


Let us talk in the dark where you can't see my tears

by HARRYMALFOY



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 53,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARRYMALFOY/pseuds/HARRYMALFOY
Summary: Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy. One school year. The desicion of Headmistress McGonnagal to put them together in one room. What will happen?





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"So, it is true then.", Draco Malfoy said, his arms crossed in front of his chest and his eyes narrowed. He glared at Harry Potter.

"I'm not responsible for it, Malfoy.", Harry said angrily.

"Oh, of course not.", Malfoy said sarcastic.

"Harry, you don't have to do this.", Hermione Granger said and looked between Harry and Malfoy.

"She's right, mate. Talk to McGonnagal.", Ron Weasley agreed.

"Yeah, sure. She would do her Golden Boy a favour and think of another solution, right. Now that he's the saviour of the Wizarding World he can do whatever the fuck he wants.", Malfoy replied. Harry glared at him.

"Why do you have to be like this, Malfoy?", Ron asked annoyed and Malfoy sneered in reply.

"No, Hermione. How bad can it be?", Harry asked, shaking his head. Hermione nodded.

"Now, Ron and I are going to search our rooms.", she said and left Harry and Malfoy alone.  
  
Headmistress Minerva McGonnagal had decided to put two students from different houses together and, of course, how could it be different, Harry had to share a room with Malfoy. Out of all students, he had to live with _Malfoy_. Harry hated the idea of living a whole year with him, listening to his insults and look at the slimy git every day, but he didn't like to go to McGonnagal and argue. Just because he was Harry Potter, it didn't mean he could have everything he wanted and he was tired of getting everything he wanted. He wanted to work for it, just as the others did. He wanted to have a normal year. But Harry already knew that this year will definitely not be normal. The younger students were looking at him and whispered something behind their hands when he passed them.  
  
"Now...", Harry said and looked at Malfoy, who still stood in front of him, looking as angry as every.

But Harry had to admit it, the git looked good. Not _good_ , but good, as good as a boy can look. His pointy chin, his pale skin, his silvery hair and his metallic grey eyes. Harry pushed the thought away.

"Shut it.", Malfoy said, "We're going to our room, you're going back out and leave me alone. We will not talk about anything. Just because we share a room it doesn't mean, we become friends, alright? So, let's go."

Harry grunted and followed Malfoy to their room, which was near the Astronomy Tower.  


The room was quite cosy. The two beds were opposite of each other, next to each of them was a shelf for their books and a closet. The bathroom was small, compared to the bathroom Harry had used the six years before. There was a shower, a sink and a toilet, that was it. Harry liked their room pretty much, apart from sharing it with Draco sodding Malfoy.

"I'm taking that one.", Malfoy slammed his trunk on the bed left of the door.

"Why do you choose?", Harry asked and rolled his eyes.

"Because you had a choice your whole life long. I had not.", Malfoy answered angrily.

Harry looked at him. Did Malfoy just share something from his past with Harry? What the fuck?!

"Stop thinking, Potter. Start unpacking and then leave."

Harry did as he was told and unpacked his trunk. After doing so, he flinched and froze. Malfoy looked at him questioning.  
"What's wrong?", he asked, "Not that I care but-"

"Hedwig.", Harry answered and turned around to look at Malfoy, who stood there, still with a questioning look, one eyebrow raised.

"Who?", he asked. Harry remembered that Malfoy had no idea who Hedwig was and what happened to her and he didn't want to talk about it.

"Not important.", Harry said and turned back to the window.

"If you're not going to tell me, then don't mention it.", Malfoy said and continued unpacking his own trunk.

Harry nodded and walked to the door.  
"I'm leaving now.", he said.

"I don't care, Potter.", Malfoy answered and Harry opened the door.

"Well, bye then.", Harry said nervously and left.  
  
He had been in the library and in the Great Hall, hoping to find Hermione or Ron, ideally both of them. But he searched in vain. There was no sight of Ron or Hermione, not even Neville, Dean or Seamus. Only a few younger students, so Harry made his way back to his room.

He opened the door, but Malfoy clearly wasn't here. So Harry went to the bathroom. And there, Harry found him.

Malfoy was standing in the shower, his bare ass was flashing at Harry. Clear water was running down his head and his spine. He rubbed his hair and Harry got hard. Malfoy turned around and Harry froze, but the Slytherin had his eyes closed. Harry couldn't help but stare at his prick. He breathed out shocked.

"Oh my god, Malfoy!", he said loudly and stormed back out and closed the door behind him. Harry breathed heavily. What the hell was wrong with him? Harry sat down on his bed and waited. He had no idea for what, but he sat there, wordlessly and staring at the bathroom door.  
  
The door opened after some minutes and Malfoy stepped out. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and a strand of wet hair was falling over his face. Harry had never seen him like this before and it was strange. Malfoy was always dressed in the most expensive clothes and his hair was geled back with the most expensive hair gel, now he was wearing only a towel and his hair was loose and messy. He was thin, but muscular.

"What's wrong, Potter?", Malfoy asked still smirking.

Obviously he hadn't notice Harry thinking about his body. Harry blinked.

"Never seen a naked boy before?", Malfoy asked and his grin widened.

"Why don't you just shut up, Malfoy?", Harry gritted out. Malfoy laughed.

"No chance. You were the one who came in.", he said, "Now, I would like to dress. If you have no problem with it, I would like you to leave, or you can stay and stare."

"Very funny.", Harry said.  


The first day of living with Malfoy was over and Harry already had enough. Why hadn't he locked the door? He was such an arse. Harry put on his pyjama and lay down in his bed. Malfoy was already in his own bed. It was quiet for a long time, until Harry spoke:  
"My owl."

"What?", Malfoy asked.  
"You wanted to know who Hedwig was.", Harry answered. Malfoy looked up.

"Your owl?", he asked and Harry nodded, but then he realised that Malfoy couldn't see him through the dark.

"I got her for my 11th birthday.", he said, "She was my best friend."

"Where's she now?", Malfoy asked and Harry was astonished that Malfoy showed interest.

"She was murdered by a death eater.", Harry told him. Malfoy didn't answer. The room was quiet again.

"Malfoy?", Harry asked carefully.

"Hm?"

"Are you still here?"

"Yes."

Harry looked over to Malfoy's bed, but the room was too dark, so Harry couldn't see anything.

"Sleep now, Potter.", Malfoy said.

"Goodnight.", Harry replied and closed his eyes.  
  
_Everything was dark. Then, he spotted a dark wooden door. He opened the door slowly and stepped inside, looking around curiously. There was a little boy with silky blonde hair sitting on the cold stone floor. He took a step closer and saw that the boy was crying. He looked around. Suddenly, a man appeared out of thin air. A man with just as blonde hair as the boy. The man was shouting._  
 _"You stupid boy!", he shouted at the child in front of him, "You are no son of mine!" The boy kept crying and crying. Harry stood there, not knowing what to do. The man held a walking stick in his hand and stamped it to the ground angrily._  
 _"What do you think you were doing?", the man shouted, but again, he didn't get an answer from the crying and sobbing boy in front of him. Harry looked around. By the door stood a woman. Her hair was blonde as well and she had a stoned expression. She took the boy by his arm and pulled him to his feet. The child looked to the floor, so Harry couldn't see his face, but he knew the other two. The man shouted at his wife._  
 _"Don't help him!", he shouted, "Leave him with me!"_  
 _"I don't even think about it!", the woman shouted back, hugging her son. Then, everything vanished. Harry looked around. Everything was dark._  
  
Harry sat up, it shirt was soaked with sweat and he was breathing heavily. Was this Malfoy's dream? Harry looked across the room to the other boy's bed, but still, he couldn't see anything.

Harry decided to stand up. He tip-toed over to the bed, where Malfoy was sleeping quietly. Harry looked at him. Was this dream a memory of Malfoy's? Or was it only imagination? Harry smiled. Malfoy looked so innocent when he was sleeping. Harry walked back to his own bed and lay down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Draco woke up. His shirt was wet because of his sweating. He rubbed his forehead and looked around. Potter's bed was empty. Draco didn't want to know where he was and lay back down. He breathed out and closed his eyes. He had had an awful dream.

"Morning."

Draco looked up. Potter was standing in front of him, he was fully dressed and seemed to have showered already.

"Get out of my sight, Potter.", Draco said and waved him away. He was shocked to sound that mean. Potter grunted.

"Just wanted to be nice.", he said and Draco rolled his eyes.

"I don't care. Get out!"

Potter slammed the door behind him and Draco was alone again.

"Great day today.", he told himself, then he shook his head.  
  
It was strange. During the war, Draco had used to talk to himself sometimes, so he didn't feel all alone, but every now and then it just came back. Although, Draco still felt alone.

Pansy was not continuing with her 8th year, Theodore and Blaise were in Durmstrang and Goyle was at home with his mother. He still didn't feel very well, after what had happened in the Room of Requirements. Draco didn't like the thought back either, but then he remembered that Potter had saved his life. Draco laughed. Potter only did it for his glory. He was _Harry Potter_ , the beloved boy. Everyone had known his story when he was only a child and now even more people knew his story when he was eighteen. It was so unfair.  
  
Draco didn't pay attention on where he was walking, and so he found himself nose to nose with a fat seventh-year from Gryffindor, who was surrounded by four other boys. One had his wand pressed into Draco's back, the other three held their wands chest high. Draco breathed out.

"What do you want?", he asked and tried to keep his voice calm and steady.

"We want you to leave.", the fat boy said.

"Then let me.", Draco said and made an attempt to slip past the boys.

"Dream on.", another boy said and muttered a curse under his breath.

Draco felt stinging pain in his chest and he breathed slowly. With every breath he took, the pain got stronger. His knees felt weak and he sunk to the floor.  
  
"Hey!"

Draco knew this voice.

"What are you doing?" The four boys looked behind Draco.

"We...", the fat Gryffindor lowered his wand, so did the one at Draco's back. Drack turned around and his heard skipped a beat.

"Harry, we were just...", a third boy said. Potter laughed.

"You were attacking my room mate.", he said suddenly stern. The boys froze.

"He's a Death Eater, Harry.", the boy tried to defend himself.

Potter stepped close to the boy and looked him dead in the eye. Draco noticed that Potter wasn't as small as he used to be, in fact, he had grown a few inches.

"He is not.", as Potter spoke, his voice sounded dangerous.

"Potter, stop it.", Draco said.

The raven-haired boy turned around to look at him, without a word, he looked at the attackers again.

"You better leave him alone.", he said.

"Why do you defend a Death Eater?", one asked.

"He _was_ one. But he didn't want to, ok? He had no choice. In the war, we all did wrong things! Even me! And don't think you attacking Draco now does justify what he was forced to do in the war!", Potter shouted,

"Now piss off!"

He attempted to stamp on the fat boy's foot and the four ran away. Potter turned around to look at Draco.  
  
"Are you alright?", he asked and sat down next to him.

"I come along on my own, thanks.", Draco answered annoyed. He lifted his shirt a bit to see where the curse had hit him.

"Let me do it.", Potter offered and looked at the big bruise with a worried look. He held out his hand, but Draco slipped away, so that his back hit the wall.

"I'm fine.", he said.

"No, you're not.", Potter insisted.

"Potter! Leave me alone! I'm fine!", Draco said angrily.

"Malfoy! You are not! Now shut up! It's okay to let people help you!"

Draco fell silent. He glared at Potter. Have his eyes always been that green? Not that Draco cared, but his eyes were really green. Most people would say it's only green, but Draco would define it as emerald green. Gemstone green. He completely lost himself in Potter's eyes.

"You really have green eyes.", Draco said dreamily. He blinked and looked away immediately. Had he really just said that? He looked back at Potter.

"What?", he asked.

"Nothing.", Draco answered, "Shut up, Potter." Potter laughed.

"Now, let me help you.", he said. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"I dare you to trick me."

"Why would I?", Potter asked. Draco didn't answer, he just shook his head.

"Lift your shirt.", Potter said.

"I would like to go on a date first.", Draco answered mockingly.

Potter rolled his eyes and Draco did as he was told. He leaned back at the wall, like Potter wanted him to do.  
  
Potter lay his hand carefully at Draco's chest. Draco flinched.

"Sorry.", Potter muttered.

Draco looked at him, then at his hands, which were laying on his chest. Draco felt Potter's palms getting warm and he felt his magic flooding through him. He eyed the other boy carefully. Potter bit his lip concentrated. Draco smiled.  
After a few seconds, Potter took his hands away and Draco pulled his shirt down.

"How does it feel?", Potter asked.

"Good.", Draco answered. Potter nodded and stood up.

"Well, I suspect you don't want me to come with you in our room, so...", he turned around,

"Bye."

Draco looked after Potter, who turned around a corner and vanished out of sight. Draco slapped himself. What was that please? Had he completely lost his mind? Draco breathed out and slowly walked to their room.  
  
He opened the door slowly and peeked in. The room was empty. Draco stepped inside and looked around. He checked the bathroom, but Potter was nowhere to be found. Draco sighed and sat down on the table next to the big window. He took out a piece of parchment and a quill. Draco thought about what he could write and then, he started:  
  
_Dear Pansy._  
 _I have to room with fucking Potter. God, he's so annoying. And today, four seven-years actually attacked me and what did Potter do? He defended me. Merlin, he's stupid. And then, he healed my bruise. What the fuck? By the way, have you ever noticed Potter's green eyes? You don't think they were always that green were they?_  
 _Well, anyways, how's work? Has my mom already wrote to you? Because Theo and Blaise told me they got two letters from her already. Man, this woman needs to calm down. At least she hasn't anything with Potter because that would be my death sentence._  
 _Thanks for your letter. I'm not lonely here in Hogwarts. Well, maybe a bit, but not much. Without you and the others it's boring, but I will survive. Potter caught me in the shower yesterday. It was strange. Every now and then I can catch myself talking to myself, but it wears off mostly._  
 _See you soon._  
 _Draco._

Draco read the letter one more time and then rolled it together. He walked out and climbed the stairs to the owlery, where he chose a brown owl and bound the letter to her leg. She flew away. Draco looked after her.  
  
Back in his room, he still was alone, but Potter came in a few minutes later.

He ignored Draco completely, what was totally in his liking. Potter piled his books on the table and started doing his homework. Draco sat down on his bed and read a Quidditch magazine. It was strange that the two boys could be in one room without fighting, insulting or something.  
  
Potter had been with his stupid friends today and Draco had been alone... again. But in the evening, he was with Potter again, what made him feel somehow comfortable.

Draco absolutely had no idea why he liked being with the git now, but it was still better than being alone.

They lay in their beds in the dark room, no one said a word. Draco listened to Potter's steady and slow breathing, what made him again feel somehow comfortable to know that someone was there.

"Um, Potter?" Draco plucked up the courage and spoke.  
"Yes?", Potter answered and Draco could hear surprise in his voice, even though he felt like Potter had waited for him to say something.

"Nothing.", Draco said. He changed his mind the second he thought about talking to _Potter_.

"Whatever you think, Malfoy.", Potter said,

"But don't mention it if you're not going to tell me." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Merlin, I just wanted to know how you did this thing today"

"What thing?", Potter asked.

"The wandless healing.", Draco picked at his shirt nervously.

"Oh, that. Sometimes I don't realise I still do it.", Potter answered, "Last year my wand got smashed and I had none for a long while, so I learned it on my own." Draco looked at the dark ceiling.

"You stole my wand.", he said. He heard the blankets in Potter's bed rustling nervously.

"I know.", he said, "And I'm sorry."

Draco laughed.

"If you're so sorry, then why did you took it?"

"I needed one.", Potter answered defensively.

"Me too!", Draco felt suddenly angry.

"I needed one too!" Potter stayed quiet.

"Malfoy?", he asked after a while.

"What?", Draco snapped back.

"Did you just talk about last year?" Draco looked over to Potter's bed.

"Shut up.", he answered and turned away.

"Goodnight."

"Night." Draco continued listening to the slow breathing and fell asleep himself.  
  
_"Let me out! Please! Uncle Vernon, please!" Draco looked around. He was in a living room, where a fat man with a pink face and strange clothes and a woman with light skin and strange clothes as well. From the hallway came shouts and screams. Draco had no idea where he was, why he was here and who these people where._  
 _"I'm going to kill that boy!", the fat man said._  
 _"Vernon.", the woman answered shocked. The man stood up._  
 _"Uncle Vernon!", came from the hallway._  
 _Draco followed the man, Vernon, out of the living room. Vernon came to a halt in front of a cupboard under the stairs. Someone knocked against the door. Vernon took out a key from his pocket and opened the door._  
 _"You boy better be quiet!", he said dangerously. Draco couldn't see who he was taking to, but he felt it horrible to lock a child in a cupboard._  
 _"Uncle Vernon, please let me out. I'm hungry!", the child said and sniffed._  
 _"You get bread later!", Vernon answered._  
 _"Please."_  
 _"Stop begging!", Vernon shouted, "I have enough!" Draco couldn't resist anymore and looked over the man's shoulder._  
 _Inside the cupboard was a small bed, where a boy was sitting on. The boy had messy dark black hair and wore round glasses. Draco recognised the green eyes immediately, even now, the eyes were filled with water._  
 _"Since this freak Dumbledore left you at my doorstep you bring us in trouble! You better behave before we will send you away!", Vernon said loudly. The boy flinched._  
 _"I hate you.", he said under his breath._  
 _"So, that's it! No bread for you this evening!", Vernon shouted and his face went even more pink. The boy started crying miserably as Vernon locked the door again._  
 _Draco looked after him. He sat down in front of the door and started singing. He sung a song his mother used to sing to him when he was little. It was about the stars. It was a song all the Blacks used to sing to their children, and Draco had loved it. He kept singing the song until everything blurred and was dark again._  
  
His eyes shot open and he looked around. What the hell? Where had he been? What did these people do to Potter? What the fuck?!

Draco breathed out and closed his eyes. He rubbed them and opened them again. This was not normal. This was so not normal. Was this a dream of Potter's? Oh Merlin!

"Shit.", Draco cursed to himself. If he could see Potter's dreams, could potter see his? What happened here? Draco closed his eyes again and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Harry felt sick today. He slumbed out of the bathroom. Malfoy sat on his bed and stared out of the window.

"Morning.", Harry said. Malfoy turned his head, looked at him and looked back to the window.

"If you don't want to talk to me, just tell me.", Harry said annoyed.

Malfoy grabbed his bag wordlessly and walked out of the room. Harry looked after him.  
  
Alright. The day started good and the signs that Harry and Malfoy got along better, got worse with every day. To be honest, yesterday was a pretty good day. Harry walked downstairs in the Great Hall.

"Harry.", Hermione said and waved to him. He smiled and walked over to her and Ron.

"Man, you look awful.", Ron said as Harry took a slice of bread. He nodded.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry turned around to see Neville and Seamus grinning at him.

"Hey guys.", Harry said and forced a smile. They sat down opposite of him.  
  
Harry looked over to the Slytherin table, where only a few students were sitting. Most of the Slytherins didn't come back to Hogwarts because of what had happened in the war. Harry searched for a familiar face, but he spotted him nowhere.

"What are you looking for?", Hermione asked as she noticed Harry's searching look.

"What?", he looked at her, "Oh, it's just... Malfoy's not here." Ron grunted.

"Why do you care anyways?", he asked.

"Well... he's my roommate.", Harry said.

"That's no excuse.", Seamus replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Harry, they're right. Is everything okay?", Hermione asked. Harry felt anger rising up inside him.

"Yes. Everything is okay. I'm eating in the kitchens.", he said and stood up.

"Harry-", Hermione called after him, but Harry vanished out of sight.  
  
He was going to eat in the kitchen. What does it matter when he wondered where Malfoy was? He had been so strange this morning already and Harry was only curious. He opened the door to the kitchens and stepped in.

"Mister Harry Potter!", one house elf said excitedly. Harry smiled at her and looked around. _Whyyy?_  
  
At the table where Harry always sat, sat the one person Harry had been looking for. And now when he wanted to be alone, he found him. Malfoy looked up.

"Malfoy. Hey. I didn't expect you to be here.", Harry said. Malfoy rolled his eyes as Harry sat down. Two elves brought him his  breakfast.

"Thanks.", Harry said smiling.

He looked at Malfoy, who avoided his eyes and was concentrated on his own breakfast.

"So...", Harry said nervously.

"Why are you not eating in the Great Hall?"

Malfoy glared at Harry. He held up his hands defensively.

"Alright, alright. I will shut up.", he said and so he did.

Every now and then he looked at Malfoy, but the blonde boy was eating silently and his eyes were fixed on the table. Harry sighed.  
  
"Does Mister Draco wish a new glass of juice?", another elf asked.

Malfoy looked at the small creature and smiled. He nodded without saying a word. So it was not only Harry he was not taking to.

"And Mister Harry Potter?", asked the elve.

"Yes, please.", Harry smiled.

The elf grinned and tapsed back to the others. Harry looked at Malfoy and he looked back at Harry.

"What's wrong?", Harry asked. Malfoy shook his head.

"Oh come on, don't be like this. I haven't done anything to you. Tell me.", Harry argued.

Malfoy shook his head again and looked at his empty goblet. Harry laughed weakly.

"Now, if you may excuse me... You don't want to talk to me anyways so-", Harry grabbed his bag and stood up.

"Enjoy your juice, Malfoy.", he said.

Why was he so annoyed that Malfoy didn't want to talk to him? Merlin's beard, he still lost his temper so quickly!  
  
"Potter.", Harry could hear Malfoy's voice in his head.

He turned around and looked at Malfoy, who stared at him. He had used Legilimens to talk to Harry through his thoughts.

"What?", Harry asked angrily.

"Sit down.", Malfoy's voice said. Harry did as he was told and sat down again.

"What do you want?", he asked, "Why don't you talk to me normal?" Malfoy shook his head.

"Someone hit a curse at me and I can't talk out loud. Whenever I try to say a word, my throat gets tied and I can't breathe.", he explained.

"Wow.", Harry was taken aback.

"Who did this?"

"Don't try and be heroic, Potter. Forget it. I shouldn't have told you anyway."

"Malfoy, shut up now. When someone curses you I can't sit still and just watch, ok? Now tell me, who did this?", Harry said angrily.

Harry heard Malfoy laugh in his head.

"Some stupid boys.", he answered.

"Is that the reason why you're not sitting in the Hall?"

"I said forget it, Potter.", Malfoy's voice answered and he shook his head.

"I won't.", Harry said.

"Why do you care now? What does it matter to you? You have your friends and your pride and your name and what have I? I have my father, who gives not one fuck about me and my mother who is annoying like hell and I have four friends that are not on my school anymore and one of my best friends is dead. The other students here hate me and no one wants a death eater going to the same school. And I hate myself for the things I have done the last years. Everyone hates me!", Malfoy's voice shouted in Harry's head.

"I don't.", Harry answered shyly and looked at his folded hands.  
  
Malfoy looked at him with his mouth open. Harry looked at him and frowned at the sight of Malfoy's stern grey eyes. But then, the grey eyes softened.

"I know a potion that will solve your problem. If you're not too proud to let me help you, then I'll do it.", Harry suggested.

Malfoy nodded. Harry smiled and swung his bag over his shoulder.

"Alright. I'll be in the empty classroom on the fifth floor. If you have any questions or something, come up there. Come up at half past eleven and the potion should be ready.", Harry told Malfoy, who nodded again. Harry smiled and went to leave.

"Potter.", Malfoy's voice sounded in Harry's head. He turned around and looked at the other boy.

"Thanks.", Malfoy said. Harry smiled astonished and surprised and left.  
  
That went well. Depends on how you define well. At first, Harry got a bit aggressive, he had to admit, but then Malfoy opened.

Harry smiled to himself and made his way to Ron's room, which he shared with a Hufflepuff. Harry knocked at the door.

"Come in.", Ron shouted. Harry stepped in and laughed. Ron and Hermione were on the floor, playing Twister.

"What's going on here?", Harry laughed.

Ron looked up.

"Hey mate. Hermione is winning anyways.", he said and sat down.

Hermione laughed and her cheeks went red.

"I showed Ron a few Muggle games.", she explained. Ron smiled.

"That's cool.", Harry said and sat down on Ron's bed.  
  
"Now...", Hermione sat down next to Harry,

"What about Malfoy?"

Harry started sweting.

"What... what should be with him?", he asked and why was he so nervous?

"Have you found him?", Ron asked.

"Oh, yes. Yes, I have. He ate in the kitchens.", Harry told.

"In the kitchens? Why?", Hermione wanted to know. Harry shrugged.

"I need to go now.", he said and stood up.

"Harry, what-"

"I'm sorry, Hermione... Ron. But I really have to go now. I'm sorry."

Harry closed the door behind himself and breathed out.  
  
What was happening here? Harry shook his head confused and made his way to Slughorn's personal store, where he took a few ingredients for the potion unnoticed and then he walked up to the classroom on the fifth floor, which hasn't been used since a long time.

Harry placed everything on the floor and started brewing. He had read about this potion in his sixth year in the book Advanced Potion Making.

Harry had memorized many of the recipes from the Half-blood Prince and now they came in handy.  
  
The brewing of the potion took a long time and Harry checked his watch every now and then to make sure it will have finished the time he told Malfoy to come.  
  
And Malfoy was punctual. At exactly half past eleven he stood in front of Harry and the cauldron of not-yet-finished potion. Harry smiled.

"How was your day, Malfoy?", he asked and hoped that Malfoy would use legilimens again to talk to him, but he didn't.

He only shook his head and narrowed his eyes, then he pointed at the claudron. Harry understood

"Oh, it'll be ready in a few minutes.", he said. Malfoy nodded understanding and sat down next to Harry. Harry smiled.

Malfoy was almost acceptable when he wasn't talking.

  
"So.", Harry said and lifted the cauldron on the table.

"Now take two sips and the effect should last as a cure for another curse."

Malfoy nodded understanding and looked into the cauldron. The potion had a yellow-orange colour and smelled like old shoes. Draco grimaced and Harry laughed.

"I know it's not the best smell but I've done the potion right so you can drink it.", he assured him.

Malfoy took out his wand and pointed it hat Harry. Harry stumbled back and held up his hands.

"Whoa, Malfoy. If you don't want to drink it then don't.", he said, but Malfoy shook his head. Harry's eyes rushed over the other boy's face and he relaxed a bit.

"I swear to Merlin, if you should poison me, I will haunt you in your dreams.", Malfoy's voice spoke in Harry's head.

Harry smiled.

"I won't. Stop being paranoid and drink."  
  
Harry shoved the cauldron to Malfoy. He looked in again, pulled a face and drunk. He tried to talk, but his face went even more pale than it already was and he held his throat.

"Malfoy!", Harry said and held Malfoy by his wrist.

"Potter, let go of me.", Malfoy finally said and coughed. Harry didn't listen.

"It worked.", he cheered.

"I didn't expect me to do it the first time."

Then suddenly, Harry fell silent and slipped in the empty chair.

"Potter?", Malfoy asked and looked at him, but Harry avoided his eyes. He felt paralysed. One thousand pictures rushed into his head. He could hear one specific person laugh.

"Expecto Patronum.", the voice rang in his ears.

"This is a boggart.

"Use a happy memory.

"Your father would be very proud of you.

"Hello Peter! Long time, no see!

"You are not weak, Harry.

"Eat this, it'll help.

"Harry is the best hope we have. Trust him.

"Finally the flesh reflects the madness within.

"Sirius, be quiet!", the voice shouted.

Harry closed his ears. Tears streamed into his eyes. The last two sentences had hurt the most. Now he could hear Hermione's voice saying:

"Professor R.J. Lupin." And the same voice from the beginning said:

"I am Professor Lupin."  
  
Harry glared at the desk. He flinched as a warm hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Potter."

Harry didn't look up. Malfoy shouldn't see him crying.

"Potter, look at me."

Harry shook his head.

"I won't.", his voice was shaking.

"You do look at me now!", Malfoy repeated sternly. So Harry did.

"What's going on here?", Malfoy asked and looked at Harry.

"Not that I care that you are suddenly down but I want to know why."

"Lupin.", Harry answered shortly and looked back at the table.  
  
"Our teacher?", Malfoy asked.

"He was in the Order of the Phoenix. He was the best friend of my parents and after...", Harry swallowed, "after Sirius' death, he was always there for me."

"Sirius? Sirius Black?"

Harry nodded.

"He was my godfather.", he said and dried his tears.

"You had a mass murderer as godfather?", Malfoy asked in disbelief. Harry nodded and sniffed.

"It's complicated.", he said and stood up.

"What does Lupin have to do with this right now?", Malfoy pointed at the cauldron.

"He gave me private lessons so I can defend myself against dementors. As I failed to produce my first Patronus, he said he didn't expect me to do it the first time. And so...", Harry's voice broke.

"It's alright.", Malfoy said comforting. Harry looked at him. Why was he so... _nice_?  
  
"I need to go now.", Harry said nervously and opened the door.

"Do what you want, Potter. I don't care and you don't have to tell me every fucking time.", Malfoy answered and rolled his eyes.

That was the Malfoy Harry knew. The second Harry had closed the door, he heard the Slytherin scream. Harry was shocked.

"Why am I so stupid?", Malfoy shouted, obviously to himself.

"Pull yourself together, Draco!", he said loudly. Harry wondered what was wrong with him, but then he remembered that it was Malfoy inside there and so Harry didn't want to find out.  
  
He walked back to their room, where he spent most of the time, now that Hermione and Ron were together and happy and now that Harry had broken up with Ginny. Why did he break up with her anyways? Harry closed the door behind himself.

"Ah,right. She was nice and sweet and pretty but not the right one.", he told himself.

Harry looked over to his roommate's bed. It was similar to Harry's, but somehow different.

Harry walked over there. The blankets smelled like honey and cinnamon. Harry wondered where the smell was coming from... from Malfoy obviously not, given the fact that the git smelled like mint and citrus.

Harry shook his head. From where did he know what Malfoy smelled like? God, what was wrong with him?

Harry jumped as the door was opened.

"What are you doing there?", Malfoy asked. Harry took one step back from his bed.

"I really have no idea.", he answered, not completely truthful.

"Then get away from there.", Malfoy ordered. Harry nodded and walked to his own bed.

"What are you doing now?", he asked and once he spoke the sentence, he wondered even more what was wrong with him. What did he care what Malfoy did, where he was, who he was togther with or what he smelled like. Malfoy seemed as surprised as Harry was himself.

"None of your business.", he answered in his Malfoy-like snooty tone.

"I'm going to shower now.", Harry told him,

"And don't think you could come in there for revenge, because I am clever enough to lock the door."

"Good.", Malfoy said and left.  
Harry sighed and picked up his towel, wand and new clothes.  
  
After he had showered, Harry took one of his comics out and jumped into his bed. He started reading it.

After a while, someone knocked at his door.

"Harry, it's me, Neville.", he said from outside the room. Harry smiled.

"Come in.", he called.

"Hey.", Neville smiled, "My grandmother sent me these cookies and she wanted me to share them with you."

Harry told him to sit down and he did. They talked a long time and Harry tasted these delicious cookies.  
  
"Mate, you're not busy are you?", Ron asked and stormed into the room without knocking or announcing himself. Harry laughed as Hermione slapped Ron's shoulder.

"Ron!", she said outraged. Ron snorted and sat down next to Neville.

"Cookies! I'm so hungry! Can I have one?", he asked and Neville nodded in reply. Hermione shook her head laughing.

"Some things will never change.", Harry laughed.

"True, true.", Hermione agreed smiling.

"So, Harry, tell me. How are you?", she asked.

"Me? Oh, I'm fine.", Harry answered surprised.

"Good... good.", Hermione said.

Neville looked between the two of them with a questioning look. Harry shrugged. The door banged open and Malfoy stepped in.

"Hey.", Harry said.

Malfoy looked from Harry to his friends, then back to Harry with a meaningful look.

"Um... I'm going to take a shower now, I need one.", Harry lied. Ron looked at him.

"Yes, I need to do an essay anyways.", Hermione said and stood up.

"Come on, Ron.", she said and Ron followed her.

"Neville.", Harry said before Neville closed the door, "Send Luna my best wishes."

Neville smiled and left.  
  
"So.", Harry clapped in his hands and rubbed them together. Malfoy looked at him.

"Don't try and talk to me, Potter.", he said.

Harry shook his head and opened his comic again, while the git went to the bathroom.

Harry heard the lock clicking and he knew that Malfy had locked the door. Finally. Harry turned back to his comic and sighed annoyed.  
  
Malfoy had spent dinner in the kitchens again. After the meal, Harry said goodbye to his friends and walked back to his room, where Malfoy was already lying in his bed.

He opened his eyes as Harry came in, but closed them again. Harry pulled on his pyjamas and lay down in his own bed. All was silent at first, and he wondered if he had dreamed it, but no, there it was again. A low, breathless sound, then a slow exhalation, as if Malfoy was hurt, or perhaps—  
_Oh_.

  
Malfoy did it again and this time, it was unmistakably a very quiet moan of pleasure. Harry looked up. He felt his cheeks burning.

"Malfoy, what the fuck are you doing?", he asked without knowing why he was so annoyed.

"That's a stupid question, even for you, Potter.", Malfoy answered.

"My dick doesn't stop working just because I have to share a room with you."

Harry rolled his eyes. He shoved his fists angrily over his ears and kept them there for a good five minutes. Even though he couldn’t hear anything, it was hard not to picture what was happening in the other bed, and to ignore his own cock stirring with interest at the thought that Harry could do the same if he wanted.

He screwed his face up in the darkness. He didn’t want to think about this – Malfoy stroking himself with those long fingers, his body jerking into his own fist...

When Harry took his hands away from his ears Malfoy lay quietly in his bed. That bastard. Harry shivered. He thought about all the hexes he could use on Malfoy until he drifted off to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Draco woke up early this morning. Potter was still asleep, so Draco grabbed his school robes and tip-toed into the bathroom.

He waited until the water was warm and climbed into the shower. The warm water crackled down his head and spine. Draco buried his face in his hands.

Everything was so heavy right now. He needed to talk to someone. Maybe he wanted to talk not to someone, but to one specific person... That was completely ridiculous.

Draco shook his head and stepped out of the shower. He pulled on his clothes and rubbed his hair with a towel.  
  
He hoped Potter would still be sleeping, but he wasn't.

"Morning."

The git sat on his bed and packed his school stuff. Draco looked at him, but didn't answer. He wanted to talk to someone.

"Well, bye.", Potter said and stood up. He waited with his hand on the door knob. Draco looked up.

"I suspect you're eating in the kitchens again.", Potter smiled weakly and Draco nodded.

"Well, good.", Potter said. Draco shot him a questioning look.

"I'm going to eat with you."

"Don't fool me.", Draco said annoyed.

"I'm not." Potter waited at the door until Draco had packed his own bag and followed him.  
  
"Who are you trying to get out of the way, anyways?", Potter asked as they sat down at the table.

Draco glared at him.

"Your not communicative this morning, are you?"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"I am.", he said and looked for an elve bringing them their breakfast so Potter will finally shut up.

"Then tell me who you're going out of the way."

"For heaven's sake! Everyone!", Draco answered loudly.

"You're overreacting.", Potter said.

"I'm not. I don't want to see all these people staring at me and thinking about hexes they could use on me the second I leave the hall. Even _your_ glorious friends hate me. All they see in me is a death eater who betrayed the whole school.", Draco breathed out, thought about the thing he wanted to say next and said it:  
"Potter, I want to talk to you."

"Then do.", Potter answered, but Draco shook his head.

"I want to talk to you alone. About everything. And I want you to tell me everything. _Everything_." Potter dropped his fork and stared at Draco.

"I... okay.", he stammered.

"Yes. Good. Okay."

Draco wanted to smile. He wanted it so badly, but he didn't. Why did he even ask Potter to do that? His father told him never to trust anyone. But his father was not a person you could trust, Draco had learnt it his whole life long, but now he was strong enough to see it.  
  
They finished their breakfast in silence and then made their way to their classes. Draco wanted Potter to wait until Draco was in the classroom, then he could follow, so no one would think they had eaten together.

"But we did.", Potter had said.

"Shut up, Potter. Just because we were it doesn't mean everyone has to know it.", Draco had answered and had left Potter standing in the middle of the corridor.

He walked down to Slughorn's classroom and sat down at the table in the very back.

Since his friends weren't here anymore and since everyone hated him, Draco liked it to sit alone. He didn't really love it, but it was still better than sitting with some idiot. Speaking of idiot, Potter entered the classroom, his eyes hushed in Draco's direction and he sat down next to his stupid two friends.

Draco rolled his eyes. The two of them were so... Draco doesn't even have a word for it. They just make him sick. Weasel and Granger. Professor Sprout clapped in her hands and smiled to the class.  
  
The lessons flew by and Draco made his way back to the kitchens to have dinner. He sighed and stepped in.

"Good evening Mister Draco.", one house elf said. Draco smiled weakly and sat down.

"Does Mister Draco wish a warm meal or again only bread?", a second one asked, while a third brought Draco a glass of pumpkin juice.

"A warm one. Thanks.", Draco answered and smiled.

The little elf tapsed away and came back with a plate of delicious lunch. Draco smiled thanking and started eating.

Somehow he missed the unbearable stupid talking of Potter.  
  
Draco opened the door to their room and smiled to himself. Potter sat with Loony Lovegood on the floor on a mat and made a strange pose. He looked up as Draco closed the door.

"Luna, I'm really exhausted after this. Do you mind if we continue next time?", Potter asked and smiled at the blonde girl.

"No, of course not, Harry. Have fun.", she answered dreamy and left.

"What the devil are you doing?", Draco laughed.

"It's called yoga, idiot.", Potter answered and stood up. He rolled up his mat and shoved it under his bed.

"Oh, an owl arrived for you earlier.", he said.

Draco dropped his bag and spun around.

"It did?", he asked excitedly. Potter nodded.

"The letter is on the desk.", he said.

Draco stormed over to the desk and sat down. He smiled as he saw the scratched hadwrinting of Pansy.  
  
_Hey, Draco._  
 _I have the feeling that Potter just wants to make friends with you. Maybe he healed your bruise because he wanted to show you that he's not angry anymore. And no, I haven't noticed Potter's eyes. I think gou need serious help._  
 _Work is fine. It's boring, yes, but fine. Your mom wrote me once because she wanted to know if I am going to stay in contact with you. I said of course I do and she was pretty happy about it. We don't write often. She wanted me to know that she'll come to the shop one time._  
 _Have you heard anything about Greg? He won't answer to my letters. Theo told me that they want to throw a party when the holidays arrive. Maybe you want to come.... if you're not too busy letting Potter "catch" you under the shower._  
 _Come on, Draco. I know you and I know you never forget to lock the bathroom door. I think you wanted him to come in. Maybe he wanted to come in too. Anyways, I think you should be nice to him, after all he's your roommate and if you don't get along, your last year will be a nightmare._  
 _I hope that you can talk to him instead of yourself soon._  
 _Love,_  
 _Pansy._  
  
Draco sighed.

"Who was it?", Potter asked. Draco stood up and stuffed the letter in his bedside table.

"None of your business.", he answered.

"You know what, Malfoy? Forget it. You can talk to anyone else, but not to me. And I won't talk to you. If you wouldn't be like you are, I would, maybe. But now... talk to anyone but me.", Potter said angrily and stood up.

Anger rose up inside Draco.

"I don't want to talk to anyone else!", he shouted.

"I want to talk to _you_!" He clapped a hand on his mouth the second he realised what he'd just said. Potter froze in mid-action.

"What?", he asked with big eyes.

"Nothing.", Draco said quietly and looked to the floor. Potter made a step towards him.

"Are you serious?", he asked and searched Draco's eye. But Draco kept his gaze to the floor and nodded.

"Okay, then. We make a deal. Every evening at eleven, we'll sit together and talk, alright?", Potter suggested. Draco nodded again.

"Good. See you.", Potter said and Draco looked up.

"Where are you going?", he asked.

"The others have a party at Ron's.", Potter answered and closed the door behind himself.

Draco sighed and let himself fall in his bed. He groaned loudly into his pillow and pulled it against his face. He hated this year!  
  
_Everything was dark._  
 _"Uncle Vernon, please, I didn't do anything!", the familiar voice said. Draco froze._  
 _"Nonsense!", a man shouted. Draco looked around. Draco knew the man with the pink face already. And Draco knew the cupboard under the stairs. And Draco knew the little boy with the wonderful green eyes. Vernon grabbed a fistful of the child's shirt and pulled him into the small cupboard._  
 _"Uncle Vernon!", the boy shouted, "I didn't do anything! It was like magic!" Vernon closed the door with a bang._  
 _"There's no such thing as magic!", he said angrily. Draco turned around. A woman came into sight, behind her was a fat boy with blonde hair, who looked strangely like Vernon. The fat boy was covered in a blew towel. His hair was wet and he shivered._  
 _"Oh, my Diddykins.", the woman said. Without Draco wanting it, everything blurred and was dark again._  
  
Draco sat up.

"Potter?", he asked carefully. Potter didn't answer, even though Draco knew he was awake too.

"Did you see my dream?", Potter answered finally.

"Yeah...", Draco said. He shifted uncomfortable under his blankets.

"Do you see mine as well?"

"Only one.", Potter answered.

"Which one?", Draco asked nervously.

"The one with your dad.", Potter said.

"Alright,it's time." Potter sat up too. Draco smiled weakly, even though Potter couldn't see him.

"Alright.", Potter said again.

Draco laughed and stood up, so did the other boy. They sat down on the floor opposite of each other. Draco smiled again.

The moonlight flashed into the room and lighted up Potter's face and Draco saw that he smiled too.

"So...", Potter said.

Draco noticed that he picked at his shirt. He looked as nervous as Draco felt.  
  
"How was potions today?", Potter asked. Draco had not the slightest idea why Potter chose this topic, but he joined in.

"Boring. I've learnt much more when Snape was teaching the subject.", Draco answered. Potter's brow furrowed.

"Why?", he asked.

"I don't know. I think it was because I admired him so much. I didn't admire him because he was a dark wizard, but because he was strong.", Draco said shyly.

Potter sat there and listened carefully without saying a word.

"You know, he lived at the Manor. _He_. The Dark Lord. It was terrifying, but I needed to stay strong and my father...", Draco's voice cracked. Potter smiled weakly.

"I know.", he said encouragely.

"He followed me everywhere when I was at home to make sure I won't betray him. Even when I was at Hogwarts, he was always there. He afllicted me in my dreams and made Snape following me everywhere. I thought I would dissapiont my mother.", Draco sniffed. He looked at Potter and waited for him to say something. And so he did.  
  
"You know Sirius, my godfather right?", he asked. Draco nodded and listened.

"He wasn't a murderer. You need to know, my parents were good friends with him, so they made him my godfather. And then there was Peter Pettigrew. I think you know him."

Draco nodded again.

"He was a friend of my parents too. My dad, Lupin, Sirius and Pettigrew were always together and they were best friends since first year. Pettigrew betrayed my parents, not Sirius, but Sirius was there at the time. Pettigrew was clever enough to cut his finger and transformed into a rat. The ministry thought Sirius killed all twelve Muggles that were there and saw everything and that he destroyed Pettigrew. So they sent him to Azkaban for twelve years, until he escaped. You know, in our third year. He came to see me and to tell me the truth. You know about Dumbledore's army?"

And a third time, Draco nodded wordlessly.  
  
"Me, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ron and Hermione broke into ths ministry because Voldemort made me think that he trapped Sirius in there. Truly, he wanted to bring me there so I can bring him the prophecy. We fought and everything and then..."

Potter took a deep breath.

"There was this archway and Bellatix had hit him with a curse and Sirius fell and he fell behind the curtains and he vanished out if sight and..." Potter's eyes were filled with tears.

"I thought he just hid there. I didn't want him to be dead and I still don't. He was the only family I had left. He was _everything_ I had left.", Potter said with his shaking voice. Draco sighed. Potter looked at him.

"Good talk.", he said and smiled tired. Draco smiled too.

"It was.", he said and stood up.  
  
They lay down in their beds and Draco smiled. Somehow Potter understood him. In some way both of them shared the same past. With a smile on his face, sleep swept over Draco.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Harry woke up a few days later. He looked around. The sun shone through the big window. Malfoy was still asleep.

Harry smiled and took a quick shower, then walked down to the Great Hall.

Ron and Hermione sat with Neville and Luna and, to Harry's bad luck, Ginny. He had managed it to avoid her for the last week, but now it was impossible, because he wanted to sit with his friends.

"Morning.", Harry said and sat down next to Ron. He looked at Ginny, nodded shortly and the looked away. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Harry.", Luna said with her dreamy voice. Harry smiled at her.

"Hey Luna. Neville.", he looked at Neville, who sat next to Luna with a wide grin on his face.  
  
"Have you seen Malfoy already?", Harry asked and looked around in the Hall. He thought that Malfoy was probably eating in the kitchens again, but he still hoped that he would see him during his breakfast in the Hall too.

"No, mate.", Ron asked.

"Where have you been the last days?", Hermione asked.

"I've eaten with Malfoy in the kitchens.", Harry answered shortly and drunk from his juice. Hermione and Ron changed a worried look.

"Um, Harry, you know, it's pretty nice that you and Malfoy don't fight anymore-", Hermione said.

"Yeah, mate. We don't miss the fighting.", Ron agreed nodding.

"But, it's, I dont know..."

"Strange.", Ron ended Hermione's sentence. She nodded.

"Why is it strange, hm? Could you two please tell me what's going on inside you heads?", Harry asked annoyed.

He looked at Neville, Luna and Ginny who were all pretending that didn't hear anything of their conversation.

"Outside!", he hissed to his two friends.  
  
They left the Hall. The corridor was deserted, because everyone was having breakfast.

"Harry, I'm-", Hermione started, but Harry held up a hand to shush her.

"Don't tell me that you're sorry.", he said.

"Mate, we really don't want to annoy you, but-", Ron said.

"Then don't do it!", Harry answered loudly.

"Harry, please.", Hermione begged.

"We only want to protect you." Harry looked at Ron.

"Protect me? From Malfoy? Are you serious?", Harry looked between the two of them. "I don't need protection!"

"He's probably angry at you.", Ron suggested shyly.

"What? He is not like that!", Harry shouted angrily, "He's a human, like we all are!"

"We know, Harry. We know, but-", Hermione said.

"There is no but!", Harry shook his head groaning and left his two friends standing in the corridor alone.

He was annoyed by their constant complaints and made his way back to his room to check if Malfoy was there.  
  
Harry looked inside and, yes indeed, Malfoy lay on his bed and slept. Harry sneaked over to his bed to get a closer look at the blonde boy. He had a slight frown on his face and breathed relaxed. Harry could seer he heard him mumbled something in his sleep.

"Malfoy.", Harry whispered.

"Potter's eyes...", Malfoy said under his breath. Harry froze.

"What is with his eyes?", he asked after thinking what he could say next.

Malfoy shifted uncomfortably and Harry was afraid he would wake up, but-

"We've already had this. They are so green.", Malfoy muttered.

Harry looked at him. What was going on here? He waited a long time, until he touched Malfoy carefully at his shoulders.  
  
"Malfoy.", Harry whispered again, this time more loudly. Malfoy groaned.

"What?", he asked.

"I'm sorry, but don't you come to classes today?", Harry asked. Malfoy opened his eyes immediately and stared at him. His grey eyes reflected the sunlight and looked like melted silver. Harry smiled.

"Shit! Could you tell Slughorn that I'm late? I need to shower and-"

"Yes, yes. I'll tell him. Just hurry up.", Harry said. Malfoy nodded.  
  
Professor Slughorn was already teaching as Harry entered his classroom.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but I completely lost track of time.", Harry said. Slughorn smiled.

"Don't you worry, my boy.", he said and turned to face the class again, but Harry spoke:

"Um, another thing, Professor." Slughorn smiled again.

"Draco will be late too. He doesn't feel well.", Harry told his teacher, who looked at him with a questioning look.

"Ah, Yes, of course. Mister Malfoy, sure. Thank you, Harry."

Harry smiled and sat down at the table of Ron and Hermione. They both looked at him.

"What?", he asked numbly.  
  
" _Draco_?", Ron asked and raised en eyebrow.

"Hm?", Harry asked again unaware of what he had meant with it.

" _Draco_  will be late too?", Hermione repeated Harry's words.

"I didn't say that.", Harry disagreed.

"You did.", Ron said and Hermione nodded.

"You did, Harry."

"And even if I did, what's wrong with it?", Harry asked angrily.

"It's his name, isn't it?"

"Yes, of course it is, but... I dont know.", Ron answered. Harry rolled his eyes annoyed.  
  
The three of them looked up as the door to the room opened and Malfoy stepped in.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy. Harry already told me that you would be late. Take a seat, take a seat.", Slughorn said happily and waved Malfoy to the empty table in the back where he always sat.

Malfoy's eyes hushed to Harry and the corner of Malfoy's mouth actually twitched up a bit. Harry smiled.  


He lay awake in his bed and listened to the sounds of Malfoy's slow and steady breathing. Harry somehow liked the sound and it calmed him.

He smiled to himself and checked the clock on his bedside table. One minute to go. Harry sighed and looked at the dark ceiling. After a while, he checked the watch again and stood up.

"Malfoy.", he said. Malfoy's blankets ruffled and he stood up to.

They sat down on the floor opposite of each other and looked at each other. The moonlight perched thorough the curtains and lighted up the room a bit. Harry could see the surfaces of Malfoy's pointy face and he could see that Malfoy looked stern.  
  
"So...", Harry said.

It was always difficult for him to start this conversation, but someone needs to start. Malfoy shook his head and Harry understood that Malfoy didn't want to talk tonight. He hadn't talked every night when they sat together, sometimes just Harry spoke.

"What do you want to know?", Harry asked.

"Tell me about those Muggles.", Malfoy said quietly. Harry froze. From where did he know about the Dursleys? As though Malfoy could read his mind, he said:

"I saw your dreams. How they treated you."

Harry nodded slowly. He didn't know what to tell Malfoy, but he wanted to be honest.

"Um...", he started, took a breath and continued unsure.

"As you know, my parents were killed when I was one year old. Dumbledore decided to bring me to my aunt's and uncle's, where I should be raised with my older cousin Dudley. My aunt Petunia is my mother's sister and she loathed her. You know as well that my mother was muggleborn, so my aunt was a Muggle. She thought of all wizards as freaks.", Harry laughed weakly.

"So she hated me as well. Dumbledore left a letter for my aunt and my uncle in which he explained the situation and in which he said that they should tell me the truth before the day I turn eleven. They didn't. They told me my parents died in a car crash and they told me nothing about me being a wizard. My uncle hated me more than everything on this world and my cousin bullied me until I was fifteen. I had to live inside the cupboard for eleven years, until one day thousands of owls arrived. Each of them carried a letter from Hogwarts, but my uncle forbade me to read these letters. On my eleventh birthday, Hagrid broke into our hut and told me everything about my parents, my past and myself. I left with him and hated the family I had to live with even more."

Harry paused and Malfoy eyed him carefully, but remained silent.

"In third year, I didn't stand these horrible family anymore and I left, after I've blown up the sister of my uncle's. The Knight Bus picked me up that night and I drove off to the Leaky Cauldron. That's why I loved the Weasley's so much, because they were a family for me. A family I haven't had.", Harry continued.

"When I was fifteen, my cousin got attacked by dementors and, as you already know as well, I produced a Patronus charm in his presence, but only to protect him. The ministry heating was not fun."

"I can't do one.", Malfoy finally said. Harry looked at him.

"A Patronus.", he added.

"Well, I think not everyone-"

"You can do one.", Malfoy interrupted him and sighed.

"Maybe I can teach you.", Harry suggested carefully. Malfoy looked up and his grey eyes met Harry's.

"You would?", he asked in disbelief. Harry nodded.

"Of course. We only need to find a happy memory. I think you are strong enough to produce the charm itself." Malfoy shook his head.

"There are no happy memories.", he said.

"Nonsense."  
  
Harry stood up and held out his hand.

"Stand up.", he ordered. Malfoy looked at his hand with obvious disgust and stood up without Harry's help.

"What are you doing?", he asked and watched Harry walking over to his bedside table, from where he took out his wand.

"There are two types of Patronuses.", Harry explained.

"A corporal and a non-corporal one." Malfoy nodded understanding.

"The corporal is a lot more difficult, so no blame if you don't do it the first time. It took me several times until I managed it.", Harry smiled.

"You were thirteen when you produced your first Patronus. I'm 18 and I haven't produced one.", Malfoy said and his eyes looked sad.

"We can do that.", Harry encouraged him.  
  
"Just look how I do it, right?", he ordered and after Malfoy nodded, Harry pointed his wand at the wall.

"Expecto Patronum.", he said and waved his wand. A silvery animal came out of the tip of his wand - a stag. Malfoy watched the stag galloping though the room and vanishing in the air.

"I'm not sure if I can do that.", he said.

"Shut up.", Harry answered and rolled his eyes.

"You only need to concentrate.", he told the other boy.

"Now." Malfoy took out his wand and pointed it at the wall. Harry grabbed his hand and placed the wand in his hand correctly.  
  
Harry took a step back.

"Now, think of the happiest memory that comes to your mind.", he told Malfoy, who nodded without saying a word.

"Close your eyes." Malfoy did as he was told and concentrated.

"You can do it. I know it.", Harry said.

"Go."

Malfoy spoke the words, but only a few silver strings came out of the tip of his wand and extinguished quickly. Malfoy opened his eyes again and looked at Harry.

"Told you, I can't do it.", he said, but sounded highly disappointed. Harry shook his head.

"What memory did you choose?", he asked interested.

"None of your business.", Malfoy said, suddenly scowling and lay back down in his bed. Harry was taken aback. Had he done something wrong? He walked over to Malfoy's bed and looked at him.

"Malfoy, tell me.", he said calmly.

"Or else I can't help you." Malfoy sighed.  
  
"My mother." He avoided Harry's eye.

"Your-"

"Mother.", Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"A memory with your mother didn't work? What exactly?", Harry asked and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"When I was little, she used to sing a lullaby to me. It was about stars and stuff like that, a Black-tradition. She cradled me in her arms and sang.", Malfoy said and still didn't look at Harry.

"Wow.", Harry breathed.

"Yes. Now get back to sleep.", Malfoy said.

Harry smiled and stood up. He was relieved to see a little smile quirking on Malfoy's lips as well. He walked back to his own bed and lay down. He decided to teach Malfoy how to produce a full Patronus with every cost.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Draco sighed. Potter wanted to teach him how to produce a fucking Patronus. The last three nights they had talked and after that, Potter tried to bring Draco to do a Patronus, but Draco had tried in vain.  
  
He walked to the kitchens and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He sighed once again and sat down.

"As always?", the elf asked.

Draco nodded. The elf danced away again. Draco looked up and his heart leapt. Potter entered the kitchens and was immediately surrounded by several house elves.

Draco smiled as Potter keeled down next to one elf and talked to him. He looked up and found Draco's gaze. Draco looked away and blushed.

"Malfoy.", Harry said and nodded. Draco nodded too.

"You're pretty good with elves, aren't you?", he asked grinning. Potter looked perplexed to see Draco grinning.

"Why so happy?", he asked and Draco shrugged.

"Good to see you smiling.", Potter said.

Now it was Draco's time to be perplexed. He looked at Potter, who sat there smirking.  
  
Before one of them could continue the awkward conversation, three elves brought their breakfast.

"Thanks.", Potter said. Draco smiled.

"Are you looking forward to be bored to death because of Trelawney?", Potter asked laughing. Draco rolled his eyes and laughed slightly.

"So looking forward to it.", he said sarcastically. Potter snickered.

"And tonight we'll give the Patronus another try.", he said hopefully.

"I don't know, Potter.", Draco said and looked at his bread.

"Come on. I've got faith in you.", Potter said. Draco looked at him and smiled.

"Wow.", Potter answered.

"That was the third time you've smiled." Draco rolled his eyed again.  
  
After classes, Draco went to the library.

"Good evening, Madame Pince.", he said.

The librarian looked at him with a frown on her face and then went back to her notebook. Draco shook his head and walked over to the books about Muggles.

It was the first time ever that Draco looked for something that had to do with Muggles, but he needed to know the people Potter was growing up with. So he searched for the perfect book that will help him to understand the Muggles better. And he found the perfect book. With it under his arm, he let Madame Pince write it down on her notebook and walked up to his room.  
  
Draco sat down on his bed and began to read. After a while, he heard laughing outside the door and not one second later the door opened and Potter came in, followed by his stupid friends Weasel, Granger, Loony Lovegood, the fool Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Finnegan. Draco rolled his eyes annoyed and looked back dosn at his book.

"Hey.", Potter said smiling. Draco looked at him, smiled too and then scowled at the others.

"Wow, Harry, what have you done with him?", Finnegan asked.

"I don't know what you mean.", Potter answered. Draco shot him a thanking look and Potter nodded smiling. Draco stood up and walked towards the door. He noticed Potter's questioning look and mouthed:

"Library."

Potter nodded just before Draco closed the door.  
  
What did Potter care where he was going? Draco shook his head and left. In the library he sat down and continued reading the book in silence. After two hours, he knew that Muggles used things called _phones_ instead of owls. Draco laughed. How ridiculous.

He decided that he had been in the library for long enough and that Potter's annoying friends wouldn't be there anymore, so he went back to their room. But as he opened the door-  
  
They sat on Potter's bed and laughed and talked. Potter sat on the windowsill and looked up as Draco opened the door. Draco looked at the others and rolled his eyes. To his surprise, Potter understood at once.

"Um, guys, I'm sorry but I'm really tired now... Had a long day.", he told his friends.

"Yeah, me too.", Longbottom agreed nodding.

"Mhm.", Lovegood said in her dreamy voice.

"Sleep well, Harry.", Granger said smiling. Draco rolled his eyes again.

"Bye, Malfoy.", she said as she walked past him. He sneered at her.

"Night mate.", Weasel said to Potter and left with the others. Now Potter and Draco were alone again.

"Well...", Potter said.

"Don't.", Draco held up a hand to quiet him, "I need a shower."

He stood up and walked to their bathroom.  
  
After Draco had finished, he noticed that he forgot his pyjama outside. Well or badly he had to go out there with only a towel on.

Potter had seen him naked before, so it can't get worse, can it? Draco told himself that it can't get worse and opened the door slowly. Potter sat on the table, his back to Draco, and wrote something on a piece of parchment.

Draco stepped out and hoped that Potter wouldn't notice him, but he did. He turned around and opened his mouth to say something, but the second he saw Draco's "clothing", he closed his mouth again.

Draco could see his pupils getting wider and giggled. He _giggled_? What was wrong with him? They both stayed silent and Draco dressed himself.  
  
"So...", Potter said. He started every night like that. Draco laughed.

"I'll talk today.", Draco smiled.

"Good. Thank you."

"First, I want to tell you that I've read a book.", he said. Potter looked very unimpressed.

"About Muggles.", Draco added. Now Potter smiled surprised.

"Yes, you've heard right. I wanted to get to know the people you've grown up with and-"

"Malfoy.", Potter interrupted him.

"Tell me." Draco knew what he was supposed to tell him. He sighed.

"Well... When the Dark Lord and my aunt lived with us, it was a very hard time for me. I thought that I would be a disappointment for my family and in sixth year, I got this job to do... I didn't want to do it. I was feared. And fear made me do things I didn't want to do. The night on the Astronomy Tower... I didn't want to kill him. Really, Harry, I didn't want to do it. I lowered my wand! I really did! It was... I didn't want to be a coward anymore. All I wanted was to make my father proud. If I hadn't killed him, I mean Dumbledore, the Dark Lord would have killed me! I didn't eant to do it. Believe me, please, I-", tears streamed down Draco's face.

Before he could realise what was happening, Potter slid closer to him and pressed his lips onto Draco's.  
  
The touch of Potter's lips was firm and warm, their pressure light but undeniably there. A tentative brush of tongue was followed by Draco's lips moving against Potter's and Draco lost his ability to breathe.

Potter's palm, pressed to Draco's cheek, was spreading heat over Draco's skin and he couldn't help making a small sound of approval when his bottom lip was pulled between Potter's teeth, then his lips, before it was released and the warm touch disappeared.

"You called me Harry.", Potter whispered. Draco smiled.

"I like it. Draco.", Potter added.

"Don't get used to me calling you like that.", Draco smiled.   
  
He slid closer to him and Harry's tongue slid into his mouth and, admitting defeat, Draco stopped thinking.

Potter tasted like sweets, and his tongue slid so sensually against Draco's, it was impossible not to melt into the kiss. Draco's hands flew to Potter's waist, desperate for support, because he was beginning to feel dizzy. He tilted his head sideways, pressing his cheek into Potter's warm palm, and opened his mouth fully, welcoming Potter's intrusion by sucking gently on his tongue.

A low moan rumbled in Potter's chest the chest Draco could feel pressed snugly to his own, and Draco's toes curled, his limbs liquefying and head spinning.

Potter could do amazing things with his tongue: he could not only melt Draco's bones with it, but also make little pulses of pleasure spread from his lips directly toward his quickly hardening cock.

He could even cause Draco to make the most pathetic moaning sounds, which he couldn't even feel embarrassed about, because there was nothing more important than sliding his tongue against Potter's, wrapping it around the slick, skilful muscle, and letting the gentle taste of sugar and wetness fill his mouth.  
  
They separated from each other and breathed heavily. Draco's eyes hushed over the dark haired boy. He was beautiful. And Draco could feel that something was different. Very different. Potter smiled.

"Now, _Draco_ , it's time for your Patronus.", he said happily. Draco rolled his eyes.

"For a moment I liked you, _Potter_.", he said. Potter laughed.

"Oh come on. First, I have to show you that you can do it. Second, don't call me Potter." Draco shook his head.

"I'll call you Potter til I die.", he smiled. Potter raised his eyebrows.

"So you're planning to spent your time with me until you die?!", he asked smirking. Draco shoved his shoulder.

"Shut up, idiot.", he said.

"If you try it one more time."

"Alright, alright.", Draco sighed defeated.

"I'll do it."  
  
Draco stood up and fixed his wand at the wall. He could feel Potter's warm breath in his neck and a shiver went down his spine. Draco smiled and closed his eyes.

With Potter that close to him, he really believed he could manage it this time. He thought the happiest memory that ever crossed his mind. Yes, it was a powerful one. He pictured it and spoke the words:

"Expecto Patronum."

He could feel something. Something he felt before, but never that strong. He opened his eyes and smiled. There was a Patronus. It was...

"What is it?", he asked. Potter couldn't speak. His mouth stood open and he breathed in and out. What was it???

"Potter?", Draco asked again.

"It's... it's a doe.", Potter answered and turned his head slowly to look at Draco.

"A doe?", Draco asked.

"What the hell?"

"Mine is a stag.", Potter said. Draco furrowed his brows. Why did the idiot tell him this? Draco knew that already. But then-  
  
"You don't think...", Draco stammered. Potter nodded.

"Patronuses complement each other with their loved ones'.", Potter spoke finally. Draco's mouth fell open. _What?_

"You mean...", Draco said and quietened as Potter nodded again.

"You can also simply have complementive Patronuses with a loved one, and it doesn't always happen. It's very extraordinary. My mom and my dad had complemented ones."

"Your parents? What did they have?", Draco asked interested.

"I have my dad's and you have my mom's.", Potter told him. Draco looked at him.

"What memory did you choose?", Potter asked.  
"It's not the time for it now. I'll tell you some day probably.", Draco answered.

"Now let's sleep."

"I...", Potter protested, but Draco shook his head.

"Some day.", he said and stood up. Potter sighed and climbed into his own bed.

"Goodnight.", he said. Draco smiled.

"Night, Potter."  
  
There was silence between them. Draco could feel it was not a fully comfortable silence after he refused to tell Potter what memory he had chosen. But he couldn't. Not now. It was not the right time to tell him.

Draco had told Potter everything, but this was too much. And Draco wasn't even sure now, so making himself and Potter false hope was only not fair. He closed his eyes amd hoped that he would sleep quickly. And he did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As Harry woke up, he flipped his blankets so fast, that he rolled over his mattress and fell to the floor. He heard Mal... _Draco_ laughing from the bathroom.

"Did you fell down, Potty?", he asked and stuck his head out. Harry stuck his tongue out and laughed.

"Shut up, Malfoy.", he said, his eyes rolling.

"Nope.", Draco answered.

Harry stood up and walked into the bathroom. Draco stood in front of the mirror and combed his silky hair. Harry smiled as Draco groaned because one strand of hair fell down repeatedly.

"Your hair looks nice, Draco.", he said. Draco turned around and faced Harry. Their noses almost touched.

"Say it again.", Draco said. Harry knew what he meant, but he didn't know if he was supposed to say it again, or if Draco would strangle him. But then, Harry saw a glint in Draco's eye and he said it again.

"Draco.", he breathed. Draco stepped closer to him and kissed him.  
  
Harry grappled at the collar of Draco's shirt, and he was on his tip-toes, angling his head into it.

Harry tangled his fingers into Draco's wonderful soft hair and pulled him closer. Harry's heart was beating so fast and loud, he thought Draco could feel, or even hear it. They broke away from each other.

"Draco, we...", Harry panted, but all of a sudden they were backed against a wall. Draco licked Harry's bottom lip and Harry opened them, desperate for more.

"We...?" Draco reminded him, peppering kisses on Harry's jawline.

"By all means, don't let me distract you.", Draco chuckled.

Harry stretched his neck to expose it more, and he could feel Draco's smirk on his skin. Harry didn't wantto break apart. He didn't want to tell Draco what he wanted to say. He didn't want to say what he wanted to say, but he had to.

"We have classes.", Harry said nervously. Draco growled into Harry's neck, kisses getting harder, more intense, down Harry's neck. He was breathing hard, but apparently intent on not giving Harry any time to catch his breath.

"I dont want to go.", Draco breathed, his hands gently tugging on Harry's hair. Harry chuckled.

"I know, but McGonnagal-"

Draco captured Harry's lips again with his own again, then let go.

"This damn old woman!", Draco shook his head. Harry laughed.

"Come on, Draco.", he said. Draco turned to the mirror again and sighed.

"Now we have to fix my hair." He shook his head again.  
  
Harry put his arms around Draco's waist and pulled him closer.

"I like it like this.", he breathed against his neck and hissed him there. Draco laughed.

"You do. I don't. And I don't think it's a good idea to walk around with hair like that. People will talk.", he said and turned to look at Harry.

"Honestly. People will talk.", he repeated.

"I know, Draco. I know.", Harry answered and walked out of the room.

"Potter...", Draco called after him, but Harry already had closed the door behind him.

He sighed and walked over to the greenhouses, where Ron and Hermione already waited.

Draco didn't take herbology anymore, so Harry could silent see him for two hours, what was probably for the best. It was just a few kisses shared between them and that was it.  
  
"Why are you late?", Ron asked as they entered the house together.

"Stood up too late, sorry.", Harry answered.

"Did Malfoy keep you awake?", Hermione asked. Harry looked at her. Did she know? Impossible. From where should she know? She was clever... No. She didn't know. She couldn't.

"No. No, he didn't.", Harry said and watched Professor Sprout, who stood in front of the class. She smiled and began with her lesson.  


"You know, there's nothing better than these chicken wings!", Ron said happily as they sat at lunch and he waved with the chicken wing.

"Ron, is food really the only thing you love?", Hermione asked and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Ron smiled.

"No, of course not, Mione. You come right after food.", he said and laughed as Hermione pushed him on his shoulder.

Harry laughed too. He wanted to talk about Draco with them, but he knew that Draco wouldn't like it. And to be honest, there was nothing to talk about. He and Draco weren't in a relationship or something and you couldn't call it love. Harry wasn't in love with Draco. Not as much as he knew actually.

And Draco wasn't in love with Harry either. He was probably only confused and lonely and needed someone after everything that had happened to him.

"Did you want to say something?", Hermione asked and looked at Harry with a worried look.

"What? Oh, no. I didn't.", Harry answered and drank something. Hermione looked at Ron.

"How long have you been awake last night?", he asked. Harry swallowed his juice and answered shortly:

"Not long."

Ron nodded.  
  
They didn't talk for the rest of their lunch. Harry was annoyed about himself that he didn't knew what was going on inside him.

He didn't _love_ Draco, he was sure about that, but what was it then? He liked talking to him when they were alone in the dark. He liked kissing him- even though that doesn't mean _anything_. He liked looking at him. He liked touching him- that doesn't mean anything either. He liked his smell. And the smell of his bed, even if it was not Draco's smell. He liked the way Draco walked when he was happy about something. He liked the way Draco grinned when Harry did something stupid. He liked Draco's constant bitching about literally everything, even if it's annoying, but Harry knew he couldn't live without it.  
  
Harry stopped in mid-track. What if he really was in love with the git he had to share a room with? He walked faster and eventually run the last corridor to their room.

He banged the door open and froze. Draco was sitting on the desk, looking down at a piece of parchment and hold a quill in his hand. Harry walked slowly towards him.

"Who are you writing to?", he asked and peeked over Draco's shoulder.

"Pansy.", he shortly answered and lay an arm over his letter, so Harry couldn't read it. Harry nodded and say dosn on his bed.

"Well", he said.

"Christmas is coming and Ron and Hermione-" Draco grunted.

"And Ron and Hermione.", Harry repeated annoyed.

"Asked be if I'm coming with them to the Burrow-"

"I'm staying.", Draco interrupted him. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Draco. Let me finish my sentence. They asked me if I would go with them, but I told them that I'd rather stay here. They asked me why and-" Draco jumped up.

"What did you say?", he asked threatingly.

"Would you please shut up?", Harry asked, but Draco wasn't listening.

"You didn't tell them it was because of me, did you?", he asked anxiously. Harry shook his head.

"No, of course not. Remember, people will talk? I said it was uncomfortable to be with all of them again after all that's happened."

"Ah, yes. You and that stupid red-haired bitch.", Draco answered. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Jealous?", he asked jokingly.

"Me? Never. I'm great enough to be not.", Draco answered with a smirk on his lips. Harry laughed.

"Apart from that, I look way better than her.", Draco added.

"You do.", Harry laughed.  


"Draco... can I talk to you?", Harry asked.  
"It's not eleven, is it?", Draco replied. Harry shook his head, even though Draco couldn't see him.

"No, it's not. I just wanted to ask what memory you choose for your Patronus.", Harry said. Draco didn't answer.

"Draco?"

"I already told you that it's not time now.", he said after a while.

"Why not?"

"Potter, you don't understand. I simply can't tell you now, ok. Now let it go." Harry sighed.

"Sorry.", he muttered.

He heard Draco jumping out of his bed and walking up to him. He opened his eyes and saw that Draco was looking down on him.

"Shut up.", he said sternly. Harry froze.

"Don't be sorry for everything. I'm an asshole and you know it, so don't be sorry for me doing shit!"

Harry could see even though the room was dark, that Draco smiled. He kneeled down next to Harry's bed.

"I'm sorry.", he said. Harry smiled too. Was he allowed to kiss Draco again? Before Harry had the chance to make the right decision, Draco already stood up and walked back to his own bed.

"Night, Potter.", he said.

"Goodnight."  
  
It was quiet for a long time and Harry really, really wanted to sleep, but something was bothering him.

"Draco?", he asked again.

"Hmm?"

"Did you wank the last weeks?", Harry asked and before he knew what was happening, a pillow flew right into his face.

"How rude of you to come and ask me such questions.", Draco said, but Harry could hear him smiling.

"Am I allowed to be sorry now?", he asked and laughed.

"God, yes. Be sorry if it makes you happy.", Draco answered.  
  
Again, it was quiet. Harry thought Draco was already sleeping, but then, his calm voice broke the silence:

"You could always come over here, you know." Harry's eyes widened.

What? Harry didn't know. He didn't ever think of it. _What?_ Did Draco mean like... come over to his _bed_? And then... Oh my god! Harry’s brain seized up before he could even finish the thought.

"Potter?", Draco asked carefully.

"I mean, I just thought you'd like to try it. If you've never... with anyone else... I don't know."

Harry searched the right words for it. Yes! Of course he wanted to go over there! But he was so... Harry didn't even knew himself what he was. He was shy and stupid and he didn't know how and... He was so _Harry_. He rolled his eyes. Why was he like that?  
  
"Uh... I don't know.", Harry stumbled.

"Fucking hell."

"Look, forget it. It’s not like I care either way.", but Draco sounded like he did care. Harry was getting nervous.

"No, you know what, stay over there and think about your beautiful red-haired future wife, and how she'll beak bread every morning while tending your six adorable children."

"I don't think about _her_.", Harry said annoyed. He spoke the word "her" like it was something bad they were talking about.

"Good. Nor do I. Now shut up.", Draco answered. Harry slapped himself. Harry lay there, stunned.

Had Draco really offered it now? Had he given Harry really a chance? An actual chance? Harry breathed out.  
  
"Wait.", he said.

"What?", Draco snapped back. Harry couldn’t believe he was saying it, but-

"Maybe I do want to come over there." There was a pause, then Malfoy said, a little breathlessly:

"Yeah?" Harry wet his lips.

"Yeah."

"All right." Harry could hear Draco swallowing in the darkness.

"Get over here, then, Potter."

There was a rustling and a creaking, presumably as Draco moved over on the bed.  
  
Harry swung his feet to the floor. His knees felt weak and Harry thought he might collapse. The room was cold and Harry didn't know what to do when he stood in front of Draco's bed.

"Get in.", he said and lifted the covers. Harry smiled nervously. Draco let out a snort.

Harry slid down under the covers and tried not to do anything too stupid. Draco's knee bumped into Harry's, cold and a bit bony, and Harry made a hiccuping kind of noise of surprise, and then they both laughed, together this time, and when they stopped, there was a kind of expectant silence.  
  
Harry let his legs slide down against Draco's, as if he was just getting comfortable, but Draco let out a small sound and shifted on the bed, so that their hips brushed together for a moment. Harry's heart was jittering in his chest, but his erection was rock solid. He had no idea what he was going to do. He looked at Draco, who looked as nervous as Harry felt.

"Um... Start like you always do.", Draco said.  
Harry nodded and let his hand slip inside his pyjamas, wrapped his fingers around it and started to stroke.

It was awesome. Draco was right here and he smelled so good and Harry breathed fast. Draco shifted his legs against Harry’s again, and Harry felt sweat break out on his top lip. Draco laughed shakingly.  
  
"Merlin, you're really warm.", he said. Harry didn't know what to say and then-  
Draco's hand trailed across Harry's hip, and then he tugged at Harry's pyjama trousers.

"Why don’t you take these off?", he asked. Harry's hands shook like mad as he pulled down his trousers. Draco breathed right next to Harry.

"Has your Weaselette ever touched you... I mean... _you_?", he asked.

Harry shook his head. No, she did not. And he never talked about that with anyone. Like, he couldn't speak with Ron about what his sister and Harry were doing. And he didn't talk to Hermione about that kind of stuff.

"Fuck.", Draco sounded breathless again.

His fingers brushed Harry's hip, this time finding bare skin. Draco's cool fingers were travelling about Harry's burning skin, sending sparks through it with every touch. Harry but his lower lip, trying not to moan.

"No.", Draco said, "Let me hear you."

Harry nodded nervously. He felt his own cock leak against his stomach, then Draco's hand skimmed over his navel, and he knew Draco would be feeling it too, the slippery trail of pre-come. Draco's breath caught in his throat, a little stuttery inhale, then his fingers brushed across Harry's shaft and Harry bucked wildly into his touch.  
  
"Whoa.", Harry said, and Draco's hand froze.

"No. I mean–don't stop, god, I mean, I just—"  
Draco's fingers skimmed over the head of Harry's cock and Harry forgot how to speak. How to breathe.

"Uhhhh."  Harry felt like he would die any second.

He garbbed at Draco, his hands meeting smooth, warm, firm skin and just the feel of Draco's body against the pads of his fingers, just the smell of him, made Harry feel like he was coming apart. Draco was breathing fast, his hand working Harry's foreskin slick and sure, so much better than Harry doing it himself. So good, so insanely good, and when Draco tightened his grip and worked him right down to the root, Harry let out a long moan and came all over Draco's fucking fist, long spurts of it, making Harry shake.  
  
"I... I'm sorry.", Harry said. He felt shame rising up inside him because he hadn't taken that much of time. Draco let out a small laugh.

"Don't be sorry for everything.", he said. Harry was still shaking.

"Now do it to me.", Draco said. His voice sounded urgent.

"I...", Harry was going to say that he didn’t know how, but if he didn't even know how to give a hand job, he really was a useless idiot.

"Don’t you want to?", Draco asked.

Of course Harry wanted to. He smirked. He wanted to kiss Draco. So badly. But he didn't. Instead, he was wrapping his hand around Draco's prick. He was surprised to feel that Draco was well equipped.

At first, Harry's wrist was in a strange angle, but then he changed the angle a bit and-wow- it was fitting perfectly in his hand. Draco made a low desperate noise and bloody hell. Harry felt excitement flooding through him. Draco was moaning, his fingers digging into Harry's arm. It was incredible.  
  
Draco was incredible, and when he started to thrust into Harry's hand, saying,

"Yes. Yessss!" it felt almost as good as when Draco had touched Harry. Harry breathed heavily and Draco's cock jerked powerfully in Harry's hand, spunk spattering on his fist and even up onto Harry's stomach where the pyjama top was pulled askew.

Before  it happened, Harry might have thought this would be gross, but Merlin's beard, it was hot as fuck. Harry let out a small laugh and cleaned the bed with a cleaning spell.

  
"That wasn’t bad, you know. For a first time.", Draco sounded almost friendly. Harry swallowed.

"Yeah?"

"Well. Did you like it?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. I liked it a lot." Draco let out a pleased laugh.

"OK. Well. Maybe I'll let you do it again sometime."

Harry frowned. That kind of sounded… as if this was Harry's idea in the first place. As if Draco had been doing him a favour. But, then, actually—

"If you want to, that is.", Draco added carelessly.

"Yeah.", Harry said quickly, before he could chicken out.

"Go on, then. Get dressed and get back in your own bed.", Draco said and smiled. Harry nodded and pulled up his pyjama bottoms and walked over to his bed.  
  
"Will you ever tell me what memory it was?", Harry asked.

"Not now, Potter.", Draco answered. Harry lay back down and stared into the darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Draco didn't _love_ it, that was sure. Even though he had had these dreams... It was strange. Draco didn't think these dreams meant anything, but he was scared of Potter seeing them, so he started taking Dreamless Sleep- a potion that allowed him to sleep without having any dreams.  
  
He turned sharply as an owl screeched and Draco opened the window. The owl jumped in and held out its leg, so Draco could take the letter.

He pattened the owl on the head and it flew away. Draco closed the window again and rolled out the parchment. It was the answer from Pansy. She didn't wrote much this time.  
  
_Hey Draco._  
 _YOU DID WHAT? YOU KISSED? OH MY GOD! I LOVE IT! WHAT HAPPENED? MERLIN'S BEARD! SO CUTE! COME TO OUR PARTY TOGETHER!_  
 _Love you. Pansy._  
  
Draco laughed. Pansy was his best friend and he could tell her everything, but telling her about him and Potter was not the best idea.

She'll be annoying as fuck. There was nothing between them and nothing worthy to tell Pansy and to waste her time with anyways.

Draco sighed and stuffed the letter into his bedside table to all the other letters he got drom his mom and his friends.  
  
"Why are you already awake?"

Draco turned around to see Potter sitting on bis bed and rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Pansy wrote me.", Draco answered, "And I have to take a shower. You?"

"I have an appointment with Madame Pomfrey."

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"She'll check me on jinxes and poisoning and stuff like that.", Potter explained. Draco nodded.

"Okay.", he said. Potter stood up and dressed hinself, then left the room. Draco sighed.  
  
After a long time, Potter came back, as Draco finished his charms homework. He wasn't too pleased.

"What's wrong?", he asked sternly after he banged open the door and stamped towards Draco. Draco blinked at him innocently.

"You take fucking Dreamless Sleep? What the hell, Draco!", he said loudly.

"Potter, from where do you-"

"That's not the point now! What do you think you were doing? That's why I haven't seen your dreams lately! What's wrong?"

Draco had to hold back a smile. On the one hand it was sweet that Potter cared that much, but on the other hand WHAT THE FUCK? THAT'S NONE OF HIS BUSINESS!!!!

"Did Pomfrey-"  
"As I said, that's not the point.", Potter repeated, more calmly.  
  
"So she did. I thought she has something like a duty of secrecy.", Draco rolled his eyes,

"Why do you want to know anyways?"

Potter scoffed.

"Why I-? Are you kidding me?" He took a step closer to Draco and leaned down to him.

"If you believe me or not, I am worried about you.", he said. Draco blinked. He was?

"Why?", Draco asked.

"Oh, you want to know why.", Potter answered nodding. He sat down on his bed.

"So, first, because you're the only person I'm going to spend my holidays with and not to forget that I only stay here because you do-",

Potter cut himself off and blushed hardly. Draco grinned. He already did the damage.

"You do?", Draco asked. Potter nodded.

"That were only two reasons."

As much as Draco would have loved to annoy Potter with what he'd just said, he was more interested in why Potter was worried about him. Potter cleared his throat.

"Because you are alone. You have no one here, apart from me. And because I can't stand it ehen someone does something to you, harms you, fools you, laughs at you or does anything else that you don't like.", he said. Now, Draco couldn't hold back a smile.

"And I'm really sorry if I annoy you, but it's true.", Potter added and sounded shy now.

"Haven't I already told you that you shouldn't be sorry for every shit?", Draco asked and winked. Potter rolled his eyes.

"Sorry.", he said. Draco laughed.

"You don't get it, do you?", he asked. Potter shrugged and laughed too.  
  
Draco hated it to be alone. Potter was right, Draco really had no one. His friends were not on his school anymore, his mother was at home, his father... Draco didn't even want to _think_ about his father. Potter was the only one he had.

Draco sighed- probably for the 1000th time today. It was boring. Without classes, Draco had nothing to do. Without Potter, Draco had nothing to do. He didn't want to be alone. He didn't want to be without Potter.

He was with his friends in the library at the moment, probably laughing over some silly joke Weasel had made and Granger shushed them and then Potter would be quiet. Draco didn't like him to be quiet. He liked it when Potter talked.

Draco somehow felt annoyance in some corner of his brain. He didn't think it came from him. He was not annoyed, only bored and alone.

But if it wasn't from him... anger. He felt anger. What was going on here? Draco stood up. It had to come from Potter. Draco could share his dreams with Potter, so it was the only plausible explanation that these were Potter's emotions.

Draco walked towards the library, the last meters, he broke into a run. He had to know if this was Potter. He stepped in and looked around.

Madame Pince stood on a shelf and checked a book. One table, far in the back, was filled with three students. Draco was relieved. He sneaked closer, hoping not to be noticed.

Potter rolled his eyes.

"Harry, please listen to us.", Granger said. Draco hoped Potter was annoyed and angry and he would find out soon.

"Hermione, I have no intention of keep listening to your everlasting moral lecture. I don't care what you have to tell me, okay? I can make my own decisions.", he said angrily.  
  
Draco couldn't be happy about that he found out that these were Potter's emotions. He was angry now too. These two call themselves _friends_?

When they make Potter that unhappy, then they are no good friends. Draco stepped out from behind the shelf and walked up to their table. The three of them looked at him, only on in Potter's face was relieving to be seen. Draco smiled at him.

"Hi.", he said. Granger didn't look very happy and Weasel sneered. Or, he _tried_ to sneer... as good as he could... Draco was better at it. Anyways-

"Potter. You come now with me.", Draco said.

He spoke directly to Potter, ignoring the ugly faces of the two others. Potter did so too. He grabbed his books and joined Draco.

"Harry...", Granger called after them, but they ignored her.  
  
"What was that?", Potter asked smiling. Draco laughed.

"Rescue.", he answered, not looking at Potter, who laughed too.

"From where did you know that I-" Draco already knew what Potter was going to say and he shrugged.

"I don't know. I somehow felt it.", he cut him off. Potter raised an eyebrow. Draco looked at him.

"No idea.", he said.  
  
They walked back to their room.

"You know what? I'm hungry.", Draco said. Potter looked at him questioning.

"I had no breakfast.", Draco added.

"WHAT?", Potter asked loudly, "Why not? Draco? Why not?" Draco laughed lightly.

"Calm down. No one did something to me." Potter relaxed visibly.

"I just had no time."

"You had plenty of time, Draco. While I was in the library for example.", Potter answered.

"I didn't... shut up." Draco turned away, but Potter lay his hand on his shoulder.

"Draco.", he said calmly.

Draco looked at him. Of course he couldn't break off a sentence and then expect Potter not wanting to find out what he was going to say. Draco sighed.

"I didn't want to eat alone.", he said.

"You could've eaten in the Hall with all the other students.", Potter replied.

"Merlin's beard, are you so stupid? I didn't want to eat without you!", Draco answered angrily.

Potter's hand loosened and Draco turned  away again. Potter stood there, staring at Draco. He didn't say anything. Draco felt more uncomfortable with every second, but-  
  
"Let's go.", Potter said. Draco looked at him.

"Where?", he asked.

"To the kitchens. I thought you were hungry.", Potter answered and before Draco could respond, he marched off. Draco clapped his palm to his forehead and followed Potter.  
  
They sat down on the same table they were always sitting at.

"I'm sorry that I stormed in and kind of kidnapped you.", Draco said after they sat there for a long time not talking. Potter snorted.

"Don't be sorry for everything.", he said smiling. Draco's heart leapt and he smiled too.

"You know, I think it's pretty nice to sit here with you.", Potter said.

"The year is still long, Potter." Potter laughed.

"True."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Christmas holidays were about to begin tomorrow. Harry had not kissed Draco, nor did they wank off each other in the last one and a half week.

It was normal between them... although you could not possibly call it _normal_ when Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy could actually talk to each other and be in the same room without hexing, insulting or shouting. Okay, it was definitely not normal. Anyways, Harry liked it.  
  
"What are you doing today?", Draco asked Harry, who came out of the bathroom, so Draco could use it.

"The others asked me to join them on a trip to Hogsmeade.", he answered and rubbed his hair with a towel. Harry still didn't give a fuck about his hair.

"Oh.", Draco said and grabbed his fresh clothes.

"What?", Harry asked numbly.

"Nothing, it's just... I-"

"Wanted to do something with me?", Harry ended his sentence smirking.

"No. I mean, maybe..."

Harry smiled sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Draco. Today is the last day I'll see them. We can spend the whole holidays together.", he said and walked closer to Draco, but Draco took a step back.

"Will Weaselette be there too?", he asked. Harry nodded.

"Good. Have fun.", Draco said annoyed and closed the door loudly.

"Draco...", Harry said, but he was sure Draco wasn't listening.

He sighed. Fine. Then Draco was mad at him. _Fine_. Harry threw the wet towel onto his bed.  
  
"Harry!", Hermione cried happily as she sighted him. Harry smiled a fake smile.

"Hey mate.", Ron said.

They waited in the entrance hall for the others. After a while, Dean and Seamus joined them, holding hands and laughing.

"Oi, guys. What's up?", Seamus asked.

Hermione smiled at them and then, Ginny, Luna and Neville came.

Luna and Neville were also holding hands as they walked down to Hogsmeade. So were Ron and Hermione. Harry glanced over to Ginny. He was sure she was looking at him just seconds before, but the second he looked at her, her head turned away immediately. Harry rolled his eyes.

Why did she have to be so childish about that? They could still be friends, but no, Ginny had to make everything as uncomfortable and complicated as it could get.  
  
Harry and Ginny were separated on their way to Hogsmeade by three happy couples- Ron and Hermione, Harry's two best friends and Ginny's brother; Neville and Luna, Ginny's two best friends; and Dean and Seamus, Ginny's ex-boyfriend and the weird irish guy.

Harry's thoughts drifted away to Draco. How he was.probably sitting on his bed all alone and thinking what he could do. Harry felt guilty that he let Draco alone. He got sad with every second he kept thinking this thought, so he brushed it away.  
  
Ron opened the door to the Three Broomsticks and the eight friends stepped in.

They were greeted friendly and sat down on a long wooden table. They got their butterbeers and drank. Harry didn't say a word, while his friends chatted happily with each other.

He didn't say a word until Hermione turned to him.

"What do you think about that?", she asked and cut Harry out of his dreams about his roommate. Harry looked at her.

"Hm?", he asked and looked at the others, who sat there with blank faces.

"Ginny said we should go and see that new shop down the street.", Hermione explained.

"Oh. Yeah, we could do that.", Harry said. To be honest, he had absolutely no intention of going there.

"Good.", Luna said happily. Neville smiled.

"Ron, I'm going to the toilet.", Hermione said and kissed Ron on his cheek.

"Me too.", Luna said and followed Hermione.

"I'm going to pay.", Seamus said.

"I'll come with you.", Dean smiled and took his hand.

"Yeah, me too.", Ron stood up too.

Harry could vomit right now. Were they kidding? Yeah, good idea. Leave Harry and Ginny alone. But Harry said they could be friends.  
  
"So...", he started and suddenly he noticed that getting in conversation with Draco was far easier than with Ginny and it had nothing to do with their breakup, because Harry and Draco had _loathed_ each other and now they had been kissing. So it was because of Ginny.

"What-"

"Don't try to talk to me, Harry.", Ginny cut him off rudely, "You were the one who broke up with me without any reason and now-"

" _Without any_ _reason?_ ", Harry repeated in disbelief, "I had plent reason."

"You did? And what reason did you have?", Ginny asked and leaned over the table, her eyes narrowed.

Harry knew she didn't believe him, so he took a deep breath and started with all the things that went wrong in their relationship.

"And last but not least, you were _clearly_ not the person I really wanted. And I knew that. Every time we kissed, it didn't feel as good..."  
 _...as it does with Draco,_ Harry thought.

"... as it should be.", he actually said. Ginny laughed.

"Ah. So that's what you really think. Good to know.", she said coldly.

"There's been a fucking war, Ginny!", Harry said loudly.

"Oh, yes. Good idea to use the war and you being the glorious hero as an excuse for what you had just said. Brilliant, Harry. Truly brilliant.", she said, her eyes still narrowed.

"Are you kidding me?", Harry laughed, "I'm serious."

"I'm serious too."

These were her final words. Ginny stood up angrily and caught up with the two other girls. Harry grumped annoyed and walked towards Ron and the other boys.  
  
"Wow. It's nice in here.", Hermione looked around. Harry snorted. It wasn't. So thought Ron.

"Yeah, you know what, Mione? I'm waiting outside.", he said.

Harry, Neville, Seamus and Dean agreed. The three girls stayed while the boys sat down on the bench in front of the shop. Ron made choking noises.

"What a stupid shop.", he said. Harry nodded.

"So true.", Dean shook his head.  
  
After the girls came out too, Harry used the chance to talk to Hermione.

"Please, can we talk alone?", he asked quietly.

"Oh, Harry. What's wrong? Should I get Ron?", Hermione asked worried.

"No. It's about Ginny.", Harry said.

Hermione nodded. Harry really appreciated that she took time for him and smiled.

"Ron?", Hermione called after him. Ron turned around.

"Me and Harry will go to this shop... You know, the one with the...", Hermione waved with her hands on the air and Ron raised a questioning eyebrow. Harry snickered.

"Anyways, Harry and I want to get there. You keep going with the others. We'll catch up."

Ron nodded and Hermione dragged Harry away from the small group.  
  
"So, what is it?", Hermione asked as they were alone. Harry shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

"Me and Ginny had a... talk." He didn't know if he should say talk or fight. Hermione listened carefully.

"Well... is wasn't a real talk... She said something about me leaving her and then I told her all the reasons why and she laughed and I said there had been a war and she said I'd use the war and /me being the hero/ as an excuse and then she shouted at me and stood up and left.", Harry told her. Hermione sighed.

"Harry, you need to fix that.", she said. Harry's mouth fell open.  
  
"Why?", he asked.

"Because you two are perfect together." Harry snorted.

"Oh come on. You really try to get us back together?", he asked and Hermione shrugged.

"Honestly, Hermione? I thought you'd know better.", Harry shook his head.

"I... I don't know, Harry. I think you could've been-"

"Me?", Harry scoffed, "I don't think I need to be anything. She was the one who screamed at me."

"Harry, just forget it, okay? I mean, let's just have a nice last day before we leave, please.", Hermione begged. Harry sighed defeated.

"Alright, fine. I'll forget it. But don't let her talk shit about me."

"I will.", Hermione assured Harry and smiled.

"Now come on, Ron and the others are waiting." Harry nodded and they joined the others.  
  
As Harry had promised, he forgot about the fight with Ginny and tried to have a nice day, but something was still not right.

Harry had the whole day a strange feeling and didn't feel right. Something important was missing, although Harry couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
But when he came back to his room after dinner, he knew. His heart skipped a beat as he saw Draco sitting on his bed, his hair geled back and his eyes hushing over the page of a book.

"Hey.", Harry said. Draco looked up, then back down without saying a word. Harry nodded and pulled off his shirt.

"I'm taking a shower.", he said and closed the bathroom door.

Had he done something wrong? Yes, Draco had been in a bad mood that morning already, but Harry didn't expect him to be that angry.

As Harry finished, he stood in front of Draco's bed, his arms crossed. Draco didn't look up, but Harry knew he noticed him. After the fifth time that Harry had cleared his throat, Draco finally looked up.

"What?", he snapped, "Now you're bored enough to talk to me?" Harry's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?", he asked confused. Draco scoffed.

"You seriously ask what I mean? Come on, as if you don't know.", he stood up angrily and three the book onto the desk. Harry watched Draco.

"I saw you.", he said.

"What?", Harry asked.

His mind was racing. What in heaven's sake was Draco talking about??  
  
"You and... and _her_!", Draco shouted at Harry. He was walking towards the door. Harry glanced at him.

"Ginny? Seriously?", he laughed.

"Don't laugh!", Draco's voice was shaking and Harry was under the impression that Draco might start to cry soon.

"You... she leaned in and you laughed and you were happy without me!" Draco sounded angry, but Harry was sure he was sad also.

"Draco, calm down.", he said calmly.

"Your mother had to calm down and just let him do his work!", Draco shouted.

Harry was taken aback. He stared at Draco, his mouth open.

"I'm... I'm sorry.", Draco said and tears streamed down his cheeks. He closed the door behind himself with a lout _bang_.  
  
Harry stood there for one minute and twenty-three seconds and stared at the door. He knew it was that long, because he heard the ticking of his watch. He felt his eyes filling with water.

"Look what you have done... Harry!", he said to himself. He wanted to blame Ginny, but now he admitted that this was all his own fault.

"Damn it!", he cursed and let himself fell face-down on his bed.

He groaned against the mattress. Tomorrow he was going to be alone. All his friends were going home and Harry and Draco were going to stay. And Draco was angry at Harry, even though Harry had no idea why and-

Wait!  
Was it possible that Draco was _jealous_? No, it wasn't. Of course Draco wasn't jealous. He didn't...

He had no reason to be...

It was impossible. Why should he? Harry's brain hurt. He screamed into the red pillow and after a while lying there, he cried.  
  
He cried out of frustration that Draco thought Harry was happy without him.

He cried out of sadness that Draco was angry with him.

He cried out of anger with himself that he brought himself into this position.

He cried out of desperation because he didn't know how he should solve this with Draco. Harry cried. He cried a long time.  
  
After Harry stopped, he felt tired. It was already dark outside and snow was falling.

Draco wasn't back. Harry wasn't sure if he was going to cry again or if all his tears were shed. He closed his eyes, but couldn't sleep. Without the calm breathing of Draco, Harry couldn't realxe.

He rolled over several times, trying to find the perfect position. It was cold in the room and Harry needed the warmth of Draco next to him.

Harry missed everything about Draco. But Draco didn't come back until Harry was asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Draco woke up with dried tears on his cheeks. He looked around.

He had gone to the Room of Requirement last night. Potter was... Draco couldn't even think about him or he was going to cry again.

Stupid Weaselette. This fucking stupid girl! Draco hated her. He loathed her. He stood up and looked at the big wooden clock on the wall.

The train would leave in ten minutes. Potter had promised his friends that he was going to bring them to the station.

So he won't be in their room now. Draco walked out and closed the door noiselessly.  
  
He made his way back to the room he shared with Potter.   
He knocked carefully and peeked inside. The room was empty.

Draco breathed out relieved and stepped in. He grabbed fresh clothes and made his way back to the Room of Requirement.

It was the only place in the castle he knew he could be sleeping at. And you had entertainment. But even with this whole equipment stuff, Draco felt somehow not completed.

Something was still missing. A small part of his brain screamed Potter, but it was impossible to go back now. Potter would scream at Draco and Draco would start crying like he did before.

After he had seen Harry with this stupid bitch, he ran back to their room and broke together on the floor crying.

And after he fought with Potter, he ran up here and broke together on the floor crying. Draco sighed. Why did Potter make him so sad but so happy as well?

Draco closed his eyes and thought of a hot shower. He heard a _plop_ and opened his eyes again.

In front of him was a shower. Draco undressed and stepped in. The water was cold at first, but it warmed up quickly.

Now there was no Potter who waisted all the hot water.

Now there was no Potter who banged on the door for one thousand times because Draco needed to hurry up.

Now there was no Potter who complained about everything Draco did.

Now there was no Potter who sat there and looked like he always did and distracted Draco.

Now there was no Potter.

Draco's eyes got wet again. He held his head under the stream of water and took a deep breath. He relaxed his body and leaned against the cold stone wall.

There was no Potter. Draco was alone.

 

He'd been walking around the room for one billion times but he was still bored.

Was Potter looking for him? Did he care? Of course not, after what Draco had said. But he was just so hurt. Draco knew that Potter and Weaselette had been together and that he had been happy back then- apart from the war of course.

But now Potter said he was going to go with his friends and Ginny- _Weaselette_ \- and Draco wanted to join them, but as he saw this girl leaning over the table to Potter and she had been laughing and they had been happy and without Draco they were even more happy, so Draco just left.

And now he was walking circles in the lonely Room of Requirement, his hand trailing beside him on the wall and his eyes red from crying.

He couldn't go back now anyways. Potter shouldn't see him like that. His eyes red and his hair... ew, his hair was a mess.

Draco didn't like his hair like that. He liked it geled back. His father had shown him this when he was only four years old and Draco won't change it today. He would gel his hair back until he dies.  
  
He sighed. Thinking about his hair and his father didn't help.

Then, he had an idea. Draco grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment that lay on a shelf and he sat down on the floor and started writing.

 _Dear Mom._  
 _I'm sorry I haven't answered quickly enough, but I was very busy the last weeks. I'm fine._  
  
Draco thought for a moment.  
  
_No, I'm not. As you probably already know, I have to room with Harry Potter. At first it was awful. He talked to me often and I just hated it. A few boys were attacking me and Potter came to rescue me. He healed me and he showed me how to produce a Patronus._  
  
Tears dropped onto the paper and the ink blurred a bit.  
  
_Yes, I know it's great I can finally do one, but it's not as great as it sounds. I would like to tell you everything face to face. This night probably? Thirty minutes before midnight? I hope you can come. Thank you mom._  
 _Draco._  
  
He  dried his eyes and rolled up the paper.

  
Draco sneaked out to the owlery without being seen by Potter.

The owl flew away quickly and Draco hoped his mother was about to come because he needed to talk to someone.

It really helped him when he talked to Potter every night, but now that he and Potter didn't even sleep in the same room, Draco needed his mother.

Pansy wouldn't be a good choice. She would squeal all the time because Draco and Potter had been kissing, what didn't mean anything of course, because Potter only shared kisses that meant something with _her_.

And then Draco wouldn't come to say a word and his ears would bleed because of her unbearable girlish squealing.

And in the worst case Milicent would be there too and then Pansy would tell her why she was squealing and Milicent would squeal too and _girls are awful_!  
  
Draco lay on his bed in the Room of Requirement the whole day. He groaned every few minutes and sighed. This was the worst day EVER! Draco groaned again.  
  
It was thirty minutes before midnight. Draco sat in front of the fireplace and waited until his mother contacted him. And she did.

"Mom.", he said happily and for the first since one day he smiled.

"Draco, darling. Good to see you.", Narcissa Malfoy said.

"Now tell me everything. Potter showed you how to do a Patronus? That's good isn't it?" Draco shook his head.

"No... I mean yes, it is, but it's not.", he said. Narcissa's brow furrowed.

"The memory I used... father wouldn't like it.", Draco swallowed.

"Don't care about your father. He'll be fine. Tell me.", his mother said.  
  
So Draco told her everything about their talks at night and their kiss and his Patronus lesson. And the powerful memory. Narcissa smiled at that point.

"Oh, Draco. I'm proud of you. Really proud.", she smiled.

Draco started crying again. He didn't mean to, but hearing his mother saying these words was the most wonderful thing in this world.

"My dear. You are so sweet. Go to him. Talk to him.", Narcissa advised. Draco shook his head.

"No. I won't. Mom, he hates me. I said things I didn't want to, but I was hurt and stupid.", he answered.

"Draco.", his mother said, but Draco shook his head again.

"Well, alright. Do what you think is right. Now what was that with the attacking?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing. Only a few stupid seventh-years who try to take revenge.", Draco told her. She sighed.

"Unbelievable. You can call yourself lucky that Harry was there for you."

"Mother.", Draco said and laughed.

"I'm sorry, dear. How is Harry?", Narcissa asked. Draco froze.

"Mom.", he said, "I think he's fine. He's with this stupid Weasley girl and he's happy with her."

"From where do you know?", Narcissa asked. Draco breathed out.

"I saw them.", he said. Narcissa nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Draco. Your father is shouting and I'm afraid he'll come down here and freak out if I don't come. I'm sorry.", she said apologetic.

"Yeah, go. I'll sleep now. Greet dad.", Draco smiled sadly.

"I will, darling. I love you.", his mother said.

"Love you too.", Draco smiled.  
  
He stared at the unfamiliar ceiling and missed the ceiling in his room. He missed Potter.

A lot.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As Harry woke up, he looked straight over to Draco's bed. It was still empty. Harry sighed sadly.

He got dressed with an unimpressed flick of his wand. Harry was not motivated today. He shuffled out and up to the headmistress' office.  
  
He knocked three times and waited.  
"

Come in.", Professor McGonnagal said loudly. Harry opened the door and stepped over the door step. McGonnagal turned around.

"Ah, Potter. Sit down, sit down." Harry nodded firmly and say down on the chair. The professor sat down on the chair on the other side of her desk.

"What do I owe the pleasure?", she asked and folded her hands into her lap.  
  
Harry sighed. He told her about rooming with Draco and how it went. He didn't tell her the private things, but all in all she knew a lot after their talk.

"Has he been here?", Harry asked after McGonnagal nodded understanding and offered Harry a biscuit. McGonnagal shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry Potter. He hasn't been here lately.", she answered with an excusing look.

"So he didn't leave, did he? Over the Floo or something?", Harry asked worried. McGonnagal shook her head once again.

"No, he hasn't. He's must still be at Hogwarts."

"Have you seen him?"

"Neither, I'm really sorry, Potter.", the professor answered. Harry nodded.

"Okay. Thanks.", he said.

"I'm sorry."

"No, that's fine." Harry stood up and walked to the door and opened it.

"Only one more thing-"  
  
Harry went to the library, but the silence was unbearable.

He headed back to his room, which was empty as it had been before. Also Draco's bed was still untouched. Harry walked over to this bed and smelled. He inhaled the wonderful smell and smiled. It almost felt like Draco was there. But Harry knew he wasn't.  
  
He went down to the lake, which was nearly frozen. Harry sat down on a stump and watched the small snow flakes falling down to the cold ground. Harry sighed.

Without Draco everything felt one million times more cold. What was going on here? A few weeks ago Harry had rather slit his throat than sleeping in the same room as _Draco Malfoy_ , but now he'd rather slit his throat than not sleeping in the same room as Draco Malfoy.

Harry shook his head. And now Draco was vanished. Just gone. No one had seen him and Harry had no idea where he was.  
  
He jumped up. Why had he not thought if that earlier? Harry ran up to his room and stormed to his trunk. He searched it through and pulled out a map. He tapped it with his wand and said:

"I solemly swear I am up to no good." Red ink became visible.  
 _Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present you the Marauders Map_.

Harry smiled. It was always so wonderful to see these names flashing up on him, but now he needed to find another important name on the map.

Harry folded the map open and searched for Draco. McGonnagal, Nearly Headless Nick, Mister Filch, but no Draco. No where. Harry searched desperately for him, but he wasn't visible anywhere.  
  
Harry threw the map to his bed frustrated amd groaned. Where the hell was this idiot?

Harry needed to know he was safe. He needed to know he was there.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Draco was tired of it- so tired. He dried his tears and sniffed. Merlin, what was he doing?

He shouldn't fall in love with this stupid guy. That wasn't part of the plan. But Draco was tired of plans too.

He didn't know exactly when, how or why it had happened, but he knew one thing: he was in love with this bloody git.

That was what McGonnagal wanted, wasn't it? Draco rolled his eyes. He slapped himself and screamed into his pillow frustrated.

"I hate you, I hate you, I HATE YOU!", he screamed and punched the pillow into his face. He didn't hate Potter. He hated himself.  
  
His mother was right. She was so right. Draco should talk to Potter, but the problem was that Draco was a fucking coward and he was never brave enough to say what was on his mind.

Since when he was a child, his father told him everything Draco had to do and to think. He never created his own opinions and right now, Draco thought his father might wanted him to stay in his damn bed the whole day and sigh but don't cry because crying was for babies, but his father definitely wouldn't want him to go and talk to Potter.

Draco's mother, yes. His father, no.   
  
After he packed his clothes and took a shower, he went down to the kitchens. On his way there, a few Gryffindors stood in groups in the corridor, so did a lot of Slytherins.

Draco was afraid they would hex him and this time no one would come to rescue him because Potter was the only one who cared about him and right now he didn't care. Draco kept his gaze at the floor and avoided eye contact with the other students.

"My mother told me about this party. Said it was no good.", a boy said and Draco could feel his eyes following him.

Draco felt more uncomfortable than ever before. Normally he had Potter by his side or he was getting breakfast when everyone else did. But now everyone has already finished eating and was standing everywhere.  
  
"Mister Draco is alone now here?", a house elf asked. Draco nodded and sat down.

"Yes.", he said, "As always."

The elf nodded and tapsed away. Draco smiled with sad eyes.

"Mister Draco!", another elf said happily and jumped in the chair next to Draco. He laughed as the elf nearly rolled down again.

"Good morning Keily.", he said smiling.

"How are you?", asked the elf.

"Hmm.", Draco grumbled.

"Oh, Mister Draco you is not looking happy.", the elf's ears fell down sadly. Draco shook his head.

"No, it's fine, thanks.", he said and forced a smile.

"Good. I'm sorry, Mister Draco, but Keily needs to go back to work.", the elf said and jumped to the ground.

Draco sat there and ate in silence. Alone.  
  
He sat on the desk in the Room of Requirement and stared down at the blank paper. He rotated his quill in his left hand and thought about what he could tell his friends.

But there was nothing he wanted to tell them. He had already told Pansy and his mother about the kiss, but he was not looking forward to tell _Blaise_ about that.

Draco kept rotating his quill and his thoughts drifted away. He thought of- why must he? -Potter.

It didn't help to imagine him talking to Weaselette, so Draco pushed the unwanted thought away.

He sighed and lay both unused quill and parchment back on the shelf.   
  
It was late after bedtime, but Draco simply couldn't sleep. The sky was pitch black and everyone in the castle was probably already sleeping.

"Come in."

Draco opened the door and stepped into the office. Professor McGonnagal sat on her desk and read over the rim of her small glasses. She looked up and smiled at Draco.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy. Sit down. Why are you still awake?", she asked.

"I couldn't sleep."

"How are you these days?", the headmistress asked. Draco tried to smile but McGonnagal was not that easy to be fooled.  
  
"It was asked for you.", the headmistress told him, laying her glasses down on her desk. Draco looked at her.

"Did my mother want something?", he asked scared. McGonnagal shook her head.

"No.", she laughed slightly, "Mister Potter asked for you." Draco straightened himself.

"Harry?", he asked with big eyes. A smile hushed over the professor's lips.

"Yes indeed. And he wanted me to deliver you a message.", she said.

"A message?", Draco was confused.

What message? He thought Potter wouldn't want to talk to him. McGonnagal smiled.

"Yes. He wanted me to tell you, that there is nothing between the two of them. And he's missing his doe. No idea what it means, but-"

"He really said that?", Draco asked and his eyes lighted up. McGonnagal nodded.

"He did. He told me to say it exactly like this. I don't know what it's supposed to mean, but I delivered it and that's what he wanted me to."  
Draco stood up.

"Thank you, Professor.", he said and couldn't hold his happiness back.

"Goodnight, Mister Malfoy."

Draco nodded and closed the door.  
  
He ran up to the Room of Requirement, where his clothes were piled on the bed. Draco sat down.

Should he go? What would he say? What if Potter didn't react like Draco wanted to? What if Potter wasn't there? What if-  
DAMN IT!

Draco slapped himself and stood up. He took a deep breath. He was no baby. He could do this. What was he so afraid of anyways?  
  
Draco opened the door to their room carefully. He looked inside and stepped in. Potter lay on his side, his back to Draco.

Draco stood there and smiled. Potter breathed in and out peacefully and Draco could cry right away again. He missed him so much!

Draco hestitated, then tip-toed to his bed and held up the blankets carefully, so that he didn't wake Potter. He slipped inside and lay on his side too. He pressed his stomach against Potter's back and put his left arm around his waist.

Potter mumbled something sleepy and grabbed Draco's hand.

"You're wearing my pyjama.", Draco whispered smiling. Potter didn't open his eyes.

"It smells like you.", he mumbled and pulled Draco closer.  
  
"I'm sorry.", Draco whispered.

Potter turned around and was nose to nose with Draco.

"Don't be sorry for every shit.", he said and smiled.

Draco smiled too and finally Potter closed the space between their lips. Draco melted into the kiss. He missed everything.

His smell, his warmth, his smile, especially his eyes. Potter tasted like sweets and his lips were warm and form against Draco's.

When he pulled away, he smiled, a smile that made his eyes lighten up and Draco fell safe. Safe and loved.

"Draco.", Potter said quietly.

"Hm?", Draco asked.

"Will you now tell me what memory you chose?" Draco's hand on Potter's waist twitched slightly, but he nodded.

"Yeah.", he said. His throat was dry and he thought he couldn't speak, but he forced the words out anyways.  
  
"It was you.", he said. Potter looked him in the eyes, didn't blink, didn't breathe... didn't leave.

"Me?", he asked finally.

"Yes. Our kiss."

Potter was still here. Draco could feel him. He wasn't leaving. Maybe he didn't want to leave.

"After we kissed, I didn't care about anything else. It felt like I was safe and like I had a true friend." Potter cut him off:

"You _have_ a friend!"

"Now I know. Everything went so fast and I had no time of thinking that it would probably be only a joke or not on purpose and-"

"It was.", Potter said, "It was on purpose and it definitely wasn't a joke." Draco smiled.

"My happiness depends on you.", he said.

"And so does mine.", Potter answered and kissed Draco again.  
  
"Why did you take Dreamless Sleep?", Potter asked after they lay there for a long time, not talking. Draco looked at him. He didn't think he was ready to tell Potter this.

"I...", he started, but had no idea what exactly to say. Potter nodded.

"Alright. Now, goodnight.", he said. Draco froze.

"Potter, I-"

"Shht.", Potter said and lay a finger on Draco's lips and smiled.

Draco realxed a bit, because Potter was still smiling at that was all that counted right now.

Potter turned around, his back to Draco again and pulled Draco's arm back over his waist. Draco slided closer and snuggled against Potter. Draco closed his eyes.  
  
"In my dreams...", Draco whispered and hoped Potter was still awake. And he was.

"In you dreams...?", he repeated sleepy.

"I dreamt of you. And me.", Draco told him hesitantly. Potter turned around.

"What?", he asked.

"We were... you know...", Draco swallowed.

"We were?" Draco could scream now. Potter knew exactly what he meant.

"Potter, we were fucking!", he said and rolled his eyes. Potter slided back an inch.

"Really?", he asked and Draco saw something in his eyes he couldn't identify. He nodded and shrugged.  
  
In that moment, the bells outside were beating midnight.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The bells were beating midnight.

Harry and Draco lay in Harry's bed, facing each other and waiting for the bells to stop. As they did, Harry looked into the wonderful grey eyes of Draco.

"Maybe...", he said, "Maybe your dream will become true tonight..." Draco looked at him.

"Will it?", he asked and Harry could hear hope in his voice.  
"Merry Christmas, Draco.", he smiled and kissed him.

"Merry Christmas, Potter." Draco cupped Harry's cheeks with his warm hands. Harry could feel Draco shaking.  
  
They sat up unsure. Draco ran his hands slowly yet surely up the thighs he was currently knelt between, savouring the shiver than ran through the body they were attached to.

He repeated the action, his hands sliding that bit higher, and fingers reached up to thread into his hair, gripping gently as if Harry were trying to ground himself, stop himself floating away.  
  
"It's always been you.", Harry whispered.

Draco took the last step then, and tipped his head so their lips met softly, lightly. Harry then suddenly pushed Draco against the mattress and closed the distance between them quickly, hungrily now, as they both felt that need swell in their chests, a void begging to be filled.  
  
Their lips met with bruising force, Harry's tongue slipping through Draco's lips, as they brought themselves as close as possible, their chests' pushing against each other, hands roaming each other's bodies.

Harry's hand felt around the edge of his shirt, before plunging underneath, feeling every forbidden curve. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, pulling their groins together.  
  
They both moaned as they felt their hardening lengths through the fabric of their pyjamas.  
Harry took hold of Draco's hips and slowly moved them together, crating greater friction.  
  
Draco grabbed the sides of Harry's face, and roughly brought their lips back together, passion over taking Harry as all his senses were filled with the smell, and taste, of Draco.

Carefully, Harry adjusted Draco in his lap, so their groins rubbed together perfectly, their chests and stomach pressed together.  
  
They both moaned louder as they felt each others erection pressing into their own, their breathing speed up and body heat engulfing them.

Moving against each other, Harry started to move their hips faster, picking up speed as they both felt their climaxes approaching.  
  
Tongues entwining, bodies moving against each other, Harry cried out as they came together, Draco groaning deeply against his mouth.

They both breathed heavily as they felt waves of pleasure wash over them, but did not let go of each other.  
  
They lay there together, for a long time, not speaking, merely continuing to look into each others eyes.

Harry felt that something was different and now, he knew what it was. Draco laying next to him like this, his hand on Harry's bare waist, their legs entwined and Draco breathing heavily, Harry knew exactly what was different.  
  
"Draco?", he asked carefully.

"Yes?"

Harry swallowed. It was nor easy for him to tell Draco this, but they had shared so much. They spoke about their past and the war and everything and Harry needed Draco to know it.

"Nothi-", he said, but the moment Draco looked at him, his grey eyes reflecting the moonlight, Harry couldn't hold it back anymore.

"What is it, Potter?", Draco asked and furrowed his brow.

"I...", Harry breathed out, "I love you."  
  
Draco froze. Harry could've slapped himself. He was so stupid! Why did he say this now? He ruined everything! Harry hated himself, Draco must hate Harry and-

"I love you too."

 _WHAT?_ Harry looked at Draco, who started laughing.

This was a joke. Of course it was! Draco would never love Harry! Harry felt so stupid!

"Stop being so suspicious, Potty. I said it and I meant it. Don't be so shocked.", Draco said. Harry couldn't trust his ears. His jaw dropped. This was a joke. It needed to be.

"Now close your mouth, baby-boy.", Draco smiled and kissed Harry again. Harry still stared at him, his eyes wide open.

"You do?", he asked.

"I do.", Draco said, "I do love you." Harry smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Draco?", Harry whispered.

Draco groaned and buried his face in Harry's chest. Harry tangled his fingers in Draco's silky hair and smiled.

Harry was obsessed with Draco's hair. It was so wonderfully soft and felt so good gliding though Harry's fingers.

"Draco, we need to get up.", Harry whispered. Draco rubbed his cheek on Harry's bare chest and shook his head sleepy.

"Don't want to.", he mumbled. Harry laughed.

"Come on, dear. We have to."

Draco opened his eyes and looked up at Harry.

"Did you just call me _dear_?", he asked smirking. Harry blushed.

"Yeah... well...", he stumbled. Draco smiled and kissed Harry's chest.  
  
"Alright.", he said and say up. He leaned down and kissed Harry again and then stood up.

"Let's go and go to stupid McGonnagal." Harry laughed and sat up too.

"We have to go.", he said and kissed Draco's neck.

"Why? Because the holidays are over and we have classes?", Draco scoffed and Harry laughed.

"Yes. Exactly.", he said laughing and kissed Draco again.

"Stupid.", Draco said.

"What?"

"Classes."

Harry smiled.

"You only want to stay in here with me the whole day long.", Harry said.

"Yup.", Draco said grinning. Harry laughed and shook his head.

"You're mad."

"You drive me mad.", Draco smirked. Harry laughed again and stood up.  
  
He showered, this time he didn't lock the door on purpose. He hoped Draco would come in and he did.

But he didn't stare at Harry or did something that could make Harry uncomfortable, he undressed himself, what made Harry blush, and stood in front of the mirror, washed his face and combed his hair.

Harry watched him while he scrubbed his back with the soap. Draco smiled into the mirror as he saw Harry watching him and Harry looked away quickly. Draco laughed.

"If you'd like to touch this, Potter, come out and do so.", he said smirking. Harry shook his head.  
  
"Oh, come on, Potty-baby. I have to go to classes because of you." Harry looked at him.

"You don't go to classes because of _me_. You go to classes because of your N.E.W.T.s and because the teachers wouldn't like it if you don't come.", he said.

"No. I go because of you.", Draco repeated smiling. Harry shook his head and grinned.

"And don't call me _Potty-baby_.", he said and Draco put hair gel into his hair.

"I know you like it.", he said. Harry's cheeks burned again.

Yes, indeed. He liked it.

"Yeah, okay, I do. But don't call me like that when others are around." Draco laughed.

"I won't.", he promised.  
  
Harry finally stepped out of the shower and hugged Draco from behind.

"Noo! Potter, you idiot! Now I'm wet!", he whined.

"Oh, shut up little baby.", Harry laughed and released Draco.

"You're insane.", Draco shook his head.

"True." Harry cried himself with a towel and dried Draco as well.

"Thanks.", Draco said. Harry nodded.  
  
"Harry!", he heard Hermione crying happily. Draco rolled his eyes. Harry looked at him.

"You want to go?", he asked.

"Yes, please.", Draco answered.

Harry nodded and the blonde beauty walked into the classroom, taking care of bumping into Ron.

Ron looked after Draco with an outraged expression and followed Hermione towards Harry. Hermione threw her arms around Harry and hugged him tightly.

"Hermione.", he laughed, "You're choking me." Hermione let go of him and flushed.

"I'm sorry.", she said and smiled.

"Hey mate. Good to see you.", Ron said and Harry smiled.

"Ron. Don't be so unemotional.", Hermione said. Ron laughed and they walked into the classroom.  
  
This lesson was awful. Harry had to stare hat Draco all the damn time, because he knew how Draco looked without these school robes on.

Harry always found these robes ugly, but Draco somehow managed it to look strangely good in them. Or only Harry thought he was looking good in them, he wasn't sure about that.

And Harry wanted to rip these robes off Draco so badly, but he couldn't. Harry sighed.

"What's wrong?", Hermione asked with a worried look. Harry rolled his eyes. He completely forgot how annoyingly easy to worry Hermione was.

"Nothing.", he said, "Everything is alright."

Hermione nodded and continued writing down her notes.  
  
After the lesson, Harry sent Hermione and Ron to go without him, he would follow later, because he needed to check something.

After everyone has left the classroom and the corridor was deserted, Harry grabbed Draco by the back of his robes and pulled him into the next broom cupboard.

He pinned Draco against the wall and kissed him hardly. Draco moaned and Harry smiled into the kiss.

"Potty, what the devil are you doing?", Draco asked, but still smiled.

"Kissing you, what else?"

Draco rolled his eyes.

"So I noticed. But weren't you the one who said we need to go to our classes?", he remembered Harry, who laughed.

"Yes, I were. But now shut up.", he answered and Draco smirked.

"Make me.", he said.

"Oh, I will, but you might moan a little.", Harry said.  
  
Draco grinned and opened the door of the cupboard. He took a hold of Harry's hand and dragged him along the corridor.

Harry then caught up with him and pinned him against the wall again. Draco spun them around and smirked again.

Harry found it was torture to stand there, so close to Draco, his back against a wall and Draco's warm breath against his lips and not being allowed to touch him. Draco seemed to notice this and his smirk widened.

"You regret that you didn't use the chance and touched me this morning, don't you?", he asked happily. Harry smiled.

"I do. Because you are so damn hot.", he answers and kissed Draco.

Harry thrust his fingers though Draco's hair and rested them there, Draco lay his hand on Harry's arse. They stood there in the middle of the deserted corridor and kissed, groping ass and hair.  
  
Harry could hear books being dropped to the stone floor not far away.

He pulled away and Draco and Harry looked up the corridor.

Ron was standing there, his mouth wide open and his books lying in front of him. Harry looked from Ron back to Draco, who looked like he was about to faint.

Harry swallowed and his heart beat faster. Blood was running into his head. The three of them stood there frozen. Ron was about to faint, Draco was about to faint and Harry could faint twice.

He knew Draco didn't want anyone to know because _people will talk_ and shit. But now it was too late. Ron had seen them and there was no chance of making it unseen.  
  
Out of Ron's open mouth came words at last.  
"H- Harry... _Malfoy_?", he asked and sounded like he tried to understand what he had just seen- what they just did. Harry swallowed again.

"Ron?", he asked and walked towards him, but Ron made one step back.

Harry's heart stopped for a moment and he thought Ron would run away, but Ron just bent down and picked up his books again. He held them close to his chest and stared at Harry and Draco. Draco was still even more pale than he used to be.

"Ron, let me explain.", Harry said nervously. Draco stepped closer to him again and Harry felt brave again.  
  
Ron still didn't say anything.

"You don't have to explain, Harry.", he said finally, "As long as you're happy..."

It seemed to cost Ron all his courage to say this and Harry was endlessly grateful for it. He smiled and was even more relieved, when the corner of Ron's mouth twitched up a bit.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?", Draco asked and Harry heard the fear in his voice, so he took Draco's hand. Ron stared at their hands, then up to Draco's face, then to Harry's and nodded.

"I will keep my mouth shut.", he said.

Harry breathed out. _Thank god!_  
  
"Can I tell Hermione?", Ron asked. Harry looked at Draco, who shrugged nervously.

"I'd like to do that myself.", Harry answered and Ron nodded again.

"Alright. We need to go to class now.", Draco said. Harry looked at him and Ron cleared his throat.

"Yes. I forgot my book in the classroom, I'm going to look for it and then I'll catch up with you, Harry.", he said and hushed back to the room they just came from.

Harry and Draco looked after him until the door finally closed. Draco breathed out.

"What the fuck?", he asked and looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry.", Harry said and Draco glared at him.

"What did I tell you?", he asked.

"Right. Sorry... I mean-" Draco laughed.

"You're so cute, Potty.", he said and kissed Harry on his cheek. Harry smiled.

"We'll see us in greenhouse two.", Draco whispered and kissed Harry again.

"See you.", Harry said and watched Draco walking down the corridor. He turned around and smiled at Harry, before he rounded a corner and vanished out of sight.  
  
Harry sighed happily and turned to the classroom door, who swung open and Ron stepped out.

He still looked like he would vomit every second, but he looked less shocked. Harry didn't know what to say when Ron caught up with him.

They just walked side by side without saying a word and without looking at each other. Harry tried to say something, but it came nothing but hot air. Just before they reached the next classroom, Ron turned to Harry.

"What was the deal with you and Ginny? Was it because of _him_?" Ron spoke the word "him" in a tone like Draco spoke about Ginny.

"No. Not at first. I don't know.", Harry answered.

He really had no idea what had been going on in his brain, but he knew now, that he wanted to be with Draco, not Ginny.

"Okay. Does she know?", Ron asked, his hand in the doorknob. Harry furrowed his brow.

"Hm?", he asked and Ron gave him a meaningful look.  
  
"Oh, no, she doesn't. The last time we spoke there was nothing special about me and Draco.", Harry explained.

" _Draco_ , mhm. Alright.", Ron said deprecatingly.

"Ron, if you have a problem with it, tell me.", Harry said annoyed.

"No. I don't have a problem with you being gay."

"I'm not gay. It's... only him.", Harry said and scratched the back of his head.

It was hard to explain. Harry never felt something for other boys apart from Draco. He was the only one.

"So, you're Malfoysexual.", Ron smiled. Harry laughed.

"Yeah. You'd call it like that.", he said. Ron laughed too.

"Good. Well, I don't have a problem with you being Malfoysexual... it's _Malfoy_ I have a problem with."

"Ron, I'm sorry. I know you don't like him and out of coincidence I know that he doesn't like you. But will you two please forget about that for a second? Because I'm really badly in love with him, Ron."  
  
In this moment, the classroom door burst open and Hermione stuck her head out.

"Who are you in love with?", she asked. Harry and Ron froze and stared at her.

"Hey, boys!", she said and snipped with her finger in front of their faces. Harry blinked irritated.

"W- How much have you heard?", he asked.

"Only that you're in love with someone. Come on, Harry. I'm your best friend. Don't you think I noticed you walking around like happily ever after? Tell me. Is it Ginny?", she asked excitedly.

Ron made a movement to shut Hermione the fuck up, but she had already said it.

"No! Hermione, no! It's not Ginny. Never again!", Harry answered loudly and turned to Ron.

"Sorry.", he added apologizing. Ron nodded.

"Harry, I... sorry. I didn't know. I just thought... Who else then?", Hermione asked more carefully. Harry sighed.

"Can talk about this later, Hermione?", he asked with a pleading look.

"But-"

" _Please_.", Harry repeated and Hermione nodded.

"Yes. Of course.", she said defeated.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, nodded and followed Hermione into the classroom. The teacher looked at them.

"Excuse us, that we're late. Ron forgot his book in the other room and we had to go back.", Harry explained sorry.

The teacher nodded wordlessly and Harry sat down next to Neville, who grinned happily at him.

Harry smiled, rolled his eyes at Ron, who had to sit next to a Ravenclaw and rolled his eyes too. Harry snickered and payed attention after the teacher looked at him sternly.  
  
"Goodness, this lesson was _horrible_!", Ron said as he, Harry and Hermione left the classroom in the middle of fifteen other laughing students.

"It was.", Harry agreed nodding.

"I'm so hungry. Let's hurry.", Ron said.

Harry laughed and they both looked at Hermione, who didn't say anything since they had talked before class and looked straight ahead, not paying attention on what Harry and Ron talked about.

"Mione?", Ron asked and lay his arm around her shoulder. She looked at him expressionless.

"Hm?", she asked. Harry's brow furrowed.

"Everthring alright?", he asked worried.

"Oh, yes, of course.", Hermione said and put Ron's hand away from her shoulder.

"I just thought I'd be important enough for you to tell me who you're in love with, but it's alright.", she said and stormed away.

"Hermione-", Harry said, but she rounded a corner and vanished.  
  
Ron looked at Harry, shrugged and then they both ran after her. On the next corridor they caught up with her. Harry grabbed her wrist.

"Hermione, wait.", he said and looked around. Four younger students walked past them and shot Harry curious looks 

"Can we talk? Alone?", Harry asked. Hermione hesitated, then nodded.

"Good.", Harry smiled and they went up to Ron's room, which he had to share with an annoying Hufflepuff who desperately wanted to be Ron's friend so he could hang out with Harry and who gave Ron cookies every morning and Ron actually liked him a bit, but only because of the cookies.

Now, he wasn't in there, so they had the room for them alone. They sat down on Ron's bed and Hermione looked expectantly at Harry, who felt strangely nervous. He breathed out and closed his eyes, practicing what he could say next.  
  
"I...", he started. Hermione's eyes widened and she looked like she'd burst if Harry wouldn't tell her now.

"Hermione, I want you to know that I do this because, as you already know, because I am deeply in love and I want you not to freak out. Please.", Harry said and after Hermione nodded agreeing, he continued.

"It's- it's really hard for me to tell you this." He breathed out heavily again and closed his eyes once more.

"Okay, alright.", he told himself and felt Ron's comforting hand on his shoulder and Harry felt immediately stronger.

"I'm in love with Draco.", Harry's voice shook and Hermione's jaw fell down.

Harry had to smile. All the pressure was gone now. And Harry was satisfied with himself to make Hermione wordless like this.

She sat there with her mouth wide open and a disbelieving look on her face and stared at Harry. Ron and Harry shot themselves a look, which said _What the hell?!_  
  
After a while, Hermione blinked.

"You? _Malfoy_?", she asked.

Harry nodded and Ron chuckled. Harry and Hermione turned their heads to look at him questioning.

"That was exactly my reaction.", Ron explained shrugging.

And he was right, only Harry felt different. When Ron had found out, Harry was shocked and feared and he didn't know what Draco would say about this.

Now, Harry could control if he wanted to tell Hermione or not, he felt more confident because Ron was by his side and he knew that Draco had not _that_ of a problem with it.  
  
"How did you find out?", Hermione asked. Ron looked at Harry, who gave him with one look the permission to tell Hermione.

"I caught them kissing when I got back to get my book.", Ron told Hermione, who clapped her hands on her cheeks.

"You did?", she asked Ron, but didn't wait for an answer. She looked at Harry.

"You were?", she asked even more surprised,

"Kissing, I mean?"

Harry nodded.

"Wow.", Hermione said. She didn't say it impressed, she said it shocked.

"That's what took you two so long!", she concluded amd Harry and Ron nodded again.

"Oh, Harry.", Hermione shook her head slowly.  
  
"Not good?", Harry asked and bitterly hoped that she would say it _was_ good. And he could count on Hermione.

"Everything that makes you happy is good, Harry.", she said and tried to smile.

"You don't like him either, do you?", Harry asked and of course he already knew the answer.

She had punched Draco in the face- of course she didn't like him!

"It's- I don't know.", Hermione answered. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Tell the truth.", he said.

"Yes, okay. I don't like him.", she finally admitted.

"Wow.", Harry didn't say it impressed either, he said it taken aback.

"Harry, I'm sorry, but after all it's still Malfoy.", she said and Ron nodded agreeing.

"Yeah, mate, she's right. He's still the same selfish slimy git.", he said. Harry stood up furiously.

"He's not! What do you know about him?", he asked angrily. Hermione glared at him and Harry could see that she was angry now too, but as good as Harry knew Hermione, she would hold her anger back.

"What do _you_ know about him?", she asked with rising temper.

Harry didn't know what to say. And he wanted to say so much. There were so many things they didn't know.

For example that Harry and Draco talked every night. Or that Harry and Draco had sex. Or that Harry teached Draco how to produce a Patronus. Or anything else they had done.

Harry thought of Draco, his shining eyes as Harry told him he loved him and the smile that formed on Draco's lips as he said it back. Harry got goosebumps.  
  
"Hermione, I know more about him than you think.", Harry finally answered. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You do? Why? Because you share a room with him?", she asked and Harry shook his head.

"No. Listen, I can't tell you, okay? I promised Draco I won't tell anyone."

"You did?", Ron asked and Harry nodded.

"I did.", he answered, "And Hermione, you said everything that makes me happy is good, so why can't you just be happy for me? Only because you hate Draco it doesn't mean that I need to hate him too, alright? I mean, I always felt something for him, but it was not normal for me and I felt like I needed to prove the opposite, so I bullied him."

"Harry, _he_ bullied _you_.", Hermione said.  
  
"He did, but I did too. We both were idiots but we both acted out of the same reason. His father-", Harry's voice broke and he wondered why he couldn't even talk about _Draco's_ father.

Harry knew Draco didn't like to talk about his father, but Harry never had a problem with it, but now that Harry saw how much pain Draco had felt because of Lucius, it was strange.

It was strange to talk normal about the man that made the love of Harry's life cry. Draco had never cried before in front of Harry and then that had talked about his dad and Draco had sobbed into Harry's shirt and Harry had rubbed his back and petted his hair.  
  
"His father", Harry repeated, "put Draco under pressure that he had to marry a rich pureblood woman and they will have pureblood children and all this Malfoy-shit, and so Draco thought he was mot allowed to have feelings for me. And he bullied me. We both thought it was false to fall in love and so we learned to hate each other." Hermione nodded slowly.

"Could it be possible that you're under the influence of a spell or something?", Hermione suggested and Harry shook his head.

"No. The day after I'd kissed him, I met with Madame Pomfrey and she said I was alright."

"Harry, I'm sorry. You're right. I mean, if that's really what you want-"

"It is!", Harry cut her off excitedly and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Then I think it's good. The most important thing is that you're happy.", she continued and forced a smile.

Harry was relieved. He looked at Ron, expecting him to say something.

"Yeah, me as well. I Don't have a problem with you being Malfoysexual."

Hermione gave him a questioning look, but Ron ignored her.

"I really like you, Harry, and if you like him, I can try to understand.", Ron said smiling. Harry smiled too.

"Thank you, Ron.", he said.  
  
Hermione clapped in her hands and stood up.

"Boys, we need to go to herbology. Professor Sprout won't be too grateful if we're late again.", she said and Ron and Harry followed her out of the room.

They hurried down to greenhouse two, where the whole class was still waiting outside. Harry breathed out relieved and the three of them joined Neville, Seamus amd Dean.

"Hey, where have you been?", Seamus asked.

"Oh, we were at my room, just hanging out.", Ron said and Harry nodded convincing.

"Ah.", Seamus replied and turned back to Dean, who smiled at him and took his hand.  
  
Professor Sprout came walking towards them, thought the crowd of students and opened the door.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus and Dean walked in after her and Neville sat down with Seamus and Dean on the very top of the long table.

He eyed the professor admiring and she smiled at him friendly. Professor Sprout was Neville's absolute favourite teacher and herbology was Neville's absolute favourite class and this was the class he was best in.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Draco sighed happily as he woke up, finding Potter's hair tickling his nose and Potter's head on Draco's chest.

Draco smiled and kissed Potter on the forehead. He mumbled something sleepy. Draco laughed and cupped Potter's face with his hands.

"Potty.", he whispered.

"Hmm?", Potter answered sleepy.

"You're drooling.", Draco answered and forced back his smile.

Potter whipped the drool of his cheek and Draco's chest and opened his eyes slowly.

"Sorry.", he said and smiled tiredly. Draco kissed him.  
  
Potter ran his finger carefully over one big scar on Draco's chest. Draco realised, that Potter noticed the scar for the first time now. He looked up at Draco with big green eyes.

"That was me.", he said ruefully. Draco didn't answer.

"Draco, that-"

"Shht. Shut up.", Draco said gently.

"It's not your fault."

"It is.", Potter disagreed, shaking his head.

"No. It isn't. You didn't know what this spell did and you hated me. And you had more than enough reasons to do so. I was horrible.", Draco said.

He and Potter had talked about the Half-Blood Prince before one night and Potter had also told him about the spells in the book.

"You weren't.", Potter answered. Draco laughed weakly.

"I was. Admit it.", he said.

"Yeah, okay, you were a bit.", Potter smiled and Draco kissed him again.  
  
He ran his thumb over Potter's new hickey and smiled.

"My mother wanted to invite my friends to the Manor.", he said. Potter looked up at him and smiled.

"Okay.", he said.

"After the school year.", Draco continued,

"And I wanted you to come with me."

Potter smiled and kissed Draco's chest.

"Of course I will.", he said happily and Draco was pleased to see his eyes lighting like that. He kissed Potter on his cheek.

"Does your parents know about us?", Potter asked. Draco froze.

"No. My mother knows that we kissed and the Patronus but she doesn't know that it's official now. I wanted to tell her and dad when we go there.", he answered.

Potter smiled and kissed Draco, who stood up to shower.  
  
Draco finished, got dressed and went back into their room. Potter sat on his desk, music was playing from some strange box and Potter was humming along with the singer.

"What is this?", Draco asked, bent over and kissed Potter on his cheek.

"That's a Muggle singer called Elvis.", he answered smiling.

" _Elvis_?, Draco repeated.

"Yes. Elvis Presley.", Potter said and nodded.

He turned the music louder and Draco had to say, this Elvis wasn't that bad.

" _Number forty-seven said to number three_  
 _You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see_  
 _I sure would be delighted with your company. Come on and do the Jailhouse Rock with me.", he sung._  
  
They went down together for breakfast in the Great Hall. Draco was nervous to show up in the Hall after months, but Potter insisted on eating there and literally dragged him down there.

"Please, Potter, you can go, I want to eat in the kitchens and to be honest, I don't really fancy sitting with your friends.", he said and Potter stopped walking. He looked at Draco, who didn't move a muscle.

"I won't let you eat alone.", he said.

"Then come with me.", Draco answered and smiled questioning. Potter smiled and shook his head.  
  
"You're impossible.", he laughed, "Why don't you want to eat in the Hall?"

"Because I have to sit alone and people will stare at me with their death glares because they hate me and after yesterday, they hate me even more. Or I have to sit with you and your friends and I can't stand them. I can't stand Weasel or Granger or Longbottom the idiot. I can't stand any of them and they can't stand me. Or you and me sit alone and I can't stand that either. I love to eat with you and without you it feels lonely, but if you and me sit at the same table as your friends and you're not allowed to talk to them, I would hurt you and them because they would think that you prefer me- what you do, but...- and I would hate myself even more.", Draco finished, taking a breath.  
  
Potter didn't say anything at first and looked as though he was thinking of his answer.

"Alright, you got me. Let's go.", he finally said and they walked hand in hand to the kitchens.

As they entered the kitchens, three house elves stormed towards them and greeted both of them happily.

"Mister Harry Potter. You are back. How wonderful. Mister Draco couldn't stand eating without you.", one elf said.

Draco shook his head embarrassed. Potter smiled at him and Draco felt himself blushing, but tried to cover it up with shaking his head.

"You did?", Potter asked smirking. Draco still shook his head.

"Not true, sir. Mister Draco cried when you weren't there.", a second elf said.

"Aww, really, did you?", Potter asked and looked at Draco, who blushed hardly and stopped shaking his head.  
  
"Aww, love, that's so cute.", Potter said smiling and hugged Draco.

Draco buried his face in Potter's shoulder and smiled. He inhaled the smell of Potter's school robe, in which he looked like a messy little child. His tie was loose, his hair was as ruffled as ever and his robe hung down on one shoulder.

"Don't call me cute.", Draco said, still smiling.

"You are.", Potter replied and looked at Draco.

"You are.", he repeated and Draco closed Potter's lips with his own.  
  
They pulled away and sat down at their table while the house elves conjured their breakfast. Draco enjoyed eating with Potter again, he kind of missed it.

"And, what are we doing today?", Potter asked and swallowed his bread.

"I don't know.", Draco answered shrugging,

"Let's see what the day might bring."

Potter smiled and sipped his juice.

"Will you eat with me and my friends tomorrow?", he asked. Draco didn't know what to answer to that.  
  
He really didn't want to sit with them. And he was sure that they definitely didn't want to sit with him.

It would be the easiest if Draco would just stay away from them until their coming-out cooled down a bit.

This morning, as they walked down to the kitchens, many students were shooting him and Potter looks that made even Draco flinch and he had had to see these faces for seven years already.

Even with Potter he didn't feel very safe, because- yes sure, the others had respect of Potter, but he couldn't be around Draco all the time. Draco noticed he still hadn't answered Potter's question and that he still looked at Draco expectantly.  
  
"Um... I dont know. We'll see.", he said finally and scratched the back of his head. Potter nodded.

"Alright.", he said coldly and continued eating, avoiding Draco's eye.

Draco felt awful. He didn't want it to sound like he _hated_ Potter's friends, but he just did.

He wanted to like them at least for Potter - Alright, Draco admitted it, it was ridiculous to still call him Potter, but it was a habit.

Draco didn't like now them and he knew he would never like them as much as they would never like him. But Draco really felt like someone hammered one billion knives into his heart.

He hated to see Potter like this, all sad and angry and poking into his bread with his finger.  
  
Draco reached with his hand over the table and grabbed Harry's hand, that lay next to his plate on the table. Potter looked at Draco, who smiled sadly and Potter smiled too. He even bent over and kissed Draco.

"I'm sorry.", he said, "I know you're not ready for this and I know that you think they hate you-"

"They do hate me.", Draco added.

"Yeah, they may hate you a little, but I swear to Merlin, they would pull themselves together for me."  
  
"Even Weaselette?", Draco asked.

He still didn't manage to say her real name.

"To be honest, I don't know. Maybe she will, maybe she won't. But if you want to, I can talk to her ans tell her that I didn't broke up with her because of you. Then she will have no reason for attaching you.", Potter suggested.

Draco knew he just wanted to help, but somehow all Draco felt was pure jealously. He knew that Potter loved him and didn't like Weaselette anymore, but some part of his brain always screamed the opposite. He sighed.  
  
"No, you don't have to. I can stand that little pain in the neck. She's like vermin, you know.", Draco said and Potter raised one eyebrow.

"You only need to use pesticide on her and she'll shrink.", Draco explained and Potter started laughing.

"Seriously?", he asked coughed loudly. Draco smiled and blushed.

"And in this case the pesticide is our love.", Potter smiled and kissed Draco again.

"It is.", Draco said.  
  
They finished their breakfast and left the kitchens. On the way to the library, where both of them wanted to study and revise, Weasley and Granger crossed their paths.

"Harry.", Granger smiled brightly and hugged Potter.

Her bushy hair was into a ponytail. Behind her, Weasley was standing with an expressionless face.

As Granger let go of Potter, she looked at Draco, didn't say anything and stepped back.

"Alright, mate?", Weasley asked and clapped Potter on the shoulder.

Potter smiled and Weasley looked at Draco. His red hair pained Draco's eyes.  
  
"Malfoy.", Weasley said with a not-even-close sneer.

Draco laughed inside. Weasley needed practice in sneering. Of course, if he wouldn't be _Weasley_ Draco would have teached him, but no.

Draco nodded wordlessly at Weasel and Granger, then looked at his roommate and boyfriend. If felt too good to say that. _Boyfriend_. Wonderful! He kissed Potter on the cheek and Potter smiled blushing.  
  
"So...", Granger said and rubbed her palms together. Draco saw that she was pretty uncomfortable with the situation and he smirked. Mission accomplished.

"So, where are you two going?", she asked.

"Library.", Potter answered.

Draco just stood next to him and didn't say a word.

"Nice. We're going to the lake.", Granger said, but Weasley shook his head.

"But, Mione, you said we're going the library. You wanted to learn, remeber?", he asked confused and Granger crunched her teeth.

She hissed something incomprehensible to the red haired looser and smiled forcibly at Potter and Draco.

"Yeah, right. I'm such am idiot. I totally forgot. Do you care if we join you?", she asked in a fake friendly tone and put on a fake plastic smile.

Draco enjoyed the ridiculous play. If this would be in a theatre, he wouldn't even pay two sickles for it. Draco shook his head snorting.  
  
"What?", Granger snapped at him.

"Hermione!", Potter snapped back with a stern look before Draco could even answer.

She shrugged and they walked towards the library. Draco walked next to Potter in silence, while Potter talked to Granger and Weasley.

Every now and then, Potter turned tuned to Draco, smiled, Draco fake-smiled too and Potter kissed him, turned back to his friends and kept talking. Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
The way to the library never seemed to be that far. Draco couldn't stand these two people.

At least Potter was sometimes kissing him, what felt like a little plaster on Draco's big, big wound. But it still was a little plaster and didn't help much. Draco sighed once again as they sat down on an empty table.

Madame Pince already stormed over to them and talked to Granger and recommended books, she greeted Weasley with a big friendly smile and gave him a cookie, with the words:

"But not in here, boy."

And winked. She smiled at Potter and asked him how he felt lately and how school was. Then, she looked at Draco, snorted, turned around and left, not saying a word.  
  
Draco sneered after her, opened his book annoyed and started reading. He ignored Potter's two abnormally idiotic friends looking at him as Potter grabbed Draco's hand under the table.

Draco smiled without looking up from his book and squeezed the warm hand softly. Potter then opened his book too and the four of them sat there in silence, revising a lot of the stuff they had learnt that year already.  
  
After a long time, Draco breathed out exhausted and looked at Potter to find him quickly looking back down at his book and blushing. Draco smiled.

"Potty, I think I'll go to our room and take a shower, alright?", he asked. Potter nodded smiling.

"Of course. But taking the shower after I came up too, would be even cleverer.", he answered smirking and winked. Draco smirked too.

"You mean after you went down.", he grinned and kissed Potter on his lips.

Then, Draco looked at Granger and Weasel, who looked at them with shocked looks.  
  
Weasley seemed like he would vomit and Granger looked as if she would like to punch Draco in the face. Draco laughed and swung his bag over his shoulder.

  
He walked out smirking. On his way to his room, he passed many students in the corridors standing in groups and talking and laughing. Every time Draco passed them, Draco earned cold looks.  
  
"Yeah, that's a shame. Would have been so nice to...", as the girl who spoke saw Draco shuffling by, she stopped in mid-sentence and nodded with her head in his direction.

Her friends turned around and laughed. Draco wanted to ignore them, but it was not that easy.

"Is little Draco alone here?", a brown haired girl asked mockingly. Draco kept his head down and rolled his eyes.

"Now there's no daddy that can rescue you.", said the first girl.

Now, Draco looked at them with an even colder look than any of these girls could ever have managed. Year-long exercise. But before Draco could answer, he heard a familiar voice from behind him and breathed out relieved.

"I'm his daddy and I'm going to save him!", Potter said. The girls stared at him.  
  
"Oh, look, it's Harry Potter.", a third girl said.

"Potter, you don't want to be seen with this scum.", the brown haired girl said and the others laughed mean.

"Fuck all of you!", Potter said angrily.

Now even Draco stared at him. Potter had never said this before to a _girl_. Draco was astonished.

But before anything else could be said from any of them, the first girl pulled out her wand and pointed it at Draco's chest.  
  
Draco blinked and a blue light shot towards him. The girl had conjured a wordless charm, but nothing hit him.

Draco heard a shriek from the girls and they ran away. He was confused and everything had happened so fast, but Draco now realised what had happened.  
  
The girl wanted to curse Draco, but Potter ran between them and the charm had hit himself.

As the girls had seen who they had actually hit, they ran away. Potter lay on the floor, his eyes closed and he was shaking slightly. Draco's heart beat loudly.

He needed Madame Pomfrey! Draco took out his wand with a shaking hand and conjured Potter into the air. Next to him, Draco walked up to the hospital wing.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey!", Draco shouted as he entered the hospital.

"Madame!"

"I'm coming!", the healer announced back.

She stepped out from behind a curtain and as she saw an unconscious Potter, she didn't even ask.

"Bring him to the bed over here.", she said, pointing on one bed with grey blankets, that looked just like every other bed in the room.

Draco did as he was told and carefully lay Potter down. Madame Pomfrey came hurried to them and gave Potter a strange looking potion. Draco didn't want to ask what potion this was.  
  
"So.", Madame Pomfrey said and stemmed her hands in her hips.

"What happened to him this time?", she sighed and shook her head.

"He tried to defend me.", Draco told her shortly and she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but what _exactly_ happened?"

"Um... a few girls wanted to attack me and Potter stood between us and the curse hit him."

Madame Pomfrey nodded slowly.

"Well. Do you want to stay with your _boyfriend_?", she asked and narrowed her eyes.

Draco noticed the repulsive undertone the healer used as she said the word "boyfriend" and a shiver went down Draco's spine.

"From where do you know that?", he asked. Pomfrey snorted.

"Seriously, boy? Every teacher is talking about you two. _The Chosen one and a Death Eater_. That would also give a good headline for the Prophet. But it's not my favourite thing to do- gossiping. So, do you want to stay?", she answered.

Draco still wasn't comforted.

"Every teacher?", he repeated and Pomfrey nodded in response.

Draco suddenly felt nervous. _Every teacher?_ EVERY TEACHER! He stepped back and shook his head.

"No.", he answered, "I'd rather not stay."

And he hurried out of the hospital wing, over the field to the lake. It was early February and no wonder that no one was down there.

Draco settled down on a icy cold stone and looked across the nearly frozen lake. He sighed.

Why was he freaking out anyways?

Just because Madame Pomfrey and literally ever other teacher knew about him and Harry Potter.

And just because everyone hated Draco.

And just because Potter was now in the hospital wing, where it smelled like disinfectant and old lady.

And just because Madame Pomfrey was right about the Daily Prophet and the glorious headline.

If Snape would still be here, he would have ensured that it would be on the cover of the next Prophet, no matter if he liked Draco or not, he would he done everything to humiliate Potter.

But Snape wasn't here anymore.  
  
Draco took out his wand and conjured stones to fly into the water. Suddenly, it came to his mind that he had to tell Weasley and Granger about Potter.

Draco sighed, clapped his hand on his forehead and stood up. He stuffed the wand in his pocket and and walked back to the castle. He searched for the two of them and in the Great Hall he found them with Longbottom and Finnegan.  
  
"Weasel!", Draco called and the four Gryffindors turned around to look at him. Draco walked towards them.

"What does he want here?", Finnegan asked briskly.

"I'm not going to talk to you, idiot.", Draco snarled back and looked at the red haired boy instead.

"Potter is at the hospital wing right now.", he told him. Weasley and Granger exchanged a look.

"Don't lie, Malfoy.", Weasley said, but Granger stood up abruptly and glared at Draco.

"What have you done to him?", she asked coldly.

"I haven't done anything.", Draco snapped at her.

"Liar!", Granger shouted and Weasley pulled her down on the sleeve of her robe.

"Hermione, he hasn't done anything.", he said.

"How do you know?", she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Why would he tell us then?", Weasley shrugged. Granger nodded.  
  
"What happened?", Longbottom wanted to know.

"He tried to protect me.", Draco answered and Granger rolled her eyes.

"Harry and his heroic-"

"Shut up!", Draco said loudly.

He didn't want to hear Granger talking about Potter like this. She looked at him, her eyes wide open in sudden shock.

"Have you been with him?", Weasley asked. Draco shook his head.

"No. I came here to tell you right away.", he lied quickly. Of course, he didn't feel obliged to tell them what he really did.

"As much as I like standing here and talking to you, I need to go back to my harmed boyfriend who might want me to be with him.", Draco said and smirked slightly.

"But, of course, as you are his friends, you can come and visit him as well... one time."

Draco rolled his eyes and left.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Draco woke up on a cold hard stone floor.  He looked around. The smell of disinfectant filled his nose and Draco shivered. It was cold an dark.  Just like he felt- cold and dark.

Draco stood up and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't in his room. He was in front of the dark oak doors of the hospital wing.

Draco had fallen asleep there last night as he wanted to visit Potter, but Madame P omfrey already had closed the doors, so Draco sat there the whole night.

He had fallen asleep at around 4 in the morning and he was still tired. His back hurt and his head ached.

  
The doors were still closed and it was not the time for visitors, so Draco slurped back to his room. He fell down on his bed and closed his eyes. After good two minutes, he was asleep.  
  
Draco woke up again and moaned. It was twenty minutes before lunch and his body was a wreck.

He stood up slowly, ignoring the blood shooting in his brain. He took a quick cold shower and stumbled out of the room.  
  
Down in the kitchens, Draco told the house elves they should pack in the food so he could eat in the first floor in the hospital wing.

"But Sir, where is Mister Harry Potter?", asked an elf worried.

"He's at the hospital.", Draco said and suddenly many elves came stormed towards him and wanted to know if "Mister Harry Potter" would die and if he was alright and what happened to him and who they should curse, but Draco only smiled vaguely and said:

"Don't worry. Madame Pomfrey is a good healer. She'll fix it."  
  
As Draco got two staples of food, he marched up to the hospital. Potter was still laying on his bed as he had done the last day.

He didn't move, he didn't blink, he just breathed in and out soundless. Draco sat down on the edge of the bed and took Potter's hand. She was cold and Draco held her so long until she got warm.

He started eating his bread, but it didn't taste as good as it did without a unconscious boyfriend next to him and this horrible smell in his nose.

Draco sighed and took another bite as Madame Pomfrey came around the curtain.  
  
"Morning.", she said and looked at Draco.

He nodded, swallowed and wished her a good morning as well. Madame Pomfrey didn't answer to that and she felt Potter's forehead with her palm.

"Mhmm.", she muttered and felt his hand.

"Mhm."

Draco watched her worried. She lifted Potter's shirt and felt his stomach.

"Hm."

Draco felt nervous. He didn't like to watch this woman touching several parts of Potter's body and mumbling these things.

"I'm sorry, Madame, but was does _hmm_ mean?", he asked and the healer looked up at him.

"It means that he's getting better.", she said.

"Is he?", Draco asked and Pomfrey nodded.

"He is. Now, I need you to go, Potter needs his rest."

"Alright. Can I leave some of the food here for him?", Draco replied and she nodded again.

"If you think so.", she said.  
  
Draco walked down the stairs as Granger and Weasel walked upstairs hand in hand.

Draco hated them for pretending that it was easy to hold hands with the person they love when it was not for him and Potter.

He rolled his eyes and tried to make them clear that he didn't want to talk to them, but they stopped him anyways.

"Malfoy!", Granger shouted and he stooped.

"What?", he asked annoyed.

"Have you been with Harry?", Weasley asked. Draco nodded.

"How is he?", Weasel asked.

"Why don't you visit him yourself?", Draco asked and the two Gryffindors looked at each other.

"We are. We're making our way right to the hospital wing.", Granger said.

"Fine. But Pomfrey went me out and said Potter needs rest. So no visitors till three p.m.", Draco told them and Weasley's shoulders sunk.

"Well... We'll be going later then.", Granger said. Draco nodded.

"Good.", he said unimpressed and walked away.

"Git.", he heard Weasley saying and rounded a corner.  
  
Draco's day mostly consisted of sleeping and trying to get rid of this bloody headache.

Later that day, he went back to the hospital wing. He stopped dead as he walked around the curtains and saw Granger sitting on Potter's bed, holding his hand, which Draco knew was cold, and Weasel sittingsitting on the bed in the right and watched Granger with a stupid smile.

Draco rolled his eyes amd made himself remarkable. He coughed and the two turned around.

"What do you want here?", Granger asked.

"Hermione!", Weasley said and she was quiet.

"Malfoy.", he said and nodded. Draco nodded back.

"Malfoy, I think you should go.", Granger said coldly.

"Ah. Why is that?", Draco asked and laughed.

"Because Harry wouldn't want you here.", she answered. Draco froze.

"Wouldn't he? And you know that from...?", Draco asked with two raised eyebrows. Granger narrowed her eyes.

"Just go.", she said and Draco shook his head.

He had no intention of leaving. He had a right to be here just as the two others had. Granger stood up and let go of Potter's hand.  
  
"I don't know what you have done to him that he thinks he's in love with you, but I will find out!", he said threatening.

Draco laughed, but he was quite shocked that she called herself Potter's "friend".

"Hermione.", Weasley hissed.

"No, Ron. I won't accept this git stealing my best friend!", Granger said and now everything came clear to Draco's mind.

She was _jealous_! That Draco spent so much time with Potter and she so less. He laughed again.

"Don't you dare to laugh at me, Malfoy. No get out!", she said loudly and glared at Draco. He had never seen her like that.  
  
Draco left them alone with Potter. He had a feeling that couldn't mean good.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_ Harry felt everything spinning around him. He slowly opened his eyes and heard dull voices. He looked around. Everything was dark, but he recognised these voices at once. It was Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonnagal and Madame Pomfrey. _

_ "Minerva found him on the stairs.", Professor Dumbledore spoke. _

_"There was a bunch of grapes next to him.", Professor McGonnagal said. Harry knew this. He knew this conversation._  
 _"We think he was trying to sneak up here to visit Potter." It was quiet for a minute and Harry felt the worst dejavu ever._  
 _"Petrified?", asked Madame Pomfrey quietly._  
 _"Yes. But I shudder to think... if Albus hadn't been in the way downstairs, who knows what might have...", McGonnagal answered._  
 _"You don't think he managed to get a picture of his attacker?", Professor McGonnagal's voice spoke. Harry still saw nothing but darkness._  
 _"Melted. All melted.", Madame Pomfrey said._  
 _"What does this mean, Albus?", McGonnagal asked._  
 _"It means", Dumbledore said, "that the Chamber of Secrets is indeed opened again." Harry's body shuddered._  
 _"But Albus... surely... who?", the professor asked._  
 _"The question is not who. The question is, how...", said Dumbledore and his voice trailed away._  
  
_Harry saw a flash of light and heard these strange whispers._  
 _"Come... come to me... let me rip you... let me tear you... let me kill you."_  
  
_Another flash of light and Harry heard Hermione speaking._  
 _"If you're talking about Malfoy-", she said._  
 _"Of course I am. Come on, you've only got to look at his foul rat face to know it's him-", Ron replied._  
 _"Malfoy, the heir of Slytherin?", Hermione asked._  
 _"Look at his family. The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin, he's always boasting about it. They could easily be Slytherin's descendants. His father's definitely evil enough.", said Harry._  
  
_There was a third flash of light and Harry saw himself this time. He sat on his bed in the Gryffindor tower and held the Marauders Map in his hands. His eyes followed one spot on the map and Harry knew which one it was. Malfoy. Harry saw Malfoy crying on the Astronomy Tower and his heart dropped._  
  
_A fourth flash of light._  
  
Harry breathed heavily and looked around. The unmistakable smell of the hospital wing filled his nose and this time it was not a dream.

The light green curtains around Harry's bed were closed and he heard Madame Pomfrey speaking.

"...after he woke up.", she said.

Harry tried to sit up, but it didn't work. His arms were too weak to hold him up. He sunk back down and closed his eyes shortly.

"Draco?", he asked loudly and wished his boyfriend were here. The curtains were opened and Harry looked up excitedly.

"No, only Hermione.", she said. Harry smiled.

"How are you?", she asked.

"I'm fine.", he answered and forced a smile.

It was not completely true, because Harry's body felt like it was falling apart and he missed Draco and he had no idea what day they had.  
  
Madame Pomfrey hurried over to his bed and thrust a glass of potion in his hand.

"Drink.", she ordered. Harry took one sip and choked. It was disgusting.

"After all the years you should be used to it.", Pomfrey said and Harry smiled.

"Was Draco here?", Harry's asked Hermione while Madame Pomfrey cleaned his bedside table.

"I don't know how often. He brought you up here, you know.", Hermione answered and pulled a strand of bushy hair behind her ear.

"He was here every day. On the first day he slept in front of the door and he brought you something to eat in case you wake up.", the healer interfered in their conversation. Harry smiled again.

"How long have I been sleeping?", he asked Hermione the second Madame Pomfrey walked away.

"Four days.", Hermione answered with a sad smile.  
  
After a while, Ron joined the two friends.

"I'm sorry, boys, but I promised Ginny I would meet her in the library.", Hermione said apologising. Harry nodded smiling.

"But I'll see you later, Harry.", she said and kissed Ron on the cheek.  
  
"So, tell me about you and Malfoy.", Ron said after Hermione had left and Pomfrey was out of earshot. Harry grinned.

"What do you want to know?", he asked.

"Everything.", Ron said and Harry smirked.

Ron wanted to know everything? So he'll get to know everything. And he will regret wanting to know everything.

Harry told Ron about Draco wanking and how they argued the first weeks. And he told him about Draco eating in the kitchens and Harry joining him, about Harry and Draco waking off each other. But Harry didn't tell him about their talks every night and the Patronus and the sex.

"Eww, okay! I got it! No details!", Ron said and pressed his hands onto his ears as Harry started talking about Draco's cock. Harry lauged.

"No, really, Ron. He's really well equipped.", Harry said and forced back a grin.

"Lalalala! I'm not hearing you!", Ron sang loudly and pressed his hands even closer to his both ears.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop.", Harry said laughing.

"Don't you dare ever telling me about this again!", Ron said and shook himself.

"Alright.", Harry said and still laughed.

"And now stop with that stupid laugh.", Ron ordered, but laughed himself.  
  
"He invited me to come to Malfoy Manor after the year.", Harry told Ron.

"He did?", he asked eagerly and Harry nodded.

"Yeah. He wanted me to come with him and tell his parents about us.", Harry explained smiling.

"Um... good.", Ron said, but didn't sound very convinced.

"What's wrong?", Harry asked.

"I don't know, Harry. Do you really think it's a good idea to be with his father when he learns that his son is dating his former enemy?", Ron asked and furrowed his brow.

Harry had never thought of that before.

"Well, it's better than leaving Draco alone with his father when he learns that his son is dating me.", Harry answered and shrugged.

"True.", Ron said and smiled.  
  
"When can you leave?", Ron asked.

"Madame Pomfrey told Hermione that I can leave tomorrow. My condition has improved significantly, to say it with her words.", Harry answered.

"Cool!", Ron applauded, "Dean and Seamus are planning to throw a party in two days. Of course we all want you to come."

Harry nodded.

"Yeah, sure! Why not? Would you mind if I would bring Draco?", he asked hopefully.

Ron froze.

"Well, Harry, I don't know, it's-"

"Ron. I know you guys don't like him, but come on, give him a chance.", Harry said and his friend sighed.

"You know, I think you should ask Seamus. At least it's his room were going.", Ron shrugged.

Harry nodded annoyed and didn't say anything.  
  
"Drink this.", Madame Pomfrey said and gave Harry another glass of potion.

He smelled at it and got goosebumps. Ew. He swallowed the whole potion at once, shivered disgusted and Ron laughed.

"Mister Weasley, I need to ask you to leave now. Mister Potter needs rest.", Madame Pomfrey said sternly. Ron nodded at her and stood up.

"I'll come with Hermione tomorrow and we'll pick you up.", Ron said.

"Thanks.", Harry answered and smiled.

"Um, Ron?", Harry asked and Ron looked at him.

"Yeah?", he asked.

"Could you please tell Draco he should come up here?", Harry asked with a questioning look. Ron sighed.

"I'll try.", he answered.

"And if he doesn't want to listen to you just shout at him and say his boyfriend wants you to tell him he needs him.", Harry laughed.  
  
Ron laughed too and left. Harry let his head fall back down into the pillow and groaned. What the bloody hell had happened to him?

These damn girls! They should all go to hell. Including Ginny. She could be the first one in the queue to meet the devil.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Draco made his well-known way down to the kitchens. The whole day he hadn't heard anything of Potter or his bloody friends.

He hasn't visited him, because Granger and Weasley would be there anyways and Draco didn't want to see them again holding Potter's hand and pretending to love him when they didn't even accept Draco.

Even Draco tried to be nice to them, although it cost him a lot of patience, but Granger had really hurt him so Draco didn't want to go back to see Potter.

"Malfoy!"

Draco groaned and rolled his eyes. Speaking of Weasel-

"Malfoy!"

Draco stopped and turned around.

"What?", he snapped at the red haired boy who came running towards him. As Weasley came to a halt next to him, he stemmed his hands on his knees and breathed heavily.

"You're not really sporty, Weasel.", Draco mocked him.

"Shut up, Malfoy.", Weasley said and looked up.

"Where's your little insensitive girlfriend?", Draco asked and looked around.

"Great Hall.", Weasley panted.

"And don't call her insensitive.", he added. Draco snorted.  
  
"I'm sorry, Weaselbee, but I'm hungry. If you may excuse me-", Draco said, turned on his heel and wanted to leave, but Weasley packed his shoulder.

"Let go of me, filth!", Draco said loudly and shook his hand off.

"Then listen to me!", Weasel replied with rolled eyes.

"What do you want, idiot?", Draco asked annoyed.  
"Harry wants to see you.", the other boy

answered. Draco relaxed at once.

"Fine.", he said and sounded like he was nothing but untouched by this statement.  
  
"You don't even care?", Weasley asked angrily.

"Of course I care! Why do you think I slept in front of the bloody hospital doors two nights in a row just to be the first see him? Why do you think did I brought food up there in case he will wake up? Ah, right! I'm Draco Malfoy, I have no feelings and things as love and friendship are nkt in my vocabulary! But should I tell you something? You lot are not better! You don't know me! You know nothing about me! So leave me alone! And if you would really love your best friend, accept his love for me, you stupid bastard!", Draco shouted and turned around to leave.

Once again, Weasley hold him back.  
  
"You really slept there?", he asked and pressed back a laugh. Draco rolled his eyes and snorted.

"You know, I just did what he told me. Harry told me to bring you his message and I did. He said if you dont listen to me, I should tell you that your boyfriend needs you. That's it.", Weasley said and smiled.

"Thanks. Can I leave now?", Draco asked. Weasel nodded and Draco hurried off.  
  
In the kitchens, he sunk down on the chair and lay his head in his hands. He sniffed, but tried to prevent his already wet eyes from crying.

"Don't you dare, you loser!", Draco told himself. A house elf gave him a tissue and smiled friendly.

"Thank you.", Draco said and smiled as well.  
  
It was short before midnight and Draco pulled on his slippers. He closed the door to their room behind himself and sneaked downstairs.

His silk pyjama felt cold in the light breeze of the corridors at Hogwarts. Draco hoped that Peeves wouldn't cross his way, because that would be his end.  
  
As Draco reached the dark doors of the hospital wing, he let out a relieved sigh and opened the doors carefully. He stepped in and closed the doors again.

Potter lay in his bed, a small smile carving his lips and his red pyjama peeking out from under the blankets. Draco sat down on the edge of the bed smiling and thrust his fingers over Potter's cheek.

"Potter.", he whispered.

"Pst, Potter!", Draco whispered more loudly.

Potter mumbled something and opened his eyes slowly. Draco smiled and an irritated look formed in Potter's face.

"What do you want here?", he asked confused. Draco smiled even wider. Potter hadn't thought he would come this late.

"Hello Potter. I'm Draco and I'm here even if you didn't expect me to come.", Draco laughed quietly.  
  
The irritated look of Potter's face didn't vanish.  
"

Draco? What Draco? I know no Draco.", he said slowly. The smile on Draco's face faded.

"What?", he asked.

Potter didn't reply.

"Potter. I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy. You do know me. Potter, please.", Draco said nervously and suddenly, a wide grin stretched on Potter's lips.

"You _are_ cute!", he said and smiled.

"You bastard! You bloody bastard! What do you think?", Draco said and slapped Potter on his shoulder. Potter laughed quietly.

"So. You’re alive.", Draco's voice was haughty as ever, but there was something soft about his mouth.

"Goodness, you are so sweet!", Potter said and wanted to sit up to kiss Draco, but Draco held him back.

"No. Lie down. You need to rest until you can leave.", he said seriously.

"I am allowed to leave today, so I can sit up now and kiss you.", Potter answered. Draco shook his head.

"No.", he said firmly.

"Yes. Besides, kissing you is more effective than these disgusting potions. A tasty kiss would heal me.", said Potter and smiled smugly.

"This is not a dream, is it?", he asked and Draco shook his head smiling.

"No, Potty-baby. This is real-life."  
  
Draco bent down to kiss Potter.

"I want to feel your lips.", Potter whispered smiling, "Against mine. So bad."

Draco smiled too and kissed Potter again.

"You know, Potter, I came up here to visit you. It's short after midnight and were kissing on your hospital bed. I think there could be a bit more grovelling from you, because I'm freezing a lot.", Draco said.

"I'm not going to grovel. But I want you."

Potter had never said this before to him and in the shine of the moonlight, Draco could see that Potter was blushing.

"I want you right now. Right here.", Potter pressed on.  
  
"You do?", Draco asked. He only wanted to hear Potter saying it again.

"Yes, I do! I do want you! Every minute, every second of my life!", Potter answered.  
  
Draco didn't hesitate, but leaned forwards and reached for Potter, letting his hand run along his waist, feeling for the shape of his body through the thick folds of his cloak. Potter's lips parted, and Draco held his breath.

Potter's chest was bare, and he closed his eyes and moaned as Draco's fingers skimmed over his stomach.  
  
"Please, come down here.", Potter said.

"Are you mad? What if Pomfrey comes?", Draco replied and looked around.

"She won't.", Potter said optimistic.

"Hope you're right. We have to be really quiet.", said Draco and lay down next to Potter.

"We won't get caught.", Potter ensured him. Draco smiled.

"We have to be quick.", he said.

"I'm good at that.", Potter answered.

Draco snorted, wasting no time in nudging Potter's trousers around his thighs so that his cock bounced free against his stomach.

Potter kicked them all the way off under the bedclothes, not wanting anything to get between him and Draco, who sighed at the feel of Potter's skin against his.  
  
Draco's hands were gentler than usual, one in Potter's hair and one moving, deft and delicious, drawing long sighs of pleasure and need from Potter.

Draco dragged his fingers lightly through the curls at the base of Potter's cock, and Potter let out a sound like steam escaping from a kettle. Potter's cock jerked as Draco pushed his knees apart and wanked the full length of his shaft, slow and intense. Potter tried to thrust upwards, but Draco pushed him back down.  
  
"I don't want you to do this with anyone else.", Potter said, his voice sounded throaty and it made Draco's stomach clench with arousal.  
  
God, his mouth. Draco stared at the soft curve of his lips, the way they parted as Potter let out another moan. Potter was so close, Draco  could see it, he could feel it.  
  
"No?", he asked.

" _No_.", Potter said, and then cried out as Draco moved his wrist in that way he had, sending hot shivers of bliss rippling through his own balls.

His enjoyment was given a cruel edge by the unwelcome thought of Potter being like this with anybody but him.

"Just me.", Potter gritted out, and there was something fierce about it.  
  
"Just you?", Draco whispered.

Potter's pupils were wide and black, and god, Draco wanted to weep at the delicious torment of his touch, the teasing, wicked way he brought Potter to the edge.

"Yes.", Potter told him.

"God, do it like that– uhhh! Yes, yes, please, Draco! Just me, please oh god, yes, just me."

  
"All right.", Draco said. He sounded breathless.

"Just you."

And Potter reached for him, his hand cupped the back of Draco's head and pulled him in, and Potter's mouth was so hot, so soft, and so willing.

His lips opened against Potter's, his tongue sliding like honey, and Potter tried to hold on, to make it last, but his body was already flooding with pleasure. He groaned into Draco's mouth, coming and coming until he was shaking with it, and Draco kissed him all through it and then pushed him down onto the pillows to kiss him some more.  
  
Draco kissed him even more and pulled himself against Potter. Draco wanted to feel as much of Potter as he could get.

He wanted to feel every inch of Potter's body against his. Potter's kissed changed from sensual to hungry. Draco heard himself making noises, all kind of noises. Potter groaned.  
  
"Not so loud, remeber?", Draco whispered and could have slapped himself.

God, he wanted to hear him. Potter gripped Draco's own cock and jeked it in his hand.  
  
It only took him one minute until Draco was coming too, pressing his face into the pillow to muffle his cry. Potter smiled and cleaned them both up with the wand that lay on his bedside table.  
  
Draco lay nuzzling the crook of Potter's neck, breathing the familiar scent of sweets, with Potter's skin so warm and clean- smelling underneath, and in barely two minutes, Draco was asleep. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

When Harry woke up, it was very early and Draco was still in bed with him, their legs entangled, Draco's face soft and relaxed. His jaw was mottled with pink.  
  
Harry's cock twitched determinedly to life at the sight of Draco next to him, but he stayed still with his eyes closed, enjoying the pressure of Draco's bare leg thrust in between his, and the steady sound of his breathing.

He lay there, feeling full of more emotions than he had words for, until he heard the rustle of skirts and opened his eyes slowly. He suddenly remembered that they were still in the hospital and froze.  
  
"Draco!", Harry whispered, shaking Draco softly.

He didn't want to wake him, but if Madame Pomfrey caught them, it would be horrible. Thank god, the curtains were closed.  
  
"Draco!", Harry said once again more urgently.

"What?", Draco mumbled sleepy.

"Wake up!", Harry said, "Pomfrey is coming!"

Draco's eyes shot open, but it was too late. In this very moment, the curtains were pulled back and the healer Madame Pomfrey stood there, a look of horror on her face.

"I need a cup of tea.", she said slowly.

"And I will forget what I just saw. But when I come back, I don't want to see anyone who's not one of my patients."

Draco swallowed and nodded slowly. She turned around and closed the curtains again.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!", Draco said. He was out of the bed faster than Harry could say "Quidditch" and pulled on his pyjama quickly. Harry smiled satisfied.

"That's how you look after a good night.", he said laughing.

"Oh my _god_!", Draco said, but grinned.

His hair was ruffled, his lips were pink and well-kissed, his cheeks were rosy and his pyjama was a simple mess.

"I need to get out of here.", Draco said and hurried off behind the curtains.  
  
After a second, he came back, pressed a kiss onto Harry's lips and smiled. Then, he left. Harry lay there and couldn't stop himself from grinning.  
  
"Good morning.", Ron said and looked around the grey curtains.

"Looking cheerful today.", he stated as he saw Harry's wide smile.

"I'm happy to see you.", Harry answered and shrugged.

"Is that so?", Ron asked sceptical.

"And you're sure it has nothing to do with Malfoy running down from here in his pyjama and messed up hair?" Ron smirked.

"Maybe.", Harry said and shrugged again. Ron laughed.

"You two are impossible.", he said.

"Thanks.", Harry grinned, "I bet Madame Pomfrey thinks the same."  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?", he asked and Harry laughed.

"So, this morning..."

And so Harry told Ron what had happened that morning as he woke up and Madame Pomfrey's face when she saw them both lying in his bed naked. Ron couldn't stop laughing.

"It was not as funny as it sounds now.", Harry laughed.

He held his chest because laughing still hurt, but he didn't stop.  
  
They sat there for a long time and just laughed. They talked about Hermione and how fucked up they were because of their upcoming N.E.W.T.s and Ron calmed Harry down because he was so excited for the get-together with Draco's parents and friends.

"And you really think meeting Malfoy's father is clever?", Ron asked and Harry shrugged.  
  
"You know, his mother likes me and as much as I know, Parkinson tries to like me as well. So if Lucius should attack me or something, there will be at least three people who will hold him back.", he answered. Ron nodded slowly.

"I'm going to get Madame Pomfrey so she'll check you a last time and we can go.", he said.

"Wait, is Hermione not coming?", Harry asked a bit dissapionted.

"No, she insisted on studying.", Ron answered and hushed to Pomfrey's.  
  
He came back with the healer, who held a bottle of potion and her wand in her hands.

"So, Potter.", she said and placed both, the bottle and the wand, on the bedside table.

"Lie down." Harry did as he was told and Madame Pomfrey bent over him.

She checked the temperature of his forehead, she checked his pulse and poured him in a bit of this potion. He drank it, shivered and Madame Pomfrey nodded.

"Good. You can leave now.", she said, "And look that you don't have to come up here this year again."  
  
Harry laughed, nodded and thanked her. He left the hospital wing with Ron by his side anf they walked down to the Great Hall, where they are lunch. Ron filled his plate with chicken wings and Harry laughed.

"Are you going to eat something else too?", he asked laughing.

Ron looked up, his mouth full with meat and shook his head grinning. Harry laughed.  
  
"Hey Harry.", a young Ravenclaw girl said as she passed the two of them.

Harry didn't even look up. He was used to girls greeting him.

"Why do they even greet me when they are all so shocked about me and Draco?", Harry asked.

"Some girls don't want to believe the rumours, you know. It's like it was with the ministry back then. Some only believed it if they saw it with their own eyes. And now some of the girls only want to believe that iu and Malfoy really Are...", Ron cleared his throat, "A couple."  
  
Harry nodded.

"Yes, and some of the girls think I'm under the influence of the Imperius Curse.", he added.

"Yeah, you know...", Ron said and scratched the back of his head.

"It really is not usual that you and _Malfoy_ get together. I mean after seven years of fighting it seemed impossible that you two could even sleep in the same room without one murder."  
  
Before Harry could answer to this, Seamus, Dean and Neville fell down next to Harry and Ron. Seamus dropped his notebook on the table and looked at Harry.

"Everyone gather round!", he said loudly.

Many of the other students seemed to know where this was going and stood up. They gathered around the four friends and looked expectantly at Seamus.

"Now, your money.", he said and the others put their hands in their pockets and pulled out coins. Harry looked at them quizzical.  
  
"Now, Harry, who said _I love you_ first?", Seamus asked. Harry rolled his eyes and answered.

"Me."

He didn't know where this was going until some of the other students groaned annoyed and shoved their money to Seamus.

"You made bets on me and Draco?", Harry asked.

"Yeah. George said it would be a good way to make money. He was right.", Dean answered.

"Tell us, Harry, does Malfoy call you anything else but _Potter_?", Seamus asked.  
  
Harry laughed. He needed to think of _Potty-baby_  but was sure none of the others should or wanted to know.

"Yes.", he said and a lot more students groaned and shoved more money towards Seamus, who grinned widely.

"Thank you my dear friends.", he said happily.

"And how good is he at a hand-job on a scale from one to ten?", Seamus asked. Harry looked at him nonplussed.  
  
"Oh, come on, Harry, as if he hadn't given you a hand-job already.", Dean said and laughed.

"Alright, alright.", Harry said and he hated them for wanting him to tell them.

"I am not going to tell you.", he said.

"Why, Harry, is he so bad?", Seamus laughed.

"It's really none of your business.", Harry answered and stood up.

"Come on, Harry. We loose our clients if you don't answer.", Seamus said.

"Then lose them. I don't care.", Harry said, grabbed his bag and left the Hall.  
  
"Unbelievable. These idiots! Think they can make bets on our private life.", Harry said to himself and made his way to the kitchens. He was sure Draco wasn't in there, but to be honest, he just needed to be alone right now.  
  
"Mister Harry Potter! How good seeing you back at health.", a little house elf smiled up at him. Harry smiled too and sat down.

"What may we bring you today?", a second elf asked.

"Oh, I have already eaten, thanks. But I'd like a hot chocolate.", Harry answered.

"Good choice, Mister Harry Potter.", the first elf said and the two of them hurried away.  
  
Seconds later, they brought Harry steaming hot cocoa. Harry thanked them with a smile.

Draco wasn't bad at giving hand jobs. No, not at all. In fact, on a scale from one to ten, he would make a good ten. Last night, for example, was incredible. Harry smiled. Draco could always manage to make him happy, no matter in what damn idiot situation he was.  
  
After Harry had drunken his hot chocolate and had thanked the house elves, he went to the library.

"Hermione?", he asked loudly as he came in.

"Mister Potter! Be quiet!", Madame Pince hissed.

Harry nodded and grinned as he found Hermione looking out from between two shelves.

He stumbled over to her, while she searched a book.

"Harry, I didn't expect to see you here.", Hermione said.

"Well, I expected to see you in the hospital this morning.", he answered shrugging. Hermione froze and looked at him with an apologising look.

"I know, Harry, and I really wanted to come, but the work on my desk is piling and I really don't want to fail my exams.", she answered.

"Yeah, whatever.", Harry said and waved the conversation away.  
  
He walked with Hermione over to the table, where her stuff lay and to his regret, there sat Ginny on a chair and wrote something on a piece of parchment.

She didn't look up as she heard Hermione and Harry coming.

"Did you found the book, Hermione?", she asked, her nose close to the paper.

"Yes, and...", Hermione said smiling. Ginny looked up and as she saw Harry, her look hardened.

"Oh.", she said coldly.

Harry didn't want to see her either, so what was she so annoyed about?  
  
"Well, Hermione, I go to see Draco. I haven't seen him since he escaped this morning.", Harry said and smiled.

"Escaped?", Hermione asked curiously.

"Yeah, he came to visit me last night and Madame Pomfrey caught us this morning.", Harry told her unimpressed.

Ginny sat behind Hermione and listened carefully, not looking up from her book.

"Caught you?", Hermione repeated.

"In act?"

Harry laughed.

"No, but naked.", he answered. Hermione looked at him in horror.

"Now, I want to see him again, so, if you may excuse me.", Harry said.

"Alright, Harry. And I'm really sorry.", Hermione said and hugged Harry.

"No problem.", he said, nodded at Ginny shortly and left.  
  
He found his room deserted, but the shower was running. Harry smirked and slipped out of his clothes. Naked, he opened the door to the bathroom and stepped in.

Draco was standing with his face to the wall and hummed Elvis Presley's song _Jailhouse Rock_. Harry smiled and walked towards him.

He stepped into the shower behind Draco and put his arms around Draco's waist. His back was pressed against Harry's stomach and he missed Draco's neck.

Draco quietened and turned around, closed his lips with Harry's and smiled. Harry smiled too and got pressed against the wall. They stood under the wather and kissed.  
  
Draco laughed against Harry's neck and kissed him.

Harry was happy.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Four weeks later, they had finished their exams and the holidays had begun.

Potter, Granger and Weasley had been sitting on Potter's bed, had hugged each other and cried. As Draco came back to his room amd saw these babies crying because the time at Hogwarts was over now, he could have easily sat next to them and cried as well.  
  
In two days, he and Potter would go to Malfoy Manor and after one year, Draco could finally see his friends and family again. But first, they had to stop at Potter's home and pack some clothes.  
  
"Ferret!", Potter called as he danced into their room. Draco looked up as he closed his trunk and smiled.

"Morning, Potty.", he answered and kissed Potter. Draco laughed.  
  
They arrived at London late.

"Harry!", Granger said loudly and ran towards them.

She hugged Potter tightly as Weasel trotted after her. Draco watched them with crossed arms in front of his chest. Granger and Potter separated and she looked at Draco. For the first time, she smiled, or tried to smile.

"We'll see you, Malfoy.", she said and smiled at Potter.

"Mate.", Weasley said smiling and clapped Potter on his shoulder.

Potter smiled and hugged him as well. Weasley looked at Draco too.

"Malfoy, can I talk to you for a second?", he asked with a serious look. Draco nodded.

"Draco?", Potter asked.

"It's fine.", Draco answered, smiled and kissed Potter on his forehead shortly.  
  
"I swear, if you hurt my best mate-", Weasley said threatening.

"Weasel, Weasel.", Draco stopped him.

"I won't hurt him. I love him too much.", he said. Weasley's shoulders relaxed.

"Do we have to become friends now?", he asked.

"No. But we can pretend.", Draco answered smirking.

"Fine. Good talk.", Weasley answered and grinned.

Draco laughed. Yes, he laughed. No comment.  
  
They walked back to their boyfriend and girlfriend. Draco kissed Potter and Weasley kissed Granger. Potter laughed into Draco's chest and Granger giggled annoyingly.  
  
"Potter, I think we need to go if we want to get to the more important stuff, if you know what I mean.", Draco said after a while and wiggled his eyebrows. Potter laughed and blushed hardly.

"I think we better hurry.", he said and his cheeks reddened even more. Draco laughed and kissed him gently.

"Well, good.", Granger said and watched them with narrowed eyes.

"We'll go now too, right, Ron?", she asked and Weasley nodded hastily.

"Bye. We'll see us.", Potter said and hugged them both again smiling.  
  
"Bye, Harry. Malfoy.", Weasley and Granger called after them. They both waved and Potter took Draco's hand.  
  
They disapparated to Potter's home- Grimmauld place.

The street was illuminated by street lamps and from some winows of the other houses came light. Potter smiled at the sight of his gloomy and somewhat run down house. Draco watched him smiling. Potter pulled out the keys and opened the door. 

"Welcome.", he said. Draco smiled and stepped in after him.  
  
The hallway was illuminated by a big lamp and the walls were dark beige. Potter smiled.

"What's that?", Draco asked and pointed on red curtain opposite of the front door.

"That's a horrible shouting and insulting portrait of Mrs Black. We can't remove it because of a sticking charm, so she has to stay.", Potter explained and shrugged.  
  
He led Draco through the house.

The living room was big with dark walls. The fireplace is made out of black stone and above it hangs a big mirror. There stood several dark wooden commodes and a black piano. In front of the fireplace were two grey leather couches with golden pattern. All in all the room was very dark. Except for the bright red carpet. Draco smiled. Through high windows you could see a small garden.  
  
"Where's you're room?", he asked Potter, who still didn't get rid of his beautiful, but somewhat idiotic grin.

"Upstairs.", he answered and took Draco's hand.

They walked upstairs and Potter stopped in front of a dark wooden door with a small label.

"Sirius.", Draco read whispering.

Potter nodded and opened the door. The room looked different than the rooms downstairs.  
  
The walls were white and next to the window hung a big red Gryffindor banner. Draco snorted. On the floor lay a second red carpet and opposite of the light brown wooden bed was another black fireplace. The room looked friendly and cosy.

"Want to see the rest of the house?", Potter asked and Draco nodded.

Potter smiled and showed Draco the last few rooms. The last one was his bureau and dressing room. Draco stood there astonished.  
  
On the wall was a big family tree. Above it were the words  
 _STRIPS NOBILIS ET GENS ANTIQUISSIMA BLACK_

Seven faces were burnt out of the tree. Draco noticed Potter looking at the burnt hole over the name of his godfather Sirius, but Draco noticed another face.  
  
"This...", he said and pointed at the face of a pale young woman with blonde hair.

Draco felt Potter's breath against his neck and Potter put his arms around Draco's waist. Draco grabbed his hands. They stood there and looked at Draco's mother- Narcissa Malfoy.

"Here's your aunt.", Potter said and pointed at a second young woman.

She had black hair and a snooty expression. It was Draco's aunt Bellatrix Lestrange. Draco didn't answer. He should be on the family tree as well. He should be on the same branch as his mother was.  
  
"Draco?", Potter asked after a while. Draco turned around and kissed him.

"Do you want to see something?", Potter asked and Draco nodded.

He followed Potter back down to the living room, where he sat down on the couch. Potter offered Draco something to drink, but Draco insisted on getting it himself.

"Draco, you're guest here.", Potter said smiling.

"If I move in here, I need to look for something to drink myself.", Draco answered without thinking.

"What?", Potter asked. Draco didn't answer. He stared at his knees until Potter lifted his chin so Draco looked at him.

"Kitchen, second cupboard.", he smiled and kissed Draco. Draco smiled too and stood up.  
  
As he came back, Potter waited on the couch and held an old book in his hand. The black leather cover was already a bit frayed and it looked very old.

"What is that?", Draco asked curiously.

"Do you really want to see it?", Potter asked and Draco nodded.

"Yes, I do.", he answered.  
  
Potter hesitated, then opened the book slowly. On the first page was a picture of a small boy, he was eleven years old, Draco noticed the Hogwarts Express in the background. The boy had shoulder-long black curled hair and was very handsome.

"This is Sirius.", Potter said smiling.

Draco smiled too and pulled his arm around Potter's shoulder as Potter flipped the page.  
  
On the second picture were two girls and a man. The man was around twenty years old and had black hair. The younger one of the girls was around five years old. She had blonde hair and was as pale as a vampire. And the other one was around ten, had blackhair and the same pale skin. Draco smiled.

"Is this-"

"Your mother, yes.", Potter said.

Indeed, Draco recognised her face again. She was so young. And his aunt. Draco somehow missed her.  
  
They looked at the pictures of the whole Black family and then talked.

"How did you come here?", Draco asked.

"After Mrs Black had died, the house was empty for many years. Before it was used as Headquarters for the Order, no one else was there, except Kreacher the house elf and this horrible portrait.", Potter told him.

"House elf?", Draco asked and looked around.

"He's probably upstairs.", Potter shrugged.

"Kreacher!", he shouted loudly and Draco twitched. He heard footsteps and someone jumped down the stairs.  
  
An old elf stood in front of them.

"Master.", he said shortly and then looked at Draco.

"Is it true? Is it really true? Kreacher is not being tricked by his own eyes, is he?", he asked and rubbed his eyes. Draco laughed.

"Are you really the son of Narcissa?", Kreacher asked and Draco nodded.

"You are! Yes, of course you are. FinallyHe and Kreacher meet at last.", he said and bowed in front of Draco, who was a bit overwhelmed with the situation, what Potter seemed to have noticed.  
  
"Enough, Kreacher.", he said sternly.

"Draco will show up here more often and I want you not to disturb us." Kreacher nodded.

"Master.", he said, bowed at Potter and left quickly upstairs.

"Will show up here more often?", Draco repeated Potter's words with a smirk. Potter laughed.  
  
"So this was used as Headquarters?", Draco asked and Potter nodded.

"How come it you have it?", he asked curiously.

"Sirius inherited it to me with all his belongings.", Potter answered and smiled sadly.

"I kept most of the house as it was. The family tree for example.", Potter said.

"And I kept many things that have been in this house for many years. This book is only one of the many things. In fifth year, we had to throw out many of the things that reminded Sirius on his childhood, but Kreacher stole a lot of these and smuggled them upstairs. I kept these things."

Draco nodded.

"Including this table?", he asked and pointed on the small round kitchen table made out of dark wood. Potter nodded.

"Yeah, I never really liked it.", he said and laughed.  
  
Draco bent over and kissed Potter hardly. Potter still had his tea in his hand and spilled it all over Draco's pants.

"Merlin!", Draco said loudly, "What are you doing?" Potter laughed.

"I'm sorry.", he said.

"Fuck you.", Draco said and looked at his wet trousers.

"Get your jeans off so I can see...", Potter said.

"Smooth move, Potty. Is that your technique to get me doing it with you on this table?", Draco laughed.

"No, you twat. I just want to check if you're alright.", Potter answered and rolled his eyes, looking down quickly, but Draco didn't miss his cheeks blushing hardly.  
  
Draco laughed and pulled down his trouser. Potter knelt down before him. Glancing at Draco for permission, he slowly and carefully pulled the fabric of his pants away from his skin and down his thighs.

As though aware of Potter looks, Draco's cock twitched a little and began to thicken. Potter bit his lip and Draco noticed Potter and himself blushing even more. Potter didn't move, he licked his lips and stared at Draco's prick. He seemed paralysed.  
  
"Potter?", Draco whispered as he gently stroked the side of Potter's face.

He didn't look up instead he bent forward and reached out with his tongue, licking off a single bead of salty fluid that clung to the tip of Draco's cock.

He opened his mouth and slowly sucked the head, twirling his tongue around the sensitive corona. Draco gasped and thrust his hips upwards, threading his fingers through Potter's hair. Potter's head bobbed up and down faster and faster as he took Draco's prick in and out, deeper and deeper into the suction of his mouth.  
  
Draco moaned loudly and came into Potter's mouth. Potter sucked and licked until Draco whimpered from the stimulation on his over-sensitive cock.

Sitting back on his knees and licking his lips, Potter palmed his own erection through his jeans.

"Come here.", Draco said, tugging Potter up and sat him on the kitchen table, that creaked loudly. Potter groaned when Draco unzipped him.  
  
Draco's eyes met Potter's and Draco leaned forward gently capturing Potter's lips in his own. He nibbled at Potter's lips, and twirled his tongue against Potter's as their mouths opened.

Without touching his cock, Draco slid the zipper of Potter's jeans down. In a graceful motion, Draco dropped to the floor on his knees and without hesitation drew Potter's prick deep into his mouth, sucking it all the way until his nose nuzzled dark hair. Potter groaned and the table squealed at Potter's movement.  
  
Potter came into Draco's mouth and shuddered. Draco lay over him into the table and he felt Potter's breath. And then Potter pulled back, just an inch, and waited.

Draco took a breath, and then he surged forward and swiped his tongue into Potter's mouth, curling his hand around the back of Potter's neck, into his hair. Draco felt heat shooting through his body like ink through water. Potter grabbed him by the shirt and grunted softly, and the sound ached in him, squeezing him simultaneously in the chest and the groin.  
  
They just sort of fell to kissing again. Draco couldn't complain. Having Potter's hand on his cock, his own wrapped securely around Potter's, and then Potter's tongue in his mouth, was about the best combination of events Draco could think of.

  
And so they did it on the small round kitchen table. Until the table screamed and finally broke.  
  
Draco and Potter stood there in boxer shorts and looked at the broken table with their hands stemmed in their hips.

"Hm...", Potter said and started laughing. Draco laughed too.

"I think we need to buy another table tomorrow.", he said and Potter hugged him laughing.

"We do.", he answered and smiled.  
  
An owl scratched at the window. Potter and Draco looked at the window and Potter walked over.

"It's Pigwidgeon.", he said and let the tiny owl in.

"What?", Draco asked.

"Ron's owl.", Potter answered and opened the letter.  
  
He slowly walked over to Draco while he read the letter.

"What does he write?", Draco asked curiously.

"He writes that he and Hermione want to come over tomorrow for dinner.", Potter answered and looked up from the letter.

"Tomorrow? For dinner?", Draco asked and Potter nodded. He threw the letter to the couch and walked close to Draco.  
  
"Is that okay for you?", he asked. Draco felt Potter's breath on his lips and smiled.

"It's okay.", he said.

"Really?", Potter asked and his eyes lighted.

"But first if we but a new table.", Draco laughed and kissed Potter. How could he ever say No to this cute boy? Potter smiled.  
  
"Draco?", Potter asked as they sat down on the couch together. Draco looked at him.

"I want you to move in with me.", Potter said smiling. Draco smiled surprised.

"I- I don't know what to say... I mean-"

"I know that you hate your home.", Potter said.

Indeed, he and Draco had already talked about this. Draco hated his home. There were so many childhood memories he just wanted to forget but to keep living in this house wouldn't accelerate that.

"So, it's a no.", Potter said and tried to hide his disappointment- in vain.

"No.", Draco said quickly.

"I understand. It's a no.", Potter nodded.

"No, Potty.", Draco smiled weakly, "It's not a no."

"So... it's a yes?", Potter asked and looked at Draco with big eyes. Draco kissed him on the tip of his nose.

"Yes, you idiot. I will move in with you.", Draco answered and laughed as Potter flung his arms around him and peppered kissed all over his face.  
  
"It's already late. Let's go to bed.", Potter said smiling and Draco nodded.

"Fine.", he said.  
  
Kreacher came back home when they both already were in bed. Draco snuggled closer to Potter, who already slept peacefully.

Draco smiled and kissed him. He pulled the blankets over Potter and lay his head on his chest, listening to the comforting sound of his heartbeat and smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

After Harry and Draco had breakfast, they went to the big furniture shop in London.

"Draco, come on. We don't need a new couch. We need a table.", Harry said for the hundredth time or so and dragged Draco behind him.  
  
"That table looks good.", he said and pointed on a table with red legs.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not going to spend money on this ugly table.", Draco answered with a disgusted look. Harry laughed.

"What table do you like then?", he asked. Draco looked around and pointed on a table made out of dark wood. Its legs were thin and the surface was smooth. High-quality.

"Draco, what does it cost? One thousand Galleons?", Harry asked and Draco looked at the price shield.  
  
"And?", Harry asked and walked over to Draco.

"Five hundred? Oh, god, Draco. We can't spend so much money on a table."

"Come on, please.", Draco begged.

"This table looks stable.", he said. Harry laughed.

"True.", he agreed and eyed the table closely. Draco watched him.

"Alright, we'll take it.", Harry said and Draco cheered happily.

"Yes!", he smiled, "Thank you!"

He kissed Harry.  
  
The table was sent to their home by the employees and Harry took Draco to London where all the Muggles were. Draco stopped many times and stared at the phones.

He looked at the Muggles curiously and Harry found it highly amusing to see his boyfriend like this. He was like a little child that went for the first time to the zoo.  
  
"Draco, are you alright?", he asked and laughed as Draco stopped in front of a TV shop and pressed his nose against the window.

"These are these strange teleusion-things?", Draco asked.

"Television.", Harry corrected him.

"From where do you know that?", he asked.

"Read about it.", Draco answered shortly and kept his gaze at the colourful moving pictures in the boxes.

"You've read about it?", Harry repeated in disbelief. Draco nodded.

"Yeah. To understand your stupid family better.", Draco answered unimpressed and finally turned around.

"Can we go in?", he asked. Harry sighed amd nodded.  
  
He took Draco inside the shop and Draco stormed to one TV.

"Wow.", he said, "That's cool."

Harry smiled.

"It is.", he said and nodded.

"Can I help you?", an employee asked Draco.

"What do you want?", Draco asked unfriendly and the man took a step back. Harry hurried over.

"No, Draco. This man can answer to any of your questions about these things.", he explained and Draco nodded. The man smiled.

"Not to every question, but I'll try.", he said and smiled.  
  
"How do these thing for into this little box?", Draco asked curiously and the man smiled again.

"That's a bit complicated to explain. Are you sure you'll understand it?", he asked and Draco nodded hastily. Harry smiled.

"Well, inside the monitor is a cable turner, Which catches the light signals and converts them back into electricity.", the man explained slowly.

"Understood it so far?", he asked and Draco nodded again.

"These electrical signals now control the electron beam, which emits the fluorescent layer on the image tube and reflects the brightness values of the scenes recorded by the camera. The picture actually appears in tens of small flashing spots. Since our eye is sluggish and can not follow this speed, it takes the picture only as a whole and sees for example the football match in the stadium.", the man finished. Draco nodded a third time, then turned to Harry.  
  
"What's football?", he asked quietly. The man laughed.

"He's not going out often, is he?", he asked and smiled.

"No, he's not.", Harry answered shortly.

"Draco, do you want cotton candy?", Harry asked Draco and kissed him.

"What's-"

"I'll show you." Harry dragged Draco over to the festival and to the man sho sold cotton candy.  
  
"Two, please.", Harry said.

"I'm not going to eat this pink fluffy stuff.", Draco said and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Harry laughed.

"Draco, it tastes good. Believe me.", he said smiling.

"Come on, love. Let's sit down.", Harry suggested and sat on a bench between many Muggles.  
  
Draco took a piece of cotton candy into his mouth and his expression was indescribable. Harry laughed.

"It vanished!", Draco said astounded.

"Well, that is cotton candy.", Harry smiled.

"You know what I want to do now?", Draco asked.

"Hm?", Harry asked and swallowed his own candy.

"I want to talk to your family.", Draco answered and Harry coughed loudly.

"You want _what_?", he asked and shook his head.

"No, Draco. I don't want to see them."

"But I do. If you're not coming with me, I'll go alone.", Draco said.

"Draco, that's-"

"No. You're coming with me. I want to talk to them."

"Nothing you say could make it undone."

Draco nodded and Harry was relieved he could bring this stupid idea out of his head. But seriously, he knew Draco better. He knew that he won't give up.  
  
"Ron and Hermione are coming soon. Draco, would you please stop testing how stable this table is? Thank you.", Harry said and rolled his eyes.

Draco sat for good ten minutes in front of, under and on top of the table and shook the bloody kitchen table. Harry walked up to his room to get something and with his elbow, he accidentally pushed over a staple on Draco's trunk.  
  
He looked through the parchmets with his mouth open.

"Draco?", he asked loudly and walked downstairs.

"What?", Draco asked and looked up.

"Why did you never tell me you could paint?", Harry asked and sat down next to Draco on the couch, showing him the pictures.

"Because I thought you wouldn't like it. And I thought it's not important enough to bother you with it.", he answered shyly and turned red. Harry smiled.

"Draco. They are wonderful. I love them.", Harry said and climbed into Draco's lap.

"I love you.", he whispered and kissed him.  
  
"Ah, I totally forgot. I bought you something on the festival.", Harry said and stood up.

He came back with a box of chocolate truffles.

"From France.", he said smiling and climbed back into Draco's lap.

Draco gasped and quickly grabbed the box from Harry and opened it, pulling the silky ribbons loose and dramatically pulled the lid off. He smiled with delight after popping a truffle in his mouth and fed one to the man next to him who reacted alike. Harry licked his chocolatey fingers.  
  
Draco watched intently and brought Harry's fingers to his own mouth and sucked, eliciting a moan from the other. Harry watched his chocolate covered fingers slip into Draco's mouth and withdraw clean.

Eager for more, he shoved the chocolate box off Draco's lap and took its place. Crashing his lips with Draco's, he felt a tongue dart out to touch his lips, asking for permission. Harry opened his mouth allowing his own tongue to meet Draco's. The kiss tasted of chocolate and Draco.  
  
Their tongues danced, in a fight for dominance, a fight which usually determined how the rest of the night was going to go. And before anything else could happen, the bell  shockingly loud. Harry twitched and looked up.

"Ron and Hermione!", he said and Draco sighed.

He packed away the chocolate and set the meal on the table while Harry went to open the door.

"Hermione! Ron!", he said and hugged them both.

"How are you, Harry?", Hermione asked smiling. Then, she looked behind Harry and the smile vanished.

"Malfoy.", she said and nodded.

"Come on in.", Harry said smiling and led both into the living room.  
  
"You have a new table.", Ron said. It was one of the first things he noticed.

"A bloody expensive one.", Harry added nodding.

"How much?", Ron asked Draco.

"Five hundred.", he answered.

"May we eat?", Harry asked and pointed at the meal.

"Looks fantastic, Harry.", Hermione said and sat down next to Ron.

Harry smiled thanking and sat opposite of Hermione next to Draco.  
  
They ate mostly in silence because no one knew what to talk about.

"So... You're meeting Malfoy's parents tomorrow, right?", Hermione asked after a while.

"My friends as well.", Draco threw in.

"Yes, yes. The Slytherin folk.", Hermione said and rolled her eyes.

"Mione!", Ron said quickly and looked at her.

"What? It's true.", Hermione answered shrugging.

"Hermione, drop it.", Harry said annoyed.

"Yes, we are going to Malfoy Manor tomorrow. We'll have breakfast and by twelve o'clock we shall be there.", he answered to her question.

"Fine.", Hermione said and kept quiet.

Draco looked at Harry with an uncomfortable look and Harry shrugged. He took Draco's hand under the table and was relieved to see Draco smiling.

Harry drank from his milk.

"Don't remind me on last night, babe.", Draco said with a smirk. Harry's eyes widened and Ron choked on his juice.

"No. Just no.", he said, but grinned.

Draco laughed and it made Harry's heart melt that Ron and Draco are getting along with each other. Only Hermione worried Harry.  
  
"Does anyone fancy another cup of tea?", Draco asked and the three others nodded. Draco kissed Harry on his forehead amd stood up to make some more tea. Harry smiled.

"Harry, are you-", Hermione said quietly.

"Hermione, stop it. I know what I'm doing.", Harry answered annoyed.

"I know. I know you, and this is the problem. I _know you_ and I know that you never know what you're doing.", she replied still whispering and bent forward.

"Hermione, if you won't shut up I'll curse you alright? I won't discuss with you about Draco. Ask Ron what he thinks about that."

Harry and Hermione looked at Ron.

"Oh, no. Let me out of this.", he said and shook his head.

"Come on, Ron. Be honest.", Harry answered.

"You know, Hermione, Harry loves him and I think you should respect that. And besides, Malfoy doesn't seem this bad when he had someone he loves.", Ron said and shrugged.  
  
Harry smiled proudly and leaned back in his chair. Hermione rolled her eyes and leaned back as well, her arms crossed and her face cold.

"Here, Granger. Weasel.", Draco said and placed the cups of tea in front of them.

"Potty.", he said smiling and kissed Harry on the forehead and sat down himself.  
  
"So. You spent five hundred Galleons on a kitchen table?", Ron asked. Harry laughed. He was still not over it.

"Well, Draco picked it out.", Harry answered shrugging.

"What happened to the old one?", Ron asked. Draco and Harry looked at each other.

"It kind of... broke.", Harry said and didn't want to deepen the question _how_ the table broke.

He took a sip from his still hot tea, but that didn't prevent Ron from asking the next question.

"How do you break a kitchen table?", he asked confused.

"I, er... kept bumping into it.", Harry lied quickly.

"It was worth every Sickle.", Draco said.

Ron looked between the two of them with a confused look, but Harry just shrugged and slapped Draco on his leg under the table.  
  
Hermione's temper cooled over the minutes and she started talking again. After dessert, she and Harry did the dishwashing with their wands and she said:

"Harry, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. You know, I'm just still trying to figure out what's going on inside your head."

Harry smiled.

"I think you don't have to figure it out.", he said friendly, "Maybe you could tell me what's going on inside _your_ head."

"It's... I don't understand what happened. How you can forgive him. How he can forgive you. It doesn't seem logic to me."  
  
"Hermione, I think love is everything but logic. You've punched him in the face. He will probably never forgive you that, but I think he doesn't mind talking to you. He's not a child, nor are you and you know it as well as I do. Ron was always the one who hated him more than you and we had to convince you about our thoughts about him. Now it's the other way round. And I bet ten Galleons that he had to drag you here because you didn't want to see Draco. Am I correct?"

Hermione sighed.

"Yes, you are right, and I still want to punch him in the face.", she answered.

"I know. And sometimes so do I. But I'm sure he wants to punch us all in the face sometimes, so why don't we just all punch ourselves to death and forget everything?", Harry joked.

Hermione laughed and dried the plate with a flick of her wand.

"Alright, alright. Now that he lives here, I have to be nice to him... kind of.", she gave up.

"Yes!", Harry said triumphantly and hugged her. She laughed.  
  
"So, Granger, Weasel. It was nice to see you... somehow.", Draco said as they stood at the front door. To Harry's delight, Hermione forced a smile.

"Nice to see you too, Malfoy.", she said and smiled, even though he heard the false tone in her friendly voice.

Draco forced a smile as well and Harry had to press back his laugh. This was hilarious.

His boyfriend and his best friend fake-smiling at each other and being such fake bitches and Harry and Ron just look at each other like _What the bloody hell is happening???_

  
Hermione hugged Harry and whispered in his ear:

"I hate you for this."

Harry laughed and smiled, while she rolled her eyes.

"Bye Malfoy.", Ron said and shook Draco's hand politely. Draco nodded.

"Bye Weasley.", he said and let go of Ron's hand. Harry smiled.

"Bye mate.", Ron said smiling. Harry smiled too.

"Bye Ron.", he replied.

"We'll see you!", Hermione said loudly as they stepped out in the darkness. Harry and Draco waved after them- mostly it was Harry who waved- and then closed the door.  
  
"Finally.", Draco said and sighed. Harry laughed and kissed Draco.

"Want to do something fun?", he asked. Draco smirked.

"What you ask for, Potty?", he asked and kissed Harry back.

They continued what they had done on the couch before they had been interrupted and the night couldn't be used better.

As they lay in bed, Harry had an idea.

"Do you want to paint the walls in some rooms?", he asked and Draco looked at him.

"What?", he asked surprised.

"I mean, I love how you paint.", Harry said and kissed Draco, "And some rooms are too dark and black, so when you would paint on them, it would be a lot more beautiful."

Draco smiled and nodded.

"I can do that, Potty."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Draco was a mess. He was woken up by his stupid boyfriend at eight in the morning and punched him with a pillow.

"Draco, darling, wake up.", Potter said, but Draco didn't answer. Instead, he threw a second pillow into his face.

"Get out!", Draco said annoyed. Potter snickered, kissed Draco on his neck and left the room, closing the door behind him quietly.  
  
As Draco woke up again, it was one hour later.

"Potter!", he said loudly and walked downstairs.

"What's wrong?", Potter asked and turned around to look at Draco, who shrugged. Potter smiled.

"Ready?", he asked. Draco looked down at himself.

"Do I look like I'm ready?", he asked and tugged at his pyjama. Potter laughed.

"Well, get going then.", he said. Draco nodded and ran back upstairs to dress.  
  
They walked out on the street get some breakfast. Draco grabbed Potter's hand and they apparated. After they arrived in front of a wizarding coffee shop, Draco felt sick. He will never get used to apparating.

"Potter, you're emerassing.", Draco complained, rolling his eyes.

"Let go of my hand then.", Potter answered and shrugged.

"No chance.", Draco grinned and opened the door.  
  
But the second they were in the Café, Draco let go of Potter's hand. Not every Wizard had to know they were together.

But as it seemed, the message hasn't spread that far, because as they entered the shop together, no one stared, no one whispered and no one made nasty remarks.

They sat down on a table for two and ordered their breakfast. Draco knew quickly what he was going to eat- the same the house elves made for him in Hogwarts every morning. But Potter insisted on paying this breakfast, so he took a big plate with breakfast specialties.

"You're unbelievable.", Draco said and shook his head laughing. Potter smiled.

"Thanks. So are you.", he answered and shrugged. Draco laughed.  
  
"So, for the two of you.", the waitress said and placed their breakfast in the middle of the table. Draco nodded thankfully, but the woman didn't notice him.

She smiled at Potter and waited for him to say something, but he didn't even look at her. He looked at the menu card, while the woman clicked with her tongue until Potter looked up. She smiled even wider and blushed. Draco could punch her in the face.  
  
"Anything else?", Potter asked confused and shrugged. The waitress shook her head and walked away embarrassed.

"What was that?", Potter asked laughing and looked at Draco. Draco shrugged and started eating.  
  
"Potter.", Draco said after a while.

"Hm?", Potter answered and looked up from his Daily Prophet.

"Kiss me, the waitress won't stop looking at you.", Draco answered.

"Draco, don't be paranoid.", Potter answered and laughed.

"I'm not. Look.", Draco said.

"I won't turn around now.", Potter laughed.

"Do it!" Potter rolled his eyes and turned around slowly.

The waitress turned bright red and waved at him shyly. Potter turned back around.

"I'm not kissing you.", he said.  
  
"Why not? I don't want that this stupid bitch is stealing the man of my dreams, for God's sake!", Draco answered annoyed.

"Wait, I am the man of your dreams?", Potter asked smirking.

"Shut up, you know what I mean.",  Draco said and rolled his eyes. Potter laughed.

"No, excuse me, but you said I am the man of your dreams."

Draco rolled his eyes again. This conversation was highly uncomfortable for him.

"Say it again.", Potter said.

"You are the man of my dreams.", Draco replied quietly. Potter smiled satisfied.

"And now kiss me!", Draco said and Potter laughed.

He leaned over the table and pressed his lips on Draco's. Draco's hands wandered into Potter's hair and they kissed over their breakfast plate.  
  
Behind them, a plate shattered and the waitress groaned annoyed. Draco smiled into their kiss.

"Good job.", he whispered against Potter's lips and pulled away. Potter smirked.

"Let's get out of here.", he said and grabbed Draco's hand.  
  
Now, everyone looked after them as they left the shop and shortly before the door closed, violent whisper started. Potter hugged him tightly.

Draco laughed into his shirt and kissed him on his forehead. Draco knew how much his shorter boyfriend liked this.

But then, something crossed his mind and Draco had to sit down somewhere. He walked over to the small bench and sunk down.

  
"What's wrong?", Potter asked and sat down next to him. He lay his hand gently on Draco's back.

"Hey, Draco. What's wrong?", he asked again and looked at Draco.

"I'm scared.", Draco answered.

"Scared?", Potter repeated questioning and Draco nodded.

"Yes. Scared of introducing you to my father.", he said quietly and looked at Potter, who rubbed Draco's back encouragely.

"Draco.", Potter said and kissed him. Draco smiled.  
"Want to make out behind the coffee shop?", Potter asked. Draco laughed and nodded.

"You know how to cheer me up.", he said and kissed Potter.  
  
They made their way towards the big iron gates of Draco's home- Malfoy Manor. Excuse me, Draco's _former_ home. According to him, Grimmauld Place is now his home.

Draco's pulse rose with every step he made towards the gates.  
  
The two of them were greeted by Draco's mother.

"Draco, my dear.", she said and hugged Draco. He smelled her familiar strong perfume which he had missed so much.

"Hello, mother.", he said and smiled.

Pansy came running down the big stairs and hugged him, while Narcissa greeted Potter with a friendly smile.

"Draco!", Theodore said loudly.

Draco separated from Pansy and looked to the stairs. Theodore Nott stood there and grinned.

"How are you, boy?", he asked and clapped Draco onto the shoulder. Draco laughed.

"Fine. I'm totally fine.", he answered.

"Look at Greg. He's doing well, isn't he?", Pansy asked.

Gregory Goyle walked downstairs. His face was still pale and he didn't look very healthy, but he seemed to feel better now.

"Yeah. Looking good, Greg.", Draco said laughing. Gregory smiled weakly.

"And here we have our last man! Blaise, how're  you doing?", Draco asked and gave Blaise Zabini a high-five.

"I'm fine, Draco.", Blaise answered.  
  
"I think we are complete now, aren't we?", Draco asked as every one greeted him and Potter.

Draco felt even more nervous now that only his father was missing.

"Where's father?", he asked Narcissa and stood next to Potter.

"He's upstairs in the dining room, waiting for us to eat.", she answered.

"And you really think he won't freak out, mother?", Draco asked worried.

His mother looked at him, then at Potter and back at Draco and shook her head smiling.

"He won't. He loves you just as much as I do and as long as you are happy, he is happy.", she said.

"He could have thought about that before he forced me to live with and serve a man I was scared of since I was little.", Draco answered bitter.

"Draco-"

"Mother, could we just go and eat?", he asked and she nodded wordlessly.  
  
As they walked up the big stone stairs, Potter reached for Draco's hand, but Draco pulled away.

"Nervous. I'll break your hand.", Draco said and shrugged excusing and Potter smiled.

"I know.", he said and then, Draco took his hand. He needed to know that someone was there who would hold to him. Someone who won't let go. Draco needed someone like Harry Potter. And he had someone like Harry Potter.  
  
He breathed out and followed his mother to the dining room. In front of the long table stood his father- Lucius Malfoy.

His silvery hair shone in its old shine. He stemmed himself in his beloved walking stick with the silver snakes head, which he held in his right hand. Draco swallowed and gripped Potter's hand tighter.  
  
"Draco.", Lucius said and Draco could hear a slight friendly tone.

"Father.", he answered.

Draco didn't hate his father and he didn't want to pretend he did. And Potter knew it.

"Go on.", he whispered and let go of Draco's hand, smiling.

Draco nodded and walked towards his father, who stood there with a conflicted expression. Draco spread his arms and a relieved smile hushed over Lucius' lips.  
  
The walking stick fell to the floor with a _clunk_ and Draco found himself in the arms of his father. He smiled and let go.

"Well.", Lucius said emotionless and straightened his cloak.

"May we eat?", he asked and pointed at the table.

Draco's heart sunk immediately. Well, his father was still the same as he had always been. Draco and Potter sat opposite of Draco's friends and family, Lucius sat on the head of the table.

  
During their dinner, barely one talked. They all looked uncomfortable at their food. Especially Draco and Potter were extremely uncomfortable and nervous.

Good that Potter was left-handed and Draco right-handed, so they could hold hands while they were eating and no one noticed.  
  
Pansy tried to involve Draco in a conversation about school, but Draco never knew how to answer her.

"And, how was Slughorn this year?", Pansy asked after a while.

"Um... good- I guess.", Draco answered and hastily shoved a potatoe in his mouth.  
  
After they finished eating, Draco knew exactly what was coming. He had to introduce his boyfriend properly. He took a deep breath as they walked into the living room. Potter was standing by Draco's side and smiled uncomfortable at the people Draco knew he had hated for so long.  
  
"So...", Draco started.

Blaise and Pansy were sharing an armchair, what made Draco cringe, his parents sat next to each other on a couch and Greg and Theo sat on the second couch. They all looked at Draco and Potter as though they were going to perform something. Draco clearer gud throat.

"Um... you all know Potter?", he asked and furrowed his brow, confused about why he just asked that stupid question.

Of course they knew him. Blaise, Pansy, Theo and Greg had to listen to Draco for seven years to whine about Potter. Lucius served the man who wanted to kill Potter and his mother did so too.  
  
"He's... my...", Draco's brain stopped working and he looked at Potter, searching for help.

"We're together.", Potter said shortly.

Draco was astonished how quickly he revealed it without being scared of Lucius' reaction. Draco nodded and watched his father.  
  
He sat there, his mouth slightly open and a strand of hair was talking over his face, but he didn't care. He seemed paralysed with shock. Narcissa looked at her husband. Now, everyone turned to look at him.

"Mr Malfoy?", Pansy asked worried. Lucius blinked slowly.

"Snape was right.", he mumbled.

"What?", Draco asked.

"Snape was right!", his father repeated loudly. Draco was confused, so seemed the others.  
  
"What are you talking about, father?", he asked.

"Snape told me in your first year that there was something strange between you two. In your second year, he told me that the two of you wouldn't stop looking at each other, but I wouldn't believe him. I used to say he's mental and that you'd look at each other because you hate each other, but he only shook his head. In your fourth year, he told me about Potter joining the Triwizard Tournament and that you were utterly confused. He suspected, about not knowing who to support- the Durmstang boy, or the boy who you were supposed to hate. I said it wad probably because of something else- _anything else_. In your fifth year, he kept telling me that I should open my eyes, but I said "Severus, why can't you just let it go?". He used to tell me all along, but I didn't want to see it.", Lucius said.  
  
Draco sighed.

"Father, I'm sorry, but for one- or five times- in your life, you should have listened to him.", he answered.

"I didn't want to listen to him. If you believe it or not, we made a lot of fun sometimes and I thought he just wanted to annoy or irritate me."

Draco looked at Potter, who shrugged.

"Draco, how do you think of keeping the bloodline uphold? He's not pureblood and you won't have any children. What will happen to the Malfoy-family?", Lucius asked.

"Father-"  
  
"Draco, your father is right. You can't have children. I will never be aunt.", Pansy said.

"And I will never be grandmother.", Narcissa agreed.

"Stop talking about me having children!", Draco said, firing up at once.

He was sick of every one wanting to tell him what him should do and what not.

"Draco, you-"

"No, mother, be quiet. I love him. And he loves me. I guess...", Draco looked at Potter, who nodded smiling.

"Yes, of course he does. I'm gorgeous.", Draco said and chuckled.

Narcissa smiled and even Lucius couldn't hold back an Of-course-are-you-gorgeous-you-are-my-son-smirk and Pansy snickered.

"You are, Draco. And Mr Malfoy, I don't want you to love me, I just want you to accept me. And if you can not accept me, accept your son. Accept him like he is and let him be how, who or with whom he likes. Because I think you love your son.", Potter said.

"How couldn't you, I mean, look at me.", Draco added and there followed another round of snickers.  
  
Lucius sighed.

"Right.", he said and nodded slowly, seeming to be thinking of that all.

"Right.", he said once again, "But you won't share a room."

"Dad!", Draco said.

"Lucius!", hissed Narcissa.

Pansy sat on her armchair and held her hand in front of her mouth so she won't explode with laughter.  
  
"No. After all, he's still my son and I won't let him sleep in one room with _Potter_.", Lucius said with a nasty undertone on the last word. Narcissa sighed and shook her head. Draco and her knew exactly that it wad useless to argue.

"Now, off to bed.", Draco's mother said and waved them away.  
  
Lucius stopped Draco on his way outside.

"If he should come in your room-", he said.

"Father. Drop it.", Draco said.

He felt somehow strong after he'd said that, because it was the first time he stood up against his father and didn't do what he wanted.  
  
Theo clapped Draco on his shoulder.

"Not in one room, boy.", he said and laughed.

"Will you even survive it?", Blaise asked laughing. Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed Potter's hand.

"Shut it, boys.", he said annoyed.

"Yeah, leave him alone. He's deprived enough now that he and his _boyfriend_ are not allowed to sleep in one room.", Pansy daid and snickered.

"Pansy.", Draco said. He had always been the one who fooled his friends or laugged about them. How did it get the other way around?  
  
Draco had his head sunken while they walked upstairs to the sleeping rooms and while his freinds laughed about him. He held Potter's hand tightly.

"And, Potter, how do you think you're going to sleep tonight?", Pansy asked mockingly.

"Parkinson, I already don't like you, and for Draco I held myself back, but now I wont. Keep your jokes to yourself and leave Draco alone. His father is bad enough.", Potter said and Draco looked up.  
  
Pansy glared at him in shock and Blaise chuckled about her look. Greg and Theo just stared at Potter and looked like they would punch Potter in the face. They reached the doir to Potter's room.

"You're not better than my friends.", Potter said and kissed Draco.

"Goodnight.", he said and closed the door behind him. Draco looked at his friends.  
  
They didn't say anything and Draco walked up to his own room, opposite of Potter's.

"I'm sorry.", Pansy said shyly.

"You better be. He's right. Father is bad enough and I don't need you to be like this too, alright? Now go away!", Draco answered and closed the door.  
  
The roles had changed back. Draco was the one who commands them and they follow his rules.

He changed his clothes anf lay down in his cold bed. He missed Hogwarts immediately.

It wasn't that bad at Grimmauld Place, because Potter had been there, but now, Draco was alone again and it reminded him of the times the Dark Lord had been at the Manor.

Draco had been in his room all day and he had been alone and had to listen his parents shouting because a stranger lived in their house. Draco's mother didn't want it, but Draco's father said they had to. And Draco had been laying upstairs and had pressed his hands to his ears and had been crying.  
  
Now, he lay there, almost crying because Potter wad right. Draco's friends weren't better than Potter's friends. They were just the same.

Draco hated Weasley and Granger and they hated him. Potter rhated Pansy, Blaise, Greg and Theo and they hated him. It was just tge same. Draco sighed. He rolled to his side and stared at the wall, trying to sleep.  
  
Hours passed and Draco's eyes burned a hole into the dark wall in front of him. He wanted to sleep. He wanted it so desperately, but he could feel someone caressing their fingers though Draco's hair. Potter had a thing for Draco's hair.

"Draco," the voice said, dangerously close to Draco's ear.

He could no longer pretend it was a figment of his imagination. Someone was leaning over his bed, trapping him with his arm and calling his name. Someone who sounded like Potter, but couldn't possibly be Potter.

Closing his eyes and burying his face in the pillows was tempting, but childish. Draco turned around slowly to face whoever had called him.

A part of his mind expected it, but he was still shocked to see Potter's face hovering inches above his own. Draco took one look at his pale face, flushed cheeks and impossibly green eyes and opened his mouth to accuse him of escaping his fantasy without permission, but Potter's besotted smile stole the words from his throat and then the pressure of Potter's lips against his stole his breath.  
  
It would have been logical to push Potter away and demand an explanation, but Potter's tongue traced Draco's lips, begging for entrance, and Draco couldn't deny the request.

He parted his lips and welcomed Potter's tongue with his. His head sank deeper into the pillow, their sleepy, slow kiss turning into something more passionate.  
  
Potter nuzzled his nose against Draco's and then pulled away. Draco forced his eyes open, his mind racing. And then, reality hit him like a Bludger.

Potter was here. In Draco's room. He shouldn't be here. Potter knew he wasn't allowed in Draco's room. What if his father would come in? Even Potter wasn't _that_ stupid. Well, obviously he was.  
  
Draco's heart leapt forward together with his body as he shot bolt upright. He pressed one hand against Potter's open mouth and gripped Potter's hip with the other.

With the strength he didn't knew he possessed, he pulled Potter onto his bed, overbalancing him and making him sit across Draco's legs, his arse slipping between the wall and Draco's body. His feet dangled from the bed and his slippers slipped down as he struggled to free himself from Draco's hand. Draco pressed Potter's head to the wall, his hand tightening over his mouth.  
  
Draco shushed him desperately and Potter stilled, his wide green eyes staring at Draco in disbelief. Draco grabbed his wand from his bedside table and cast a few charms at the door. Terrified, he pulled his legs from underneath Potter and freed Potter's mouth. Draco stood up to check if the door was closed. Potter sighed happily.

"Wha-", before Draco could ask what was wrong, a chilly air made him freeze in horror.  
  
He had been in a too bad mood to make the effort and put on his pyjama bottoms and he lost the safety of the blankets ad he stood up.

Potter's gaze snapped up to Draco's face immediately, his cheeks completely red. Draco sat down again slowly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he whispered and looked Potter in the eyes.

Potter looked like he was having trouble forming words. His back was pressed against the wall as though he was trying to disappear through it. He sucked in a sharp breath and then words tumbled out of his mouth in a rush.

"I don't know what I'm doing here. I just wanted to see you after what I said and then I thought I shouldn't go, because of your father, but I already stood in the middle of the hallway, so I decided to walk back and as soon as I had closed the door, I wanted to check if you were alright, so I went back and- you were no pants. Are you aware of that?"  
  
Draco swallowed. Damn it. He couldn't be here. He just couldn't. Merlin, Potter was hopelessly ensnared. Much more so than Draco had dared to imagine.

"You have to leave," Draco whispered and winced at his words.

It was true, though- Potter did have to leave. It was too risky. He couldn't stay here, in Draco's bed. Draco's whole body clenched at the thought. Potter was in his bed. His room. Lucius slept in the room on the other side of the hallway next to Potter's room.  
  
Potter looked up sharply.

"Now?" He shuddered a little.

"I'm cold."

Draco clenched his teeth and reached to grab Potter's arm and pull him away from the wall.

"You're not..."

Potter's arm was freezing, even through his pyjamas.

"Fuck.", Draco growled, forgetting the fact that Potter should leave in the face of Potter's possible pneumonia. The heating in Malfoy Manor clearly wasn't as good as it used to be.

"Get in.", Draco mumbled, not looking at Potter, just lifting the covers a little- very carefully.

Potter was silent and Draco suffered a momentary panic attack, thinking Potter was changing his mind, and then with the grace of a troll quickly scrambled beneath the covers, sitting next to Draco. He was cold as ice.

"Idiot.", Draco said.

He wrapped ine arm around Potter's waist and pulled him closer. Draco pulled him down to lie next to him before he covered them both with the blanket. Potter didn't resist in the slightest, just stared at Draco with a silly, bemused expression.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and scoffed. They lay beneath the covers, facing each other, their noses almost touching.

Potter's eyes looked bigger and greener without his glasses, it made Draco want to kiss them, which was an odd thought, so he quickly shoved it aside.  
  
"If you catch a cold and die don't blame me.", Draco grumbled.

Potter answered him by sliding his hands over Draco's back, lower and lower until they reached bare skin.

"What the fuck are you doing?", Draco gasped.

"My hands are cold. I'm trying to warm them up.", Potter said, his face the picture of innocence, complete with a blush. He shrugged.

"On my arse?" Draco asked weakly. Potter shrugged again.

"You're being very rude again. Sneaking into my bed to molest me.", Draco accused, even as he rubbed his nose against Potter's. The nose was cold, too.  
  
"You were rude earlier today. This rude.", Potter grinned as his hands slid lower, fingers grazing the skin between Draco's arse cheeks.

Draco couldn't stop himself from gasping and Potter took advantage of the moment to pepper tiny, soft kisses over Draco's lips. Potter's eyes were closed, but Draco didn't dare to close his, afraid Potter might disappear when he opened them again.  
  
"I owe you one, too, then.", Draco said, pleased to find he could talk and answer Potter's kisses at the same time.

"For your nasty bite."

Potter's eyes flew open.

"Oh.", he said and pulled away slightly, his gaze flickering to Draco's neck.

Potter beamed at him, his grip on Draco's arse tightening, and Draco was suddenly very glad he had kept the hickey, since the sight of it brought Potter such joy.  
  
"Okay.", Potter whispered and grinned.

Then, he pressed his head to the pillow and extended his neck, exposing the pale patch of skin between his ear and the red fabric of his pyjama. He looked up at Draco through a lock of dark hair that had fallen over his eye and waited expectantly.  
  
Draco's body jerked forward, his cock twitching at the sight of Potter offering his neck for Draco to mark. Heat rushed to his cheeks as Potter gasped, undoubtedly noticing Draco's arousal. He hadn't moved and Draco relaxed.  
  
Licking his lips, Draco brushed away a dark strand from the tender spot near Potter's ear and then pressed a small kiss to the skin. He licked it, grazed it with his teeth, and when Potter shivered and moaned quietly, Draco trapped the skin between his lips and sucked on it lightly.  
  
Potter's grip on Draco's arse intensified, his hands pulling Draco close enough he could feel that Potter's cock wasn't immune to Draco's ministrations.

Potter's panting breath brushed against Draco's neck and Draco increased the suction, making Potter shudder harder. Parting with the delicious skin reluctantly, Draco looked at the darkening bruise on Potter's neck.  
  
"Perfect.", he said proudly and then looked at Potter's face. Potter smiled.

"You should have them all the time. Everywhere.", Draco grinned. Potter raised his head sharply and treated Draco to a breathtaking kiss.

"Sounds like a plan.", Potter mumbled and kissed him again.  
  
Draco's throat dried and he was just about to suggest they should work on covering Potter's whole body with hickeys right now.

"Definitely.", Potter said, breathless and flushed, as his fingers touched Draco's stomach and then slid down to caress the hair that led the path to Draco's prick.

Draco's eyelashes fluttered closed. All Potter did was toy with the hairs, stroking but never moving downward. It was driving Draco insane.

His hips twitched minutely, seeking a firmer touch, but Potter simply wasn't getting it. Draco's eyes snapped open and words of reproach were already on the tip of his tongue, but the questioning look in Potter's eyes stopped him. Potter seemed expectant, his green eyes large in the darkness.

_He was waiting for permission!_  
  
Draco nodded desperately and Potter's fingers slid down immediately, wrapping themselves around Draco's cock, their touch cool.

Potter's hand held him awkwardly, but then Potter released Draco's cock and re-gripped it more surely, caressing, before his thumb circled over the wet tip and his strokes evened out.  
  
Draco tried to speak but his throat was too dry. He nodded again and thrust his hips forward, pushing himself into Potter's hand, his lips touching Potter's with a gasp.

Potter responded immediately, capturing Draco's bottom lip and attempting to suck on it. Draco couldn't help gasping and pulling away with every thrust of his hips, grateful that Potter's mouth recaptured his lips every time.  
  
Draco's arms were still wrapped around Potter, holding him close in a firm embrace. Too damn close, which meant Potter had little room for movement. It could have been dealt with easily.

All Draco had to do was renounce the kisses and let go of Potter, but that simply wasn't an option. Draco's grip around Potter's waist intensified at the very thought.  
  
"Wait.", Draco mumbled, trying to escape Potter's insistent kisses.

Though, a proper escape probably shouldn't have included nibbling on Potter's bottom lip.

"What?", Potter breathed, squirming in Draco's embrace. Draco slid his hand lower and grabbed the waistband of Potter's pyjamas, none too gently.

"Off.", he ordered, frustrated when he couldn't pull them down himself.

"Bloody take these off!"  
  
Potter he released Draco promptly and reached down as though he had been waiting for the instruction.

He squirmed, his lips still firmly attached to Draco's as he slid his pyjamas and pants to his thighs. Draco's hand was gripping Potter's bare arse in an instant. He moaned as Potter's cock touched his, hard and hot. Potter twitched his hips forward moaning loudly.  
  
Draco thrusted his hips, letting his cock slide against Potter's, the sweat easing their movements. This was much, much better.

On top of everything, Potter did something brilliant- he pushed forward, rolling Draco onto his back, his hands sliding beneath Draco's shoulders and his weight settling between Draco's thighs.  
  
The pressure against his crotch intensified, his skin burning wherever it touched Potter's. Draco found himself mesmerised by Potter's face that was hovering a few inches above his.

He couldn't stop staring up at Potter, eyes raking over his features hungrily, feasting on the jet-black hair that fell over his sweaty forehead, the green eyes darkened by dilated pupils, and lips parted and wet from Draco's kisses. Potter's expression was, for once, difficult to read. He looked partly smug, and partly amazed, as though his eyes saw something in Draco's that could cause awe.  
  
The intensity of Potter's gaze became too much and Draco forced himself to speak.

"Do you plan to move or should I fetch you some tea?", he asked, shocked to find that his voice could go so low. Potter blinked at him, then smiled, his chest pressing against Draco's.

"As if I'd let you go anywhere, now.", Potter whispered and then mercifully moved his hips.  
  
The feeling was glorious and Draco moaned too loudly. Potter moaned in response, then pressed his lips to Draco's, not kissing him, just holding them against Draco's mouth, puffing hot breaths over it with each twitch of his hips.

No longer hindered by Potter's body, Draco's palms found Potter's buttocks, pulling, pressing, and helping him slide against Draco.

They could have used some lube, or something to ease the movements of their bodies, but Draco found it too trivial to worry about that. He rather worried about thrusting upward, trying to make Potter move faster, but Potter distracted him by slipping his tongue into Draco's mouth and then rudely pulling away. Draco's tongue followed it, demanding a proper kiss. They met halfway, sliding their tongues together, not even touching each other's lips.  
  
Potter's movements slowed, his hips imitating the unhurried, sensual licks of his tongue. It was both frustrating and perfect and Draco had no urge to complain. His balls ached, his cock pulsed against Potter's, and Draco closed his eyes, concentrating on the feel of Potter's cock and his tongue.

The pleasure built steadily, spreading from his crotch down to his toes and up to his chest, pulling Draco upward with one long spasm. It held him in a tight grip for a long moment, then released him with a force that left him breathless.  
  
Potter thrashed and squirmed and panted against Draco's lips, every twitch of his body renewing Draco's pleasure. It became too much, both the heat and the pressure against Draco's sensitive cock, but then Potter convulsed and Draco hurriedly extracted his hand from underneath the covers to press it to the back of Potter's neck and trap his mouth with a kiss, intending to swallow any sounds Potter might make.  
  
Draco tried to make his throat work, but he couldn't. No words came out and he had no idea what he could say about that anyways. All that was in his head right now was Potter's face, his hips moving and his long moans.

Potter huffed as though he was suffocating and pulled away. Draco was soothed in a moment, however, when Potter slipped off him and rolled to his side, pulling Draco with him, so they ended up facing each other again.  
  
"Coming here was the best plan ever.", Potter grinned, "I should thank—"

"You should leave.", Draco said.

Potter's statement reminded him where they were and who was only a few rooms away. Potter's eyes narrowed and hot pain twisted Draco's stomach, as he looked up at Potter in shock.

"I wanted this. Of course I did.", Potter said and pressed a quick kiss to Draco's lips and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry."  
  
It just made Draco feel worse. Potter didn't even know how wrong he was to claim he wanted this.

"I know," he forced himself to say. His lips stretched into a smile, but it probably looked like a grimace.

"I can leave. I know you're worried. It's okay.", Potter said quickly and moved as though to get up. Draco's arms tightened around him.

"No! Forget I said anything."  
  
Green eyes squinted at him through long eyelashes.

"You're extremely fickle. Did anyone ever tell you that?"

Draco remained silent and Potter's lips twitched.

"You were right. I should go. I really, really should." Potter gave him a sad look and tried to get up again.  
  
Saying nothing, Draco kept his arms where they were, resisting Potter's attempts to free himself. Potter must have thought him insane and Draco couldn't blame him, but Potter couldn't leave now.

Not when Draco felt like his insides were falling apart. Potter couldn't leave him alone with his troubling thoughts and his so uncomfortable room- maybe the room was just uncomfortable when Draco was alone and reminded of all these horrible things he had heard in this room. And maybe... But Draco was thinking too much again. It was easier to think of other things when Potter was around.  
  
"Draco...", Potter sounded exasperated. Draco pressed his lips to Potter's.

"Please don't leave. Not yet.", he mumbled.

"Are you sure?", Potter pulled away, looking utterly confused.

"You're acting... I feel like I'm upsetting you."

"No!" Draco shook his head violently.

Potter remained unconvinced and Draco closed his eyes and took a few calming breaths, trying to clear his mind. He opened his eyes again and smiled.

"This is not upsetting. It's perfect." Draco stroked Potter's back and pulled him impossibly closer, determined to keep him in his bed.

Potter relaxed a little but he was still looking at Draco oddly.

"I thought you would hate snuggling.", he said. Draco laughed.

"I do. I think it's for Hufflepuffs!", he said and smiled. Potter chuckled, pressing a kiss to his mouth.  
  
"You seemed very comfortable around your great friends.", Potter said ironically.

"They're idiots, I know.", Draco laughed. Potter nodded.

"I had not the slightest idea what I should answer to Pansy's question about Slughorn.", Draco said and Potter chuckled quietly.

"I only had eyes for you and how hot you looked surrounded by the the smoke coming out of the others cauldrons and how your unbearable green eyes shone in the damp light." Potter smiled.

"And you. You looked hotter than ever.", he said grinning. Draco laughed and kissed him. Potter smiled and blushed heavily.  
  
Draco looked at him. He was impossibly cute when he blushed and Draco couldn't believe Potter was here and his. Truly his. Draco smiled.

"What are you smiling about?", Potter asked and lay his head on Draco's chest, his black hair tickling Draco's chin.

"You are mine.", Draco said.

"And I will kill everyone who thinks otherwise and who tried to steal you from me."

Potter looked up at him. His green eyes burning a hole into Draco's grey ones.

"And I will kill everyone who tries to year us apart. I will kill the man who tries to hurt you.", Potter replied and Draco smiled.

"As far as I remeber, you already did.", he said and kissed Potter on the forehead.

"True.", Potter laughed and kissed Draco. Draco moaned.

"What are you dreaming about?", Potter asked after a while they just lay there in silence.

"You.", Draco answered.

"Sometimes naked, sometimes not. Depends."

Potter laughed.

"I feel honoured.", he said.

"And what did you dream last night?"  
  
Draco shook his head.

"Won't tell you.", he said.

Potter sat up at once and grabbed his watch, that lay on Draco's bedside table.

"It's half past eleven.", he said and lay back down on top of Draco.

"What do you want to tell me?", Draco asked and furrowed his brow.

"Time for our little chat.", Potter answered and smirked. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Potter-"

"No. Draco, come on. After all, it's me you're thinking of. Tell me.", Potter said and looked down at Draco.  
  
A strand of black hair fell over his face and how could Draco resist? He sighed and pulled the hair behind Potter's ear.

"Alright, I'll tell you.", he said and rolled his eyes again. Potter grinned.

"But don't be dissapionted.", Draco added, but Potter's grin didn't fade.

"I won't.", he said.

"Don't be so sure."

"Draco, now tell me!", Potter laughed and kissed him.

He lay his head back down on Draco's chest and waited. Draco sighed.  
  
"I was walking through the corridor of Hogwarts with my father. And I was in first year and you came walking towards us and smiled at me. And I knew from the first moment I saw you that I would never forget you. And my father sneered at you and dragged me along the corridor. I was forced to sneer at you as well, so my father didn't think bad of me and so we walked past each other. But from that moment on, I thought you will never like me, so I thought I had nothing to loose. I thought I had already missed my chance.", Draco told the boy, who had his head on his chest and listened to the dream carefully.

Then, Potter looked up.  
  
"This was a memory, right?", he asked and Draco nodded.

"Yeah. Some minutes later, we entered the Entrance Hall and I suspect you remember the rest." Potter nodded smiling and kissed Draco.

"Thank you.", he whispered.

"What for?", Draco asked.

"For telling me." Draco smiled and pressed a kiss to Potter's lips.

"Goodnight, scarhead.", he said smiling.

"Goodnight, ferret." 


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Draco Malfoy was the hottest person in whole of existence, Harry decided.

He pressed small kisses over Draco's chin and jaw, his fingers straying beneath Draco's pyjama top to trace the smooth skin of his stomach and sides, tickling mercilessly. Draco groaned sleepy and Harry smiled. He was beautiful.

They had slept for a few hours and now it was eight a.m.

Draco was still sleeping, but Harry couldn't bear to see him, lying there, his cheeks flushed and his full pink lips slightly parted and his eyelashes fluttering. Harry couldn't bear it. Draco was so _hot_!  
  
Draco squirmed beneath him, which was brilliant and, Harry suspected, addictive, so he redoubled his attack, easily finding sensitive spots.  
  
Draco panted, his face twisted into a grimace. He was attempting to escape Harry's tickling fingers, but then finally gave in and laughed.

Harry didn't resist as Draco twisted Harry's hands behind his back, crossing his wrists together and holding them tightly.

Arousal shot through Harry like wildfire, sending blood to his spent cock, he was trapped in Draco's arms with Draco's scowling face in front of him and nothing about it seemed perilous or wrong. He was surprised to realise that if Draco decided to pull him back down beneath the covers, Harry would have let him do whatever he wished.  
  
"Now that I know you're ticklish, you'll never be safe again.", Harry smirked.

Draco's hands tightened around his wrists and Harry gasped a little, his hips twitching, making him jump up slightly on Draco's lap. Liking the feeling, Harry did it again, rolling his hips and squirming, amused by Draco's surprised little gasps.

"Merlin.", Draco drew a shuddering breath.

"You're so..."

But Harry didn't learn what he was because Draco leaned forward, capturing his lips.  
  
Harry concentrated on Draco's tongue doing incredible things and Draco's hands holding Harry's wrists. Before anything more happened, Draco pulled away quickly. Harry acted to ask what was wrong, but Draco lay a finger to his lips.

"Shht!", Draco shushed him. Harry looked at him, then followed Draco's case to the door.  
  
And now, Harry heard it too. Voices.

"Theo, let him sleep!", Zabini's voice hissed.

"Shut up, Blaise!", Nott snapped back.

"Don't. Wake. Him. You know what he's like when he's being woken up.", Greg said.

"Boys, you are annoying!", Nott said and Harry watched the door handle behind pushed down and froze.

Draco also froze and they stared at the door, which slowly opened.  
  
Nott's head looked in, followed by his body. Then, the door flung open and Zabini and Goyle stood in the door frame.

"Wow.", Goyle said.

"Honestly, Draco.", Zabini spat, "This is low, even for you."

"Shut up!", Harry said and glared at the idiots. Draco only looked at his hands and didn't say anything.

"Merlin.", Zabini shook his head, obviously aghast.

"Really, Draco. What have you done? Have you no shame?"  
  
Blood rushed to Harry's face and he was considering hexing Zabini, but then Draco grabbed his chin and forced Harry to look at him. He didn't talk. He just stared at Harry, his wonderful metallic grey eyes looking at Harry's green ones.

"Should I leave?", Harry asked and secretly, he already knew the answer. Draco didn't make any sign of wanting Harry to leave or wanting him to stay.  
  
Harry shot a glare at Zabini and grabbed Draco's chin and forced him to look up. Draco had no time to say a word or even blink before Harry pressed a forceful kiss to his lips, pushing his tongue into Draco's mouth, headless of Draco's attempts to pull back.  
  
Zabini groaned loudly, prompting Harry to kiss Draco even harder, wrapping his tongue around Draco's possessively. After Draco stopped fighting him, Harry released him and raised his head, pleased to find him looking dazed.  
  
Draco stood up abruptly, the covers slipping down. Harry stared at his ass, that looked so good in these boxers, but Nott looked somewhere else.

"Um, Draco...", he said and pointed at the four blue spots on each side of Draco's hip, that came from last night.

Harry was somehow proud he had marked Draco like this and grinned. Draco spun around and glared at Harry, yet he could see in his eyes was a flash of arousal and amusement. Harry smirked.

"Boys, you better leave now.", Draco said with a dangerous voice, that Harry knew from their former years at Hogwarts.

He shuddered. Draco didn't look away from Harry, he just glared at him, his eyes dangerous and somehow full of lust.

"Yes, Draco, finish him. We'll wait outside.", Nott said.

"No."

Now Draco looked at them.

"You won't wait outside. You will go down and behave like nothing happened. You won't tell my father. You won't tell my mother. You won't tell Pansy. Nothing like this ever happened. And you will make sure no one comes in.", Draco said, his voice sounded hypnotising.  
  
Slowly, Nott, Goyle and Zabini nodded and left the room without looking back. Harry knew, they did whatever Draco told them. They had done so since they were children and they won't stop doing so now. Harry looked at Draco, who waited until the dokr was closed.  
  
He threw himself on Harry and kissed him harshly. Harry moaned surprised and kicked Draco's lip, begging desperately for entrance. Draco parted his lips and their tongues danced a wild dance. Harry pulled his fingers in Draco's hair. It was so soft and so perfect.  
  
Draco pulled away and fumbled with Harry's boxer shorts. His hands were shaking and Harry held them.

"Draco.", he whispered. Draco looked at him and suddenly, Harry saw fear in his eyes.  
  
Harry rolled himself on top of Draco and bent down to kiss him. He pressed kisses to his jaw and down his neck. Draco groaned slightly.

Harry saw the chance and kissed him softly on his collar bone. Harry pressed his body against Draco's and their cocks were drifting together. Harry sucked at the pale skin at Draco's collar bone and bit gently. Draco moaned loudly, Harry didn't know whether it was because of his sucking or because of the incredible feeling of their groins rubbing together.  
  
Harry moaned himself and let go of Draco's skin. A dark spot made itself visible and Harry smiled satisfied.

"You drive me fucking crazy!", Draco said.

"I kno-" the pressure in Harry's balls rose.

"F-fuck!", he panted and moved his hips even faster.  
  
Draco spun Harry around, so he lay on top of him, and did the same biting and sucking at Harry's collarbone.

"Ahh!", Harry said loudly. His senses were filled with Draco's smell, Draco's feel, Draco's sounds and Draco's look. Harry moaned loudly. Just _thinking_ about Draco made him hard.  
  
Harry couldn't hold it anymore and came into his boxer shorts. Only a few seconds later, Draco came in his own. He sunk down on Harry, kissing his chest.

"Never do this to me again.", Draco said smiling. Harry grinned.

"In future, we can do this every day.", he said.

"And every night.", Draco added and kissed Harry.  
  
He stood up, bent down again amd kissed Harry once more. He tried to pull away, but Harry held his head in position with his hands.

"Potter.", Draco whispered against his lips.

"Draco.", Harry replied and smiled.

He let go of Draco and cleaned up the mess they had done.  
  
Draco went to the bathroom, where he took a shower while Harry picked up his fresh clothes. He stepped in the shower the moment Draco came out.  
  
As Harry finished, Draco stood in front of the mirror, a towel wrapped around his waist and he combed his hair. Harry grinned. He pulled his arms around Draco and kissed his neck.

"Draco?", he asked quietly.

"Yes, Potty-baby?", Draco asked and looked at Harry.  
  
Harry pulled his both hands in Draco's soft blonde hair and messed them up, just like he did it with his.

"I've always wanted to do that.", Harry said smirking. Draco groaned annoyed.

"You idiot!", ha said and grabbed the comb, that lay on the sink.

"No, don't."

Harry grabbed Draco's hand and lay the comb back to the sink. Draco looked at him, confused.

"What? Why?", he asked.

"I love your hair. No matter how it is, you know? Your hair is the most perfect hair I have ever seen or felt. It's so soft and smells so good and the colour is so perfect! Your hair is amazing, honestly! But the first time I came in when you showered, you surely remeber-?"

Draco nodded.

"So, the first time, you came out of the shower and you had a towel wrapped around your waist just like this and your haor was a mess, just like this and I have to tell you, I became hard within two seconds.", Harry continued and Draco smirked self-satisfied.  
  
"So you mean, me with messed up hair-"

"Attracts me, yes. It's so sexy.", Harry nodded hastily. Draco grinned. He shrugged and kissed Harry.

"I hate you.", he said.

"No, you love me. And I love you.", Harry smirked and grabbed the comb from the sink.

He tried to comb his hair, but, like always, it won't work. Harry sighed.

"Not even my hair is straight!", he said annoyed and Draco laughed.

"That's good.", he said and looked at Harry.

"Otherwise we couldn't do this-" Draco kissed Harry.

"Or this-", he grabbed Harry's arse.

"Or thi-"

"Draco.", Harry said quietly and kissed Draco to shut him up.

"Draco.", he mumbled against Draco's lips.

"We have to go down, otherwise your parents will come up.", Harry said and it pained him to say that, but it was true.

Three idiots like Goyle, Zabaini and Nott couldn't prevent someone like Mr Malfoy from coming upstairs to check if his son and his former enemy were sleeping together.  
  
Draco nodded.

"You're right.", he said and hot dressed. Harry sighed again and lay away the comb.  
  
He followed Draco downstairs and in front of the dining room, they stopped. Harry pinned Draco against the wall.

"What-"

"Shht!", Harry shushed him and kissed him.

"My father-"

Harry kissed him again.

"What if-"

Harry kissed Draco a third time.

"Stop worrying!", he said and rolled his eyes.

"Potter.", Draco said, this time, he was the one who kissed Harry.  
  
Harry wanted to go, but Draco grabbed his waist.

"We can't leave now.", he said.

"Why not?", Harry asked and furrowed his brow.

"I already have a hard-on. so we have to stand here for a little longer.", Draco answered and Harry chuckled.

"You know what?", he asked.

"Your hair is the sexiest thing on earth."

"Can't say the same about yours. It's a mess. What do you do with it?", Draco asked and laughed.  
  
"People say I look like my father.", Harry answered and looked at the floor.

"I have never seen a picture of your father.", Draco said quietly.

"Why not?"

Harry looked up.

"I thought it wouldn't interest you.", he answered shyly.

"W-wouldn't interest me? Baby, everything that has to do with you interest me! Are you kidding me? I want to know everything about your family. That's why I wanted to visit your uncle the filthy Muggle!", Draco said and kissed Harry.

"Never say that again!", he added and kissed Harry again.

"I'm sorry.", Harry answered.  
  
"Don't be. Now come on, they'll be waiting for us.", Draco said and took Harry's hand.

They stepped in the dining room. Mrs Malfoy and Draco's friends looked at them. Mr Malfoy, on the other hand, glared at Draco.

"What have you done with your hair?", he snarled. Mrs Malfoy boxed her elbow in his ribs and he quietened.

"It looks nice, Draco. Sit down.", she said smiling and pointed at the two chairs Harry and Draco had been sitting on the previous day.  
  
They ate silent, no one spoke. Harry and Draco held hands under the table. It gave Harry a comforting feeling and he knew it helped Draco very much as well.  
  
As Draco finished, he let go of Harry's hand and smiled at him uncomfortable.

"Now, Draco, tell me, what did you do to your hair?", Mr Malfoy asked.

Harry stifled a laugh. It was ridiculous how similar Draco and his father were, how much messed up hair angered them both.

"Lucius! Stop asking!", Mrs Malfoy said.

"No, mother.", Draco held up a hand to quiet her.

"It's alright. You see, father, Harry here wanted me to wear my hair like this just once.", Draco answered with a pleasant smile. Mr Malfoy nodded.

"Fine.", he said.   


"Lucius, please!", Harry heard Mrs Malfoy say.

It was already dark outside and Draco's friends had been in his room, now Draco was sleeping.

"No! I wont let this boy ruin my son!", Mr Malfoy answered.

Harry walked towards the room, where the voices came from and peeked inside.

Mr Malfoy sat in a black armchair and held a glass of red wine in his right hand. Mrs Malfoy stood in front of him and looked at her husband with a stern look.

"Lucius! Had the thought ever crossed you mind, that _you_ could be the one who ruins your son? Potter seems not as bad as he used to be.", the woman said.

Mr Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"Narcissa, this boy is nothing but scum!"

"He is not. Draco is your son! I don't want him to leave again."  
  
It was quiet for a while, then Lucius stood up. Harry pulled his head back hastily, hoping not to be seen. As Mr Malfoy spoke again, he looked in.

"He won't leave if I don't allow it!"

"Do you even hear what you are saying?", Narcissa asked angrily.

"Lucius, I say it again, he is your _son_!"

"I know he is my son! Stop telling me this like I am a child! Narcissa, if you are not on my side, you can leave. Get out of my sight! Right now!", Mr Malfoy shouted angrily.  
  
His wife looked at him for a second, then walked up to him.

"Sleep well, Lucius.", she said, but her voice didn't sound kind, it sounded dangerous.

"Out!", Mr Malfoy said loudly, pointing at the door.  
  
Harry stepped back and Narcissa came out. She looked at Harry shortly and stalked away. Harry stood there and didn't know what to do.

Before he could decide what would be the best to do now, he heard someone punching against the wall inside the room. He peeked inside again.  
  
Mr Malfoy rammed his both fists into the stone wall above the fireplace.

"He's my son!", he said loudly to himself.

"My son!"

Harry stepped into the door frame, but Lucius didn't notice.

"He's my son! He's my son!", he repeated ruefully and hammered against the wall. Harry cleared his throat and the man stopped moving.  
  
He turned around and glared at Harry.

"You-", he said and walked towards Harry. Harry took a step back.

"Mr Malfoy.", he said and held up his hands defensively.

"What do you want?", Lucius asked.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes. I want to talk to you."

Harry nodded hesitantly and followed the man into the room.  
  
Harry sat down on the armchair next to the one Mr Malfoy sat on before. Draco's father grabbed the glass of wine, that stood on the black piano and took a sip. He sat down next to Harry and looked at him with a dangerous look in his eyes.  
  
"I have a question to you, Potter.", he said threatingly. Harry nodded.

"What do _you_ see in my son?", Mr Malfoy asked and sipped his wine.  
  
"Mr Malfoy. Your son is the most beautiful person I have ever met. Not only on the outside, but also on the inside. Draco is interesting, he can be so kind if he wants to. He makes me incredibly happy. I love to talk to him and only listening to him is satisfying enough. I love his face, and if I'm allowed to say that, his face comes a strangely lot after yours. He is handsome and his hair- I can't even say what I love about his hair. Draco is simply amazing. He gives me the feeling to be loved and sometimes when I'm with him, nothing else matters. He is interesting and talking to him frees me. I can share everything with him, from my past, to the present. He understands me, because he had been through a lot, just like me. He's interested in everything about me and I'm interested in everything about him. I love him, Mr Malfoy. I love your son.", Harry answered.  
  
Lucius looked at Harry for a long time and leaned back in his chair. He narrowed his eyes and drank from his red wine.

"I see.", he said after a while of uncomfortable silence. Harry shifted in his seat.

"And now give me a reason why I should allow you to date my son?"

Harry smiled weakly.

"Mr Malfoy, I could give you a thousand reasons.", he answered, "First, we already are dating. We don't need your permission. And Draco loves me as much as I love him. It would break his heart if you wouldn't accept us. And if that is not enough for you, Draco seems much more free since he first talked to me about his past. He's calmer and feels safe. He's not afraid anymore. If it calms you, it seems like Draco will never me friends with Ron Weasley or Hermione Granger, do you don't have to worry about that, sir. Draco didn't change, he just improved. Mr Malfoy, as much as I can say about myself, I am very polite and I swear to Merlin, I wont hurt your son. I could never. He and I are one. I cant hurt him without harming myself."

Again, Lucius narrowed his eyes and took a sip.

"Fine.", he said.

"Fine. Now go. He needs you."

Harry stood up, perplexed.

"Thank you.", he said happily, "Thank you, Mr Malfoy, thank you very much!"

"And make sure you visit us. Narcissa will want to see her son more.", Lucius answered and waved Harry away.  
  
Harry nodded and walked out of the room, trying to seem as calm as he could. As he rounded the corner, he broke into a run. He ran towards Draco's room and stormed in. Draco lay on his bed and as Harry came in, he groaned.  
  
Harry didn't hesitate, he walked up to Draco's bed and kissed him. Draco tried to pull away, but Harry pressed him into the pillow.

"P-", Draco attempted to speak Harry's name, but Harry have him no chance. He kept kissing Draco, wrapped his tongue around Draco's and thrust his fingers in Draco's hair.  
  
Finally, Harry have him free, but rested his head only inches away from Draco's face, his fingers still in his hair.

"Potter, what in Heaven's sake are you doing?", he asked breathlessly.

"If my father-"

"He won't argue.", Harry said smirking.  
"What are you talking about, you idiot? Of course he will!", Draco said.  
  
Harry grinned even wider and sat in Draco's lap.

"Draco. Sweetheart.", he said and grinned.

"What is wrong with you?", Draco asked confused, but grabbed Harry's waist and pulled him closer.

"I talked to him.", Harry said.

"You did what?"

"He says that you need me and that I shouldn't let you go.", Harry told Draco, who looked at him in disbelief.

"He didn't. What the fuck did you say to him?"

"He asked me what I see in you and I told him. Then, I should give him a reason why he should let me date you and I told him. And he said it was fine and I should go to you.", Harry said proudly.  
  
Draco didn't answer, just stared at Harry. Harry wasn't sure if he was pleased to hear these news or if he was terrified. But then, Draco grabbed Harry's shirt and pulled it over his head, kissing Harry's chest, his neck, his jaw. Harry laughed.

"So you're pleased?", Harry asked.

"Of course I am, stupid! You are perfect.", Draco said.

"Simply perfect."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Two days later, Draco packed his stuff together. He emptied his whole room and his small living room.

"Do you have everything?", Potter asked and kissed him on the cheek.

"I have.", Draco nodded and levitated the bags downstairs.  
  
"Draco, dear.", his mother said and hugged him. One last time Draco inhaled her perfume and smiled.

"We'll see you, mother.", he said. She nodded.

"Goodbye father.", Draco said and nodded to his father.

"Goodbye, son.", he answered nodding.  
  
"Potter.", Narcissa said friendly and hugged Potter.

"Thank you, Mrs Malfoy.", he smiled.

"Potter.", Lucius nodded curly and have Potter his hand.

"Thank you too, Mr Malfoy."  
  
Draco's parents said goodbye to his friends and together, they stepped outside. Narcissa and Lucius waved after them for a while, then closed the door and Draco, Potter, Theo, Blaise, Pansy and Greg walked down towards the iron gate.  
  
Behind it, they stopped.

"Now, Draco. I'll see you around.", Pansy said smiling.

"Draco.", Greg said and nodded shyly.

"Bye, Greg.", Draco smiled.  
  
Theo said goodbye as well, and then, Blaise came.

"Draco. I really like you, but you have to face it already. You and Potter don't belong together. That's nothing but gross and unnatural.", he said with a disgusted look.  
  
Draco didn't hesitate a second. He punched Blaise in his face with his fist. Blaise's nose bleeded and Draco's knuckles hurt. Potter looked at Draco with a confused and shocked look.

"I will kill everyone who thinks otherwise.", he said and shrugged.

Potter smirked, grabbed Draco's hand and together, they disapparated, leaving Draco's friends standing in front of the iron gates of Malfoy Manor.  
  
"You are crazy!", Potter laughed as he sat Draco down on the couch back in Grimmauld Place.

"Thanks.", Draco smiled satisfied and Potter sat next to him.

"This will be cold for a second.", he said and waved his wand over Draco's red knuckles. Indeed, coldness swept over his hand, but vanished after a second.  
  
Draco moved his fingers and was relieved to feel no pain. Potter stood up without a word and walked towards the living room door.

"Where are you going?", Draco asked.

"Just wait.", Potter said and vanished smiling.  
  
Draco waited on the couch. Kreacher walked into the kitchen and back outside, but didn't say a word to Draco.  
  
Potter came back with a small box in his hands.

"What's that?", Draco asked as Potter sat doen next to him.

"Curious little child.", he laughed amd opened the box. He took out a photo album with a brown leather cover.

"Hagrid gave it to me after first year.", Potter said and opened the book.  
  
On the first picture was a woman with red hair, a man with black hair, that looked surprisingly much like Draco's boyfriend's and he wore round glasses. The man held a little boy in her arms. The boy had black hair and smiled brightly into the camera. The woman kissed his hand and smiled, just as the man did. They looked like the perfect family.  
  
Draco smiled as he looked at his boyfriend and noticed his eyes watering. He put an arm around Potter's shoulders and pulled him closer.

"That's beautiful.", he said quietly and kissed Potter on his cheek.

"Turn the page.", Potter replied.  
  
Draco did so and smiled. There was a picture of the woman and the man dancing together. It seemed like it was Autumn. The woman laughed happily and the man kissed her.

"May I present you, my parents. Lily Evans Potter and James Potter.", Potter said and smiled at Draco.  
  
Draco turned to the next page and furrowed his brow.

"Who's that?", he asked.

On the picture were four men standing. Draco recognised the messed up hair again and suspected it was James. But the others were strangers. One was tall and handsome. He had shoulder-long black hair and dark grey eyes. He held the hand of a smaller boy, a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. This boy had a scarred face, but smiled happily. The fourth boy was the smallest of the four. He had dark brown hair and was a bit specky.

"This,", Potter said, "Are the Marauders."  
  
Draco looked at him questioning.

"The what?", he asked and Potter laughed slightly.

"That's my father.", he said and pointed at the boy, Draco had recognised.

"That's Sirius.", Potter said, pointing at the boy with the long black hair.

"And that's Remus. Lupin."

Draco nodded. Now, he recognised the face of his former teacher again.

"This is Peter."

"Pettigrew.", Draco said disgusted.

"Yeah."

"I don't like him."

"Me too.", Potter nodded, "But why don't you?"

"Without him, your parents would still be alive, just as your godfather.", Draco answered smiling. Potter kissed him and rubbed his watery eyes.  
  
They lay there on the couch. Draco was being used as a pillow by his boyfriend, who read the Daily Prophet.

"Potter. Potter, go get me some tea.", Draco said.

"Nope. Get it yourself, Malfoy.", Potter answered and flipped the page uninterested.

"Well, I clearly can't since you're laying on me."

"Too bad. I'm comfortable.", Potter shrugged.

"Fine.", Draco said and tried to roll over to leave.

"I'm sleeping elsewhere."

"Nope.", Potter answered and locked Draco into an iron grip.

"Potter-"

"Nope." Daco rolled back and kissed Potter on his forehead.

"Fine.", he sighed defeated and rolled his eyes.  


"Potter?", Draco asked after a while.

"Hm?"

"Can we visit your uncle?"

Potter froze.

"Draco, don't start with this again. I already told you that I don't want to see him or my aunt or my stupid cousin.", he answered.  
"But I do. And I won't leave you alone until I talked to him", Draco said.

Potter looked at him.

"You really want to talk to him, don't you?"  
"Of course I do!", Draco said and nodded hastily. Potter sighed.

"Get up.", he said and Draco cheered. Potter shook his head laughing.  


"Promise me you won't punch him in the face.", Potter said as they walked up to the house.

"No promises, Potter.", Draco said and Potter laughed.

He took a deep breath and Draco held his hand. Every house in thus street looked similar. In front of this house stood a red thing with four wheels. Potter said it was a car, which Muggles used to get feom one place to another. Draco had read about cars in the book.  
  
Potter pressed the doorbell and made a step back. Draco noticed his hands shaking and took them.

"I love y-"

The door was being opened and a man looked outside. His face was pink and his moustache flattered. Draco recognised him from the dream of Potter's. It was his filthy Muggle-uncle. He looked horrified at the sight of Potter.  
  
"Petunia!", he shouted inside and not two seconds later, a woman stood next to him.

She had brown hair and an ugly long face. She looked just as horrified as her husband.

"Harry Potter.", she breathed and Potter nodded.

"Aunt Petunia. Uncle Vernon.", he said and nodded.

"That's Draco Malfoy. My boyfriend."

Potter smiled at Draco, who have Petunia and Vernon his hand.  
  
It was the first time he wasn't looked at like he was scum. He wasn't reminded of his horrible time as a Death Eater and they didn't care if the Chosen one was fucking a servant of You-Know-Who. They just nodded silently and looked as horrified as they had before.

"Can we come in?", Potter asked. Vernon nodded again and they followed him and Petunia inside the house.  
  
In the hallway, they passed a little cupboard under the stairs and Draco felt Potter's hand twitching.

The cupboard was smaller than Draco had expected. It was waist-high and even when Potter was eleven, he didn't perfectly fit inside. Anger rose up inside Draco.  
  
"Sit down, sit down.", Petunia said and waved them to the couch.

"Vernon, can I talk to you for a second?", she asked and vanished with the fat man into the kitchen.

"What is he doing here?", she hissed quietly.

"I don't know, Petunia.", Vernon answered.

"And who is the other boy?"

"Draco something.", Vernon said.

"I know his name, but what is he doing here?", Petunia asked.

"I don't know! If you're so keen on finding out, then go and ask them.", Vernon snapped.

"Don't tell me you don't want to know!"

"Of course I do! Now shut up and go back to the boys!", Vernon said and pushed his wife back into the living room, where Draco and Potter sat on the couch.  
  
Mrs Dursley out on a horrible horse-like smile and sat down on the couch opposite.

"What the devil are you doing here, Potter?", Vernon asked.

"Hey!", Draco snapped.

"No, Draco. It's alright.", Potter said and lay his hand on Draco's knee. Draco nodded.  
  
"Draco wanted to meet you.", Potter answered.

" _He_ wanted to meet _us_? How come?", the woman asked.

"I wanted to know the family my boyfriend grew up with.", Draco answered.

"Where's my cousin, anyway?", Potter asked and now Draco noticed it too.

The fat mean cousin was missing. Petunia and Vernon looked at each other.

"Not here.", Vernon said hastily, but Potter only laughed.

"Don't lie. I can smell his food til here.", he said.  
"Dudders!", Potter shouted loudly with a girlish voice, "Diddykins!"  
  
"Dudley, stay where you are, your mad cousin is here!", Vernon shouted.

"Aha, so he _is_ here.", Potter said and stood up, pulling Draco up too.

"Don't you dare.", Vernon said threatening, but Potter laughed again.

"Dudley!", he said loudly and walked to the stairs, followed by Draco.  
  
Potter kept shouting strange nicknames for his cousin and pulled Draco behind him to a door.

"Dudley Dursley! I say it to you a last time!", Potter said and laughed.

He opened the door and stepped inside. On the bed sat a boy. He was less fat than he had been when Potter was eleven years old and wore the same horrified look as his parents.

"Potter!", he said, his voice shaking. Potter grinned evil.

"Hello, Dudley.", he said.

"Why don't you join us downstairs? Your mother misses you."

Dudley nodded slowly and stood up hesitantly.  
  
Draco loves to see this boy being scared of the boy he used to bully in their childhood. They walked back down into the living room and Dudley sat to his parents.

"Oh, my Dudders, did he do something to you?", Petunia asked and hugged her son quickly. He shook his head.  
  
"I have a question.", Draco said with a dark look.

"Ask whatever you want.", Vernon said with a nasty undertone.

"Why did you stuff Harry into the cupboard?", Draco asked. Again, Mr and Mrs Dursley looked at each other.

" _Why_? Because he is just as strange as his mother was. We never wanted him, but we couldn't leave him on the doorstep, so we had to take him. A shame it was, yes, a shame.", Petunia said loudly.

"Since he came to our family, he just brought bad luck. Horrible things happened that never happened, before this silly old man Dumbledore left him to us! I should've brought him to an orphanage!", Vernon said angrily.  
  
"Sounds like your years at school. Things happened that never happened before since you were there.", Draco said to Potter and laughed.

"What did you even think of letting a child grow up in a _cupboard_? What's wrong with you people?", Draco asked angrily.

"What's wrong with _us_? You should see yourself! You are an abnormal folk, you are!", Vernon said.

"We are not abnormal! I grew up in a bad family, but they never stuffed me in a cupboard, not even as a punishment!", Draco said loudly.

He hated these people. Vernon laughed.

"You. From what family do _you_ came from? Your family is just the same as Potter's was!", Petunia said.

"It isn't! Harry's parents were nice people! They loved their son more than anything on this world! My mother loves me, my father can stand me, but they are not like Harry's! I would give everything just to have a family like Harry had! I didn't even know his parents, but I love them! And my parents are one billion times better than you are!", Draco shouted.

He was so angry right now. What right did this woman have to speak like that about Potter's family? What was wrong with these people?  
  
"He could call himself lucky that we even kept him.", Dudley said.

Draco laughed.

"That you kept me?", Potter asked laughing.

"I'm not lucky that you kept me! What do you think my mother would say? She would've wanted her sister to take care of her son after she had died! She wouldn't want you to stuff me into a cupboard and then when I was twelve, put me into a room with _bars_ on my window!"

"You put bars on his window?", Draco asked outraged.

"Bars! What the hell?"  
  
"So he couldn't write to his freaky friends, of course!", Vernon said.

"Ah, of course. Now everything seems logic to me.", Draco saod ironically.

"It's not logic! Not at all! Why the fuck did you forbid him to go to Hogwarts? You would've been rid of him for a _whole year_!", Draco asked.  
  
" _Why_?", Vernon asked.

"Because he would've been happy there! And we wanted to have a normal life, that's why we didn't tell him about his parents or the wizard-thing. We wanted to have a normal life! Is that too much to be asked for?", Petunia answered.

"I had a sister who was just like him. And then, she married this filth of a Potter and had a child. And he was just as abnormal as they were!"  
  
"You know what? I hate you. I hate you for everything you have done to this wonderful boy! Harry Potter is amazing! You may don't see it, but I do. His friends do. His teachers did. And I'm proud of him. His friends are. His teachers are. Even the wizards and witches who don't like him thank him their lifes! You may don't know, but Harry here saved the Wizarding World! But not only because of this, he is my hero, no. He's my hero because now I know with what people he had to grow up and I have a lot of respect for this. I would've killed myself rather than living with you people for fifteen years! I just know you for a good hour, but I already hate you more than anything in the galaxy! You are horrible, awful, nasty people, you are! How can you live with yourselves?"  
  
Draco stood up angrily. His temples hurt and his fist was itching to grab his wand and hex this whole family, especially the stupid uncle of Potter's.

He took Potter's hands and pulled him to his feet. Potter seemed to have noticed Draco's desire to hex his family and nodded.

"Do it.", he said shortly and walked towards the door.  
  
Draco pulled out his wand quickly.

"Levicorpus!", he said and the three people rose into mid-air. Potter laughed as Petunia squealed loudly. Draco laughed as well and walked with Potter to the door.

"Libracorpus.", Potter said and the family fell to the floor.

"Mom!", Dudley said loudly and Daco laughed.  
  
They stepped outside and closed the door behind them.

"Don't you dare ever coming back!", Vernon shouted after them, as Draco grabbed Potter's arm and they disapparated back to their home.  
  
"Thank you.", Potter smiled.

"What for?", Draco asked and pulled out his shoes.

"Everything.", Potter answered and walked into the living room. Draco smiled.

"You're welcome.", he said and kissed Potter.  


They lay in bed, it was late at night. Draco was more satisfied with himself than he had been in a long time.

"Draco?", Potter asked.

Before Draco could answer, the bells outside beat midnight.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Harry waited until the bells stopped making such a noise and looked Drao in the eyes. 

They lay face to face in the dark, but Harry could only see the features of Draco's face in the light of the street lamps outside. He kissed Draco softly.

"What's wrong, Potty-baby?", Draco asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to tell you something.", Harry answered.

Draco looked at him curiously.

"But don't be angry because I haven't told you earlier.", Harry said. Draco smiled and kissed him.

"I won't.", Draco assured him and kissed him once more.  
  
"In our first year at the Sorting...", Harry said. Draco looked at him.

"The Sorting Hat thought of putting me into Slytherin.", Harry said.

Draco's eyes widened.

" _What?_ ", he asked. Harry laughed.

"He wanted to put me in Slyhterin.", he repeated.

"Yes, Yes, I have understood this, but... _what_?"

Harry laughed again.

"I always knew you had it in you.", Draco said proudly.

"To be precise, I have a Slytherin in me.", Harry smirked. Draco slapped him on the shoulder and laughed.  
  
"You are the man of my dreams!", Harry whispered and kissed Draco. Draco smiled and rubbed his nose against Harry's.

"And you are mine.", he whispered back.

"I love you, ferret.", Harry smiled.

"I love you, scarhead.", Draco answered.


End file.
